I'm Death the Girl
by Hikari Shiku
Summary: ¿Qué harías tú si te durmieras en tu casa, calentita y protegida, y al despertar estuvieras en una calle muy transitada de alguna ciudad? Dirías: sonambulismo. Pero... ¿el sonambulismo también te cambia la apariencia? ¿Te hace parecer exactamente igual a... Death the Kid? ¿A que no? Pues... esta es la historia de como una chica cualquiera viaja a Death City... Esta es MI historia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hey! Aqui estoy con otro fic que se ocurrió cuando vi a Death the Girl. Me quede en plan o.o dios ... En fin que me ha encantado esa chica y vi que habia un solo fic de ella. Asi que me he animado y de mi loca mente salio esto.

Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

Estaba (como todos los días que tengo libre -.-) con mi portátil viendo por enésima vez Soul Eater.

Pero la cosa era que eran como las doce de la noche y yo seguía tumbada en mi cama viendo aquel anime.

-duermete ya- me dijo mi padre apareciendo de repente en la puerta de mi cuarto. Yo quite las ventanas que tenia abiertas, apague el ordenador, me levante y lo deje en mi escritorio. Por si no lo habéis notado, las palabras de mi padre son sagradas. O me duermo, o no veo hasta dentro de ocho años mi querido portátil. De repente me sentí súper cansada y pensé que era por haber pasado tantas horas pegada a la pantalla. Así que, me metí en mi cama, me tape, apague la luz y me dormí.

_¿Que apariencia podría tener? Mmmm …. debería elegirlo ella …. ¡oh! ¡kid!_

Me desperté apoyada en una pared. Mire a mi alrededor adormilada. Era una ciudad. Había mucha gente pasando delante de mi y me espabile por completo. ¿Me he vuelto sonámbula? Imposible, donde yo vivo no hay ninguna ciudad ya que vivo en un barrio que esta en un monte. Me levante y me extraño que nadie me mirara, ya que, estaría en pijama, pero me mire (como pude) y tenia una chaqueta amarrada con botones cuadrados blancos, una camisa blanca debajo, falda negra, calzetines blancos largos, zapatos negros y un anillo con una calavera en cada dedo corazón. Lo que mas me llamo la atención era que en el cuello de la camisa había una calavera extraña, que reconocí al instante.

-la calavera de shinigami-sama ….¡¿QUEEEEEE!?- grite y corrí al primer escaparate que encontré para verme mejor. Con el grito que pegue mucha gente me miraba pero no le di importancia, lo cual es extraño ya que soy muy vergonzosa y ahora estaría roja como un tomate. Mi pelo era extraño. Era negro, tenia flequillo, era un poco mas largo (yo lo tengo por los hombros y ahora estaba un poco mas largo) y tenia tres lineas blancas a mi lado izquierdo. Por cierto, mis ojos, no eran los marrones verdosos de siempre, eran dorados.

-soy … soy … ¡SOY UN CLON DE DEATH THE KIIIIID!- grite llevándome las manos a la cabeza y dando vueltas como una loca. Me encontraba haciendo gala de mi locura, cuando una gran mano blanca se poso en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta lentamente y … allí estaba, el dios de la muerte mirándome (creo porque es un poco difícil saberlo sin que tenga ojos).

-¡por fin te encuentro! Vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo cogiéndome de la mano. Yo tenia la boca rozándome el suelo. Shinigami. Claaaaaro. María, deja de quedarte viendo esas cosas a altas horas de la noche. Afectan al cerebro.

-etto …. ¿Shinigami … -sama?- dije sin poder creármelo aun.

-¡te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos a la Death Room!- me dijo Shinigami. Cuando llegamos a la entrada del Shibusen, me asombre. Era simétricamente perfecta … wo, wo, quieto parado. ¿Simétricamente perfecta? ¿De verdad soy un clon de Kid? Por cierto, aunque las escaleras del Shibusen parezcan grandes …. son todavía mas. Cuando las subimos, increíblemente yo no estaba cansada. Pasamos por los pasillos y todo el mundo se me quedaba mirando. No me extraña, ver a Kid con falda es un poco … Llegamos a las puertas de la Death Room y entramos. Pasamos por debajo de todas las guillotinas (que daban un poco de miedo en persona) y por fin llegamos a donde estaba aquel espejo. Shinigami me soltó y se puso delante de mi.

-supongo que tendras muchas preguntas … - dijo Shinigami. ¿Muchas? Ya lo creo

-pu-pues si … ¿por que soy un clon de Death the Kid? ¿Como es que estoy en el Shibusen si no existe? ¿Estoy en Death City o todavía en mi casa? ¿Por que te estoy viendo si se supone que no existes? ¿por que cuando he visto el shibusen he pensado que era simétricamente perfecto si yo no estoy obsesionada con la simetría? ¿que hago aquí? - le pregunte.

-te puedo contestar a todas pero ten paciencia. Principalmente te pareces a mi hijo porque cuando estaba creando a alguien parecido a ti, vino el y me distrajo y te cree igual que el. Tu personalidad es muy parecida a la suya precisamente por eso y también tienes algunos de sus poderes- empezó a explicarme Shinigami. La ostia.

-¿entonces puedo invocarte sin un espejo o hacer que aparezca un patinete de la nada ¡probemos!- dije emocionada. Abrí mi mano -¡Belcebú!- dije y aparecieron dos patines.

-¿eh … ? ¿no se supone que tiene que aparecer un patinete?- dije cogiendo los patines con las manos. Eran negros con una calavera en la parte de los tobillo. La verdad era muy … a el estilo de Kid.

-¡tal vez como eres una chica a aparecido eso!- propuso Shinigami. Hice que desaparecieran y Shinigami me hablo.

-Ya que estas en un mundo diferente ¿porque no te cambias el nombre? Maria es un poco soso ¿no?- me propuso el dios. Yo sonreí. Ya lo había pensado y le asentí sonriendo.

-¡me puedes llamar Death the girl!- dije con una gran sonrisa

-¿Death the girl? ¡bonito nombre Girl-chan!- dijo Shinigami y acto seguido continuo explicandome.

-No estas en tu mundo, estas en un mundo en el que existe Death City, por eso existo yo, Death scythe, mi hijo Kid, las brujas, los demonios … todo- siguió explicando Shinigami.

-¡PERFECTAMENTE SIMETRICA!- grito alguien a mi espalda, me gire y vi al chico al cual le había copiado el estilo.

**Unos minutos antes … **

-¿para que nos habrá llamado Shinigami-sama?- pregunto Maka.

-antes mi padre me dijo que iba a recoger a alguien muy importante y que cuando llegara fuéramos a verle- explico Kid -¡Patty ponte un poco mas a la derecha! ¡rompes la simetría!- le grito Kid a Patty mientras esta reía y Liz se pegaba una mano a la cara.

-¡no hay nadie mas importante que yo! ¡Nyajajajajajajajajaja!- río Black Star y Tsubaki lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-alguien importante … me pregunto quien sera … - dijo Soul con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Entraron a la Death Room en completo silencio (o.o ¿black también?) y vieron a una chica hablando con Shinigami. Todos abrieron la boca pasmados. Era clavada a Kid. El chico la señalo -¡PERFECTAMENTE SIMETRICA!-

**Volvemos conmigo**

Yo abrí los ojos emocionada. Tenia delante de mi a mis personajes favoritos. Black Star, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Kid.

-Ki-kid-kun … no nos dijiste que tenias una hermana gemela … - dijo Liz con los ojos como platos.

-¡ya habéis llegado! ¡os presento Death the Girl! Girl-chan supongo que ya sabrás quienes son … - dijo Shinigami

-¿De-death the … Girl?- pregunto Soul con la boca abierta

-asi es, ella os lo contara todo. Quiero que la llevéis a ver el Shibusen y si es posible no salgais afuera- explico el dios

-encantada de conoceros, es un honor- dije inclinándome como los japoneses.

-no eres simétrica … - dijo Kid para si. Yo alcé una ceja.

-ya lo se y tu tampoco- le dije señalándome las lineas de la cabeza. Kid se puso a golpear el suelo con un foco iluminándole.

-¡soy un cerdo desgraciado! ¡no soy simétrico! ¡voy a morir!- se lamentaba Kid en el suelo. Yo me lleve una mano a la cabeza. Había olvidado que se ponía así. Sus armas se agacharon a su lado e intentaron animarlo, cosa que consiguieron rápidamente.

-por cierto Kid quiero hablar a solas contigo- pidió Shinigami a su hijo. Yo me marche con los demás saliendo de la Death Room.

-bueno … ¿por que eres un clon de Kid?- me pregunto Soul mientras caminábamos.

-eso es porque cuando Shinigami creaba mi apariencia, se distrajo hablando con Kid-kun y … bueno me quede así- explique.

-¿y es cierto eso de que lo sabes todo de nosotros?- me pregunto Maka. A mi me empezaron a brillar los ojos.

-que va, lo se todo de vosotros porque como ya sabréis no soy de este mundo y de donde yo vengo sois una serie que me encanta y sois mis personajes favoritos- les explique sonriendo -¡ya se! ¡preguntadme! ¡os demostrare!- les dije poniéndome delante de ellos. El primero que me pregunto fue Black Star

-¡ya se! ¡quien es mi arma! ¡como me llamo!- me pregunto gritando Black Star

-te llamas Black Star, tu arma es Tsubaki- dije señalandola -y según tu superaras a los dioses- le conteste yo -mas fácil, diré todo lo que se de todos, Maka Albarn- dije señalándola -tu arma es Soul ''eater'', que es una guadaña, tienes vibraciones antimagia igual que tu madre Kami, odias a tu padre Spirit por ser un mujeriego, te gusta leer, eres la primera en tu clase ''Luna Creciente'' y … ¡a si! Vives en la misma casa que Soul- dije y todos me miraron estupefactos -sigo, Soul ''Eater'' me se tu apellido pero no lo diré por si te enfadas, eres una guadaña, tienes sangre negra, quieres convertirte en Death scythe para ser el hombre mas ''cool'' y se mas cosas peeero me callo- ahora sus barbillas rozaban el suelo -Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- dije y la señale -Eres el arma de Black Star, tus modos son hoz encadenada, bola de humo, espada ninja, shuriken y sable demoniaco, tenias un hermano que llego a ser un kishin, vives con Black Star- dije -¿suficiente? Si queréis sigo- les propuse pero negaron con la cabeza.

-¡soy famoso en otro mundo! ¡YAHOOOOO! ¡aureola ya puedes aparecer sobre mi!- grito Black Star.

-¿entonces lo sabes todo de todos? Cuentame mas ...- me pidió Liz con una libreta en las manos. Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo con una gotita.

-mejor que no … jeje- reí yo ante la propuesta de la castaña.

-¿y en tu mundo hay jirafas?- me pregunto Patty.

-eeehhh … si ….- le conteste yo. Me hicieron un tour por todo el Shibusen, la verdad, era enorme y lo mas me gusto, fue la biblioteca. No porque fuera simétrica, que no lo era, era porque me encanta leer y ver allí todos esos libros … ahhh … Esperamos en la entrada del Shibusen, a Kid porque Shinigami-sama nos había dicho que no saliéramos. Lo vimos viniendo hacia nosotros, estaba serio.

-¡si que has tardado!- dijo Liz.

-lo siento he estado hablando con mi padre- explico Kid.

-¡oh!- salte yo pegándome una palmada en la frente. Había recordado algo.

-¿que pasa?- me pregunto Maka.

-que, ahora que lo pienso, Shinigami-sama no me ha dicho donde viviré y me niego a vivir en los dormitorios del Shibusen, son asimétricos- explique yo. Dicho esto Kid me miro sonriendo.

-de eso no te preocupes mi padre a dicho que vivirás en mi casa- me dijo el peli negro. Yo sonreí y me brillaron los ojos -¡¿la casa de Kid-kun!? ¡bieeen! ¡seguro que es simétricamente perfecta!- dije saltando de alegría. Como ya era tarde Soul y Maka se fueron a su casa y Black Star y Tsubaki igual.

-¡adiós!- me despedí de ellos agitando la mano.

-bien, vámonos- dijo Kid y empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos, porque nos encontramos con una escultura de Shinigami-sama que era asimétrica y Kid y yo tardamos bastante en arreglarla. Fue bastante gracioso cuando gritamos ''¡ESCORIA ASIMETRICA!'' los dos a la vez. Cuando Kid abrió las puertas de aquella mansión tan simétrica creo que me iba a desmayar. Todo perfecto. Yo miraba todo con interés, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Liz y Patty se fueron a sus dormitorios y Kid me guío hasta el mio.

-esta es tu habitación- me dijo mientras abría las puertas. SI-ME-TRI-A. Eso definía la habitación.

-es … es …. perfecta … la mantendré igual- dije.

-me alegra que alguien comprenda mi sentido de la estética- dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡espera!- dije y el se dio la vuelta -no hace falta que mañana llegues tarde por poner la casa simétrica ¡yo lo haré!- dije dándome una palmada en el pecho. El me miro sonriendo.

-entonces lo dejo en tus manos- dijo y se dio otra vez la vuelta -ah, por cierto- dijo y me miro de reojo -mañana cuando yo no este … no salgas afuera- dijo y se marcho cerrando la puerta (pero no con llave ojo). Eso me resulto extraño ¿que no saliera? Bueno, vale, estaré ocupada manteniendo simétrico todo. Como no tenia mas ropa que la que llevaba puesta, me quite la chaqueta y la falda, quedando únicamente con la camisa que me tapada todo lo que tenia que tapar. Doblé la ropa simétricamente y la puse (simétricamente) en un armario. Me metí en la cama, apague la luz y me tape. Recordé que Shinigami no había respondido a todas mis preguntas, como la de para que me había traído aquí. Suspire y me dormí.

* * *

¿Que os pareció? ¿Un review de animo? ¿eh? Espero que os haya gustado. La que se convierte en Death the Girl soy yo :3

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holi! Me anime gracias al review :3 y subí nuevo cap. Bueno, Soul Eater no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habría mas romanticismo ... ¡aquí esta!

* * *

Me desperté con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Joder, me había olvidado de echar la cortina. Me incorpore medio dormida ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño? Para comprobarlo me frote los ojos, para quitarme el sueño y mire a mi alrededor. Estaba en una habitación amueblada dos armarios negros pegados a cada lado del cuarto, una cama doble en el centro de la habitación pegada a la pared del fondo con sabanas rojas (en la que estaba yo), dos tocadores con espejo al lado de los dos armarios, dos ventanas separando los tocadores de los armarios, dos cuadros pequeños y uno grande en medio en la pared en la que estaba apoyada la cama y una gran puerta en la pared contraria de la cama.

Suspire aliviada. Estaba en la habitación que me había dado Kid la noche anterior. Me quite las sabanas de encima y salí de la cama. Shinnigami-sama aun tenia una ultima pregunta que contestarme pero podría esperar. Abrí el armario de la izquierda y me puse la ropa que traía puesta ayer.

-espero que Kid-kun me deje ir a comprar algo mas de ropa- suspire para mi, recordando lo que me dijo ayer ¿Que no saliera? No me importaba demasiado, ya que estaría ocupada manteniendo la simetría de la mansión pero … ¿y si decía que no podría salir nunca? Eso seria absurdo, estaba en un mundo donde existía todo sobre mi serie favorita. Saldría seguro, pero ese día no.

Me vestí e hice la cama, me peine mirándome en el tocador (confirmando que aun era Death the Girl) y me pare en la puerta mirando la habitación. Asentí dando el visto bueno, salí y comencé mi tarea.

**Mientras tanto en el Shibusen**

Las clases aun no habían comenzado y todos los alumnos charlaban en los pasillos, a la espera de que comenzaran. Un grupo en concreto, estaba charlando seriamente al lado de la puerta de su clase ''Crescent Moon'' (Luna creciente), escuchando lo que el joven shinigami les explicaba.

-cuando mi padre me llamo, me explico porque había traído a Girl aquí- empezó a explicar el peli negro seriamente.

**FLASHBACK**

-Kid, tengo que hablar contigo a sola- pidió Shinigami a su hijo. Los demás se marcharon dejando solos a el dios de la muerte y su hijo.

-¿que ocurre padre?- pregunto Kid.

-¿recuerdas cuando estaba creando el aspecto de Girl-chan?- le pregunto el dios.

-claro, fue cuando te interrumpí y la creaste idéntica a mi, ya la he visto- le contesto el chico señalando con el pulgar a la puerta.

-¡pues si, es impresionante es clavada a ti en todos los sentidos!- dijo alegremente Shinigami.

-no me has pedido que hablemos a solas solo por eso ¿verdad?- pregunto Kid alzando una ceja.

-no, te he llamado para explicarte porque la he traído a este mundo- empezó el dios -para empezar, ella no tiene un alma normal y corriente … si has intentado mirar su alma … es muy extraña, es una mezcla de todo- le explico su padre. El chico abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿una mezcla de todas las almas?- pregunto confundido

-así es … si cualquier demonio o bruja la atrapara y la matara para comer su alma o experimentar con ella … seria una catástrofe- siguió Shinigami

-impresionante … que exista alguien con un alma así … - dijo impresionado Kid

-y la he traído aquí para protegerla de cualquier cosa así … o que intente manejarlo- siguió explicando el dios -imagínate que mientras estuviera en su mundo, alguna bruja hubiera podido transportarse hasta ella … y aun sigue sin saber nada de esto … aunque es mejor que no lo sepa- dijo su padre

-¿por que? ¿no es mejor que sepa el peligro que corre y se esconda?- pregunto su hijo.

-no, el peso que llevaría de saberlo seria enorme- dijo Shinigami -también puede ser un peligro para nosotros, puede que se alíe con las brujas si la consume la locura-

-entiendo … - dijo Kid asintiendo

-vuestra misión sera protegerla y si es posible que no salga de tu casa, ah ¡y si te pregunta porque la he traído aquí intenta desviar el tema o inventate algo¡ - termino alegremente el dios

-¿mi casa?- pregunto extrañado el peli negro

-¡vivirá contigo por supuesto!- dijo con alegría Shinigami

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-madre mía … - dijo Soul sorprendido. Todos habían escuchado al peli negro atentamente (con algunas interrupciones de Black Star) y se habían quedado perplejos.

-¡No os preocupéis el ore-sama la protegerá seguro! ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!- río/grito Black Star cuando Kid termino.

-¿seguro que a sido buena idea dejarla sola en tu casa Kid-kun?- pregunto Maka preocupada.

-si, a ninguna bruja se le ocurriría entrar en casa de un shinigami- contesto Kid. Liz suspiro

-no creo que salga en todo el día … tiene las manías de Kid y estará manteniendo la casa ''simétrica''- dijo Liz haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-¡es muy graciosa! ¡jejejejejeje!- río Patty inocentemente.

-a mi me pareció muy buena persona … no creo que nos traicione … también dijo que eramos sus ''personajes'' favoritos- dijo Tsubaki sonriendo. De repente llamaron a todos a sus clases.

-¿y si vamos a verla luego?- pregunto Maka.

-es buena idea, venid a mi casa- dijo Kid.

Pasaron las horas de clase (las aburridisimas horas de clase) y el grupo se dirigió a casa del joven shinigami. Caminaron un buen rato, hasta las puertas de la simétrica mansión. Kid metió la llave en la cerradura cuando escucharon una voz.

-_I'm falling down into my shadow~- _canto alegremente una chica dentro de la casa. Kid se quedo boquiabierto cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la chica.

-un ángel … - dijo sin pensar.

**Y … volvemos conmigo**

Me encontraba midiendo con una regla la altura de las velas que tenia Kid por allí. Para alegrar el momento empecé a cantar. Mientras media y colocaba las velas cante _Resonance_, la canción del opening de la serie en la que estaba metida.

-_tsunaida tamashii no higa~_\- cante alegremente mientras media las velas. Me sorprendí al escucharme, mi voz en mi mundo es ronca y parezco (según yo) un chico afeminado (va en serio -.-). Pero allí era dulce y sonaba genial cuando cantaba.

Cuando termine, me pare a ver como había quedado.

-perfecto … - dije simplemente y pase a lo siguiente. Lo único que quedaba era alinear los cuadros de la entrada y, como no se me ocurría que cantar, opte por lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

Empecé con el opening de Toradora! Porque me gustaba bastante. Termine la canción y me quede pensando ¿que mas podía cantar? Me acorde de una que me encantaba y empecé a cantarla mientras terminaba. Era _Paper moon_ el segundo opening de Soul Eater.

-_i'm falling down into my shadow~_\- cante mientras alineaba los cuadros. Escuche la puerta de abrirse y mire hacia allí.

-¡ah! ¡Kid-kun! ¡chicos!- dije acercándome a ellos -¿ya han terminado las clases? ¿tenéis que ir a alguna misión?- pregunte con los ojos en forma de estrellitas. Los otros me miraron con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡no, el ore-sama a venido a proteger-! Grito Black Star antes de que Soul le tapara la boca.

-he-hemos venido a visitarte … - dijo Tsubaki intentando corregir lo que iba a decir el peli azul. Yo tenia la típica expresión de ''estos están mas locos de lo que pensaba''.

-ok … eso fue raro … - dije solamente y Tsubaki, Maka y Soul rieron nerviosos.

-¡mfhhhh! ¡Ai …. re ….!- farfullo Black Star sin respiración con la cara azul. Soul se dio cuenta de que aun lo tenia cogido y lo soltó.

Entraron y Kid los guío hasta una sala en la que había una graaan mesa con muchas sillas (la del capitulo del examen). Todos se sentaron y emepezaron a charlar alegremente. Yo me sente al lado de Tsubaki y Maka y comenze a hablar con ellas.

-nee, Maka- llame a la peli ceniza.

-¿que pasa?- me pregunto. Yo puse cara de pervertida y ella me miro raro.

-¿a ti te gusta Souuul?~- pregunte bajando la voz. Ante mi pregunta ella se sonrojo violentamente y miro al otro lado.

-¿qu-que te hace pensar eso?- me contesto en el mismo tono.

-ah, no- dije yo negando con un dedo -no se contesta con otra pregunta …. ahora responde- dije con cara de curiosidad. A ver. Quien haya visto Soul Eater y no le guste el MakaxChrona, sabe de sobra que ese par se gustan. Por lo menos a Soul se le nota un huevo. Por eso quería preguntárselo a Maka y, como ha sonrojado, es obvio.

\- …. ¿como sabes tu eso?- me pregunto mirándome de reojo. ¿En serio? ¿Vengo de otro mundo en el que puedo saberlo tooodo de vosotros, y me lo esta preguntando? ¿de verdad es la mas lista de su clase? Yo alcé una ceja, incrédula.

-vale, vale, ya lo se … lo sabes todo de nosotros … pero como lo cuentes te mato- me advirtió Maka. Yo llene mis pulmones de aire y …

-¡AYYYY QUE BONITOOOOOOO! ¡Y YO CREIA QUE NOOOO! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡MUEROOOOOO! ¡MAKAAAAAA! ¡QUE PRECIOSIDAD DE PAREJITAAA!- grite a todo pulmon haciendo que todos me miraran (y escucharan) Maka tenia la cara que dejaba a los tomates blancos. Se acercó a mi con una venita palpitando en su cabeza.

-que te he dicho … maka … ¡CHOP!- dijo sacando una enciclopedia de la nada (no se como lo hace pero yo quiero :3) y dejando en el suelo con la cabeza echando humo. Maka me miro con una sonrisa malvada. Los demás nos miraban extrañados y Tsubaki tenia una gotita en la cabeza.

-no te preocupes … - susurre alzando el pulgar -guardare el secreto ...- termine, me levante y le guiñe un ojo a Maka en señal de complicidad. Ella asintió aliviada de que no lo contara. No soy taaaan mala ¬¬. Pasamos el dia hablando de todo un poco, descubrí (nada raro la verdad) que a Tsubaki le gustaba su técnico y yo no hice el mismo numerito que con Maka, porque, esta me miraba levantando un libro con cara de loca. De repente me acorde de la pregunta que le tenia que hacer a Shinigami

-¿Kid-kun?- pregunte. El me miro.

-¿Si?- me pregunto

-¿te explico Shinigami-sama porque he venido aquí?- pregunte alzando una ceja -es que al final no me lo dijo- nada mas preguntar eso en la sala se hizo el silencio.

-no, no me ha dicho nada- me respondió el tranquilamente.

-ah, bueno … mañana iré al Shibusen a preguntarle- dije hablando para mi misma.

-ya te dije ayer que no podrias salir- dijo Kid. Yo lo mire sorprendida.

-¿co-como que no? Creía que era solo por hoy ...-

-pues no, no podrás salir hasta que mi padre diga lo contrario- dijo Kid impasible.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESO!? ¡NI QUE FUERAIS MIS PADRES! ¡ESTOY EN LO QUE SIEMPRE HE SOÑADO! ¡¿Y AHORA RESULTA QUE NO PUEDO SALIR PORQUE LO DICEN PERSONAS QUE NI DEBERIAN EXISTIR?!- explote levantándome de golpe, de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Kid se me quedo mirando sin inmutarse si quiera. Yo estaba echando humo. ¿que gilipollez era esa? Al ver que no contestaba me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Corrí, abrí la puerta, y me deje resbalar por ella, quedando sentada. Que estupidez de vida …

* * *

¡Y esa soy yo cuando me motivo por alguna parejita! En serio puede que me ponga peor incluso ^_^U

Muchas gracias a Carla the killer por su review y me encantaría leer ese fic de Girl-chan :3 ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Sayo!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí yo subiendo capis a las una y media de la mañana ^-^. Es que me aburro. Seguramente mañana actualizare todas las demás historias si me da tiempo. Bueno este es larguito así que ... ¡os dejo leer!

* * *

Y así fueron mis grandiosos días en la casa del shinigami: encerrada en mi habitación. Haber, podía salir (a la calle no claro esta), pero yo no tenia ganas de ver a nadie. Cuando ellos se iban al shibusen cerraban la puerta y yo no tenia la llave. Ya tenia algo mas de ropa, pero yo no la había comprado. La mayoría la había comprado Kid, ya que tenemos casi los mismos gustos y algunas otras cosas me la compro Liz. Ellos creían que me había dado por vencida y no les pediría mas salir. Ja, y van y los muy tontos se lo creen. Yo me fugo de aquí si hace falta. Estaba tumbada en el suelo mirando al techo, con los brazos estirados hacia arriba mas aburrida que una ostras.

-aaahh …. me abuuurroo ….- resople yo.

De pronto oí a alguien de tocar en la puerta.

-Girl ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Kid. Yo cambie mi cara de aburrimiento por una de enfado. Que cansino ¿Ahora que quiere? Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí.

-que quieres- dije secamente.

-tan solo saber que estas bien-

-¡oh pues muchas gracias por tu preocupación!- dije con sarcasmo -como si alguien fuera a entrar aquí- dije -¿algo mas?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

-no- dijo y se marcho. Aaajjj no lo soporto. Mira que era mi segundo personaje favorito. Ahora lo odio. ¡¿porque mierda no me deja salir!? Ole por el, me había cabreado y bien. Se iba a enterar de quien soy yo. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y abrí el armario. Me quite la ropa que tenia puesta (una blusa roja y una falda negra) y me puse una sudadera negra, unos vaqueros oscuros cortos, unos tenis, ya que estaba descalza y unas gafas oscuras. Me subí la capucha de la sudadera y abrí la ventana. No iba a saltar, ya que estaba en el segundo piso y me mataría. Sonreí porque estaba segura de que mi plan no lo veían venir.

-belcebú- dije intentando que se me escuchara lo menos posible. Abrí mi mano, salieron calaveras y ¡pum! Allí estaban mis patines. Los iba a estrenaaar~ Me los puse y me puse de pie en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-a ver … - dije intentando mantener el equilibrio. Salte a afuera y de la planta de mis patines salio un chorro de … no se lo que era, pero me dejaba volar a tope de velocidad. Cuando pase la verja de aquella casa, pare la propulsión y pase a modo manual (me entendéis ¿no?). ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había escapado! De la alegría se me escapo un ''¡yujuuu!'' de felicidad. Ya pensare en como entrar luego.

Patine hasta el centro de Death city y admire la cantidad de tiendas que había allí. Me pare e hice desaparecer los patines. Camine un poco curioseando los escaparates. Ahh … esto era un sueño. Había muchísimas tiendas de ropa, dulces, musica … ahhh … y yo sin una misera moneda … bueeno, por ahora me conformo con mirar. Me quede admirando la simetría de un conjunto que había visto (era monisimo) un vestido azul (adoro el azul por mucha Death the Girl que sea) corto por encima de las rodillas.

-chicos … la he encontrado … - dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

**Mientras en la mansión de Kid … **

-nee onee-chan … - llamo Patty a su hermana mayor -¿no crees que Girl-chan esta muy solita?- pregunto la pequeña a su hermana ladeando la cabeza. Era ya entrada la noche y se encontraban sentadas en un sofá, Liz pintándose las uñas y Patty … bueno Patty mirando a las musarañas.

-pues si … se enfado bastante cuando Kid le dijo que no podría salir …- contesto Liz parando de pintarse

-¿y si vamos con ella a animarla?- pregunto Patty.

-buena idea- contesto la mayor, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Girl.

-¿Girl? ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Liz pegando en la puerta con los nudillos.

-¡Girl-chan! ¡venimos a verte!- dijo Patty con alegría.

-a lo mejor esta dormida … - dijo Liz -¡Girl voy a entrar!- dijo Liz y acto seguido abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba desierto. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento entraba haciendo que a Liz le entrara un escalofrío.

-no esta- dijo Patty como si nada.

-es verdad … - dijo Liz -un momento … ¡no esta! ¡Kid! ¡Girl a desaparecido!- grito alarmada Liz corriendo hacia la habitación de Kid.

-¿¡que?!- grito el levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

-¡lo que te he dicho! ¡Girl se ha escapado!-

Después de unos minutos Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty y Kid la buscaban por toda la ciudad. Habían avisado a Shinigami de la desaparición y este les ordeno que buscaran por Death City. Buscaron durante horas pero … nada.

-¿la habéis visto?- pregunto Kid a Soul y Maka. Ellos negaron con la cabeza. La chica no daba señales de vida. Maka llamo a Shinigami a través del cristal de una ventana y le informo de la situación.

-ya veo … - dijo Shinigami -debemos suponer que ella ya no esta en Death City-

**Volvemos conmigo**

Estaba aun en la fría celda en la que me había metido aquella arpía. ¿Que como había llegado allí? Pues veréis …

**FLASHBACK**

-chicos … la he encontrado ...- dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta para ver quien era pero alguien me tapo los ojos y la boca con una mano y tiraron a de mi. Yo forcejee intentando quitarme a esa persona de encima. ¿Que mierda pasa? ¿Quienes son? Pero aquella persona era demasiado fuerte (yo no es que sea débil pero tampoco soy superman). Me cogieron fuertemente de los brazos y me hicieron caminar a alguna parte. Cuando me pararon las voces de la gente casi que no se escuchaban así que era un lugar poco frecuentado.

-a sido mas fácil de lo que pensaba- dijo alguien a mi lado. Por su voz deduje que era un hombre. Estaba asustada, nunca en mi vida me había pasado aquello y soy muy miedica. Seguí moviéndome intentando quitarme a la persona que tenia a mis espaldas. Pensé en que podía hacer para quitarme a aquel o a aquella de encima y reaccione mordiéndole la mano. El hombre (por su voz) grito y me soltó. Yo vi donde me encontraba: un callejón. Sin mirar a los dos de detrás eche a correr.

-¡no dejes que escape!- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¡AYUDA!- grite a todo pulmón. Oía pasos a mis espaldas y por el sonido sabia que estaban cerca. No me iba a dar la vuelta a mirarlos. No.

-¡no pasas de aquí!- dijo otro hombre apareciendo de repente delante mía. Yo abrí mucho los ojos pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. El hombre me golpeo la cabeza con algo muy duro y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté me encontraba encadenada de pies y manos y pegada a la pared de una … ¿celda? No lo sabia porque, estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Parpadee intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de la sala.

-vaya, al fin despiertas- dijo una mujer delante mía. Yo intente ponerme de pie ya que estaba sentada, pero las cadenas de mis pies lo impedían.

-siento mucho lo bruscos que han sido mis hombres al traerte aquí- dijo la mujer y oí que se acercaba a mi -les dije que te mantuvieran intacta …. eres algo muy valioso … - dijo y se agacho frente a mi. Al estar tan cerca distinguí un poco su cara. Tenia el pelo azul, suelto y unos ojos que me daban miedo. Eran de color amarillo y sus pupilas estaban rajadas como las de un gato. Creo que tenia una sonrisa burlona pero era difícil saberlo. ¿Quien es esta? Si fuera una bruja conocida lo sabría. Pero no era ni Medusa, ni Eruka, ni Mizune, ni Shaula, ni Arachne. Tal vez fuera un demonio.

-¿qui-quien eres tu?- dije con dificultad a causa del miedo que tenia. La mujer sonrío burlonamente.

-no tienes porque saberlo- dijo secamente y se levanto -tan solo eres un objeto mas que usar- dijo y rió -Shinigami es tan estúpido por creer que podría protegerte … no … seguramente también quería usarte … si …- dijo y me miro.

-¿u-usarme?- dije ¿Co-como que usarme? ¿Protegerme? La mujer me miro sorprendida.

-¿no te ha dicho nada? No le ha dicho nada … - dijo y empezó a reírse fuertemente -chica, no eres consiente de el poder que contiene tu alma … - dijo -tu alma es una mezcla de todo lo posible … demonio, bruja, humano … - dijo y se agacho de nuevo -eres la arma mas poderosa de todas … y no me refiero a ninguna espada … si controlara tu mente … podría destruir el mundo … - dijo. Yo abrí mucho los ojos asustada. ¿Yo? ¿Un arma? ¿Y shinigami-sama solo quería conseguirme? ¿Solo sirvo para eso? ¿Quien es esta? ¿Porque yo? Todas esas preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza. Tenia tanto miedo que comencé a temblar. La mujer me miro burlonamente.

-pobrecita, la sacaron de su mundo y ahora no comprende nada … pero no te preocupes … cuando dejes de servirme… te matare … - termino, puso un dedo en mi frente y …

**Mientras en el shibusen **

Había pasado la noche y Death the Kid, Maka, Black Star y sus respectivas armas, se encontraban en la Death Room hablando con Shinigami-sama.

-fue culpa mía que ella escapara … - se reprocho Kid preocupado -me encomendaste la tarea de protegerla … y no la cumplí- dijo.

-no te eches la culpa Kid, a nadie le gusta estar encerrado- dijo Shinigami -ahora lo que importa es encontrarla- dijo el dios -vosotros iréis al desierto que hay a las afueras de Death city a investigar por allí- dijo Shinigami.

-¡hai!- dijeron y salieron en busca de Death the Girl.

Pasaron el día inspeccionando el desierto en busca de la chica, pero como la noche pasada, no encontraron nada.

-¿donde estará?- se pregunto Maka con preocupación.

-¿has intentado notar su alma?- pregunto Soul en forma de guadaña.

-si, y no hay ni rastro de ella, solo algunas almas de humanos- respondió la chica. Paso el día y buscaron a las afueras del desierto. Tampoco encontraron nada. Empezaban a desesperarse y ya pasaba una semana desde que desapareció. Kid era el que mas preocupado estaba, ya que, la había tratado muy fríamente. Estaba en su casa, sentado en la gran mesa, pensando donde podría estar la bruja que retenía a la chica.

-Liz, Patty vamos a ir de nuevo al desierto- dijo de repente levantándose de su silla. Liz suspiro y Patty asintió alegremente.

Iba sobrevolando aquel lugar, cuando de repente noto un alma extraña.

-¿que es esto …? no es normal … - dijo sorprendido.

-¿quien es? ¿la has encontrado?- pregunto Liz.

-es ella … es una gran mezcla de almas- dijo y empezó a descender. Cuando aterrizo, hizo desaparecer el patinete y camino hasta un punto concreto.

-esta justo aquí- dijo el chico.

-¡pero si aquí no hay nada!- dijo Liz alterada. Kid se agacho y comenzó a cavar con las manos en la arena (N/A: lo se, imposible de creer).

-¿Kid?- dijo Liz. Excavó hasta que sus manos tocaron algo duro. Limpió aquello y dejo ver una trampilla de metal.

-¡una trampilla, una trampilla!- dijo alegremente Patty. El chico la abrió dejando ver que dentro estaba totalmente oscuro. El sin dudarlo entró. Cuando se acostumbro a la oscuridad del lugar empezó a bajar la escalera de piedra que había. Termino la escalera y había un pasillo con muchas celdas.

-esta cerca- dijo el pelinegro. De repente se escucho una explosión y el chico vio como dos hombres salían volando desde dentro de una celda.

-¡maldita niña!- escucho de decir a una mujer -¡no te dije que hicieras esto!- dijo la mujer. Escucho a una chica de reir.

-jejejejeje … pues a mi me encanta …. - susurro una voz que Kid conocía. Se escucho otra explosión y Kid vio como la mujer salia disparada de la celda y se chocaba contra la pared.

-maldita … - intento decir la mujer. El chico empezó a correr en dirección a aquella celda.

-¡Girl!- grito el pelinegro. La mujer se volvió para ver de quien era esa voz.

-¿¡como han llegado hasta aquí?! ¡maldición!- dijo la mujer y desapareció. Kid llego a la puerta de la celda y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-¿Girl?- dijo el chico acercándose a la pelinegro. La otra río.

-vaya vaya vaya vaya vaya vaya vaya …. Death the Kid …. - dijo y volvió a reírse.

-¿que te pasa Girl-chan?- pregunto Liz preocupada por el estado de la chica. Seguía encadenada de los brazos y piernas, pero, tenia la cara ensangrentada y un corte en la pierna. Sus ojos estaban apagados como … sin vida.

-jejejejejeje …. estoy mejor que nunca … jejejejeje …. - río la chica. De repente las cadenas se soltaron solas y la chica dejo caer los brazos. Kid se acerco un poco a ella. Sabia lo que le pasaba. Estaba consumida por la locura pero, ¿como había llegado a estar así?

-no te me acerques- dijo Girl levantándose. Levanto la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa diabólica. El chico la apunto con sus pistolas. No quería atacarla pero, si era necesario …

-no voy a ser un arma …. no no no no no no … nadie me usara … jejejejeje – río la chica, echo un brazo hacia delante y hubo una explosión a los pies de Kid, que salio disparado hacia atrás.

-¡Kid!- gritaron Liz y Patty preocupadas por el.

-Girl … ¿que te ha pasado?- pregunto Kid levantándose del suelo.

-no me usaran como un arma … nadie … ni Shinigami … ni las brujas … jejejejeje …. - dijo la chica y avanzo hacia el chico.

-¿usarte?- pregunto el chico. La chica sonrío de lado.

-¿no es para eso? Mi poder …- dijo y volvió a reír. Kid sabia que no era así. Sabia que su padre tan solo quería protegerla de cualquier persona que pretendiera aquello.

-¡no! ¡mi padre te trajo para protegerte!- intento explicar el chico.

-mientes- dijo Girl y dos grandes garras negras aparecieron a sus lados -quiero matar … - susurro y dirigió las garras hacia el pelinegro que las esquivo de un salto. La chica cogió una espada de un guardia de la celda y apunto a Kid con el filo -nadie me dirá que hacer … ni me usara … ni me mandara …- dijo y se acerco al chico.

-¡Girl! ¡reacciona! ¡sal de la locura!- dijo Kid. La chica puso cara de enfado y empezó a dar tajos con la espada pero Kid las esquivaba.

-cállate- dijo fríamente.

-¡Girl-chan! ¡por favor!- dijo Liz. La otra la ignoro y siguió dando tajos.

-sois muy molestos … - dijo pego un tajo y Kid lo paro con una de las pistolas.

-Girl, no mentimos, vuelve con nosotros- dijo Kid. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y dejo caer la espada. Puso cara de dolor, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y grito.

-¡Girl!- grito Kid y se acerco a ella.

-Kid-kun … - susurro la chica como pudo y se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos del chico.

* * *

Ay ... que sueño tengo ... mejor me duermo ... ¿me dejáis un review? que así me animo. ¡bueno! ¡chao!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola ...! Hace tiempo que no subo, pero es que entre el cole y todo ... no me da tiempo y me quita toda la inspiración. Aparte había cogido un bache y no sabia que poner. ¡Weno! ¡Vamos a ello!

Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos vi el techo de la enfermería del shibusen. ¿Como había llegado allí? Me incorpore aturdida y me lleve una mano a la cabeza. Me dolía un montón. ¿Que había pasado? Lo único que recuerdo era aquella mujer tocando mi frente y después … nada.

-al fin te despiertas, nos tenias preocupados- dijo una mujer vestida de enfermera entrando a la habitación. Pelo castaño, piel morena, ojos azules y llena de vendas … Nygus-sensei.

-etto … perdone … ¿que hago aquí?- pregunte un poco confundida. Nygus abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-¿no recuerdas nada?- pregunto acercándose a la cama en la que yo estaba. Yo negué con la cabeza. ¿Que tendría que recordar? Me fije que mis brazos, mis piernas y mi cabeza estaban vendadas. Yo me toque un brazo. ¿Que me había pasado? Nygus-sensei me explico todo. Había caído en la locura cuando me raptaron y Kid me salvo. Me preocupe mucho cuando me dijo que lo había atacado. ¿Yo? ¿Atacando a alguien? ¿Y encima a Kid? No me lo podía creer ¿que pensaría ahora Kid-kun de mi? Por suerte Nygus-sensei vio mi preocupación y me tranquilizo.

-no te preocupes, tan solo eran unos rasguños, el esta bien- dijo y yo me relaje al instante.

-un momento … ¿cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-una semana- dijo ella tranquilamente. Solté un sonoro ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? cuando me lo dijo.

-¿¡Una semana entera?!- dije sin poder creerlo. Y yo que ni duermo siestas ni nada, voy y me duermo una semana.

-así es, recuperarse de esas heridas no es fácil y además que aun no estas del todo bien- me explico Nygus-sensei.

-¡tengo que ir a ver a Kid-kun!- dije quitándome las sabanas de encima y intentando ponerme de pie.

-¡espera, no puedes …!- intento decirme pero yo, al tercer paso ya estaba en el suelo.

-auch … - me queje frotándome la cabeza.

-es lo que te intentaba decir- suspiro Nygus-sensei y me ayudo a sentarme de nuevo en la cama -no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo o tus heridas se abrirán- me regaño la mujer.

-gomen- dije llevándome una mano a la nuca con una gotita en la cabeza. De repente escuche que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto un chico al otro lado de la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Nygus-sensei abriéndole la puerta. Yo vi de quien se trataba. Kid. ¿¡PORQUE ME ODIAS KAMI-SAMA!? ¿Ahora que le digo?

-eh … hola Kid-kun … - dije saludándole con la mano. Bendita sea mi genialidad y mi imaginación. El se acerco a donde yo estaba.

-¿estas mejor?- me pregunto. Yo asentí con la cabeza y evite mirarle a los ojos.

-bueno … yo ya me iba- dijo Nygus-sensei, se fue y cerro la puerta.

-me tenias preocupado- dijo Kid

-Kid-kun yo …. ¡lo siento mucho!- me disculpe inclinado mi cabeza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos -no debí escaparme … y yo … no …. no quería hacerte daño … - termine a lo que el sonrío.

-no te preocupes, además, tu estas bien y yo igual así que no pasa nada- dijo sonriendo.

-ehh … lo que no te he dicho es … pues … que no lo recuerdo … - dije llevándome una mano a la nuca.

-¿no lo recuerdas?-

-nop, Nygus-sensei me tuvo que explicar lo que paso- le explique yo.

-ya veo … - dijo el. Silencio incomodo. ¿Que le digo? No conseguía mantenerle la mirada así que baje la cabeza. Por suerte un peliazul con complejo de dios vino de repente.

-¡GIRL RECUPERATE QUE TU DIOS YA ESTA AQUIII! ¡NYAJAJAJA!- grito Black Star entrando de golpe seguido de su arma, Maka, Soul y las hermanas Thopmson.

-¡Girl-chaaan!- grito Liz y corrió a abrazarte -¡no nos vuelvas a dar otro susto como ese!- me advirtió la chica -Patty no paraba de llorar- añadió la morena señalando a su hermana pequeña.

-pero si eras tu la que llorabas onee-chan- se justifico la pequeña.

-¿te encuentras mejor Girl-chan?- pregunto Tsubaki acercándose junto con Soul y Maka.

-si- dije yo con una sonrisa. Era gratificante que todos se preocuparan por mi. Aunque todos mirándome … ya se como se sentía Maka cuando la paralizaron … que vergüenza.

-nos tenias preocupados- dijo Soul.

-gomen … - dije llevándome una mano a la nuca.

-termine- dijo de repente Kid -he ordenado simétricamente todo lo de esta estantería, ya puedes estar tranquila- dijo Kid orgulloso de ello. Los otros tenían una gotita en la cabeza como diciendo ''a nadie le importa eso''

-¡arigatou Kid-kun!- le agradecí yo juntando las manos y con los ojos en forma de estrella. Los demás me miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió y entro Shinigami-sama.

-¡hola, hola!- saludo el dios -¡me alegra que ya estés mejor Girl-chan!- dijo Shinigami -¿podemos hablar a solas?- pregunto el dios. Los demás asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

-¿que ocurre Shinigami-sama?- pregunte yo curiosa. Shinigami se acerco y me habló.

-quería preguntarte … ¿que aspecto tenia la bruja que te rapto?- me pregunto el dios.

-pues … - me lleve una mano a la barbilla y mire hacia arriba -el pelo azul oscuro, era alta, ojos de gato de color amarillo, piel pálida … - conteste yo -no me quiso decir su nombre- añadí.

-ya veo-

-Shinigami-sama … la bruja me dijo una cosa …- dije yo mirando hacia abajo -dijo que yo era un arma … que tenia un alma muy extraña, como mezclada o algo así … ¿eso es cierto?- pregunte mirándole seriamente.

-si- me contesto -tienes todos los tipos de alma: humana, demonio, bruja …además, tienes una magia muy fuerte por lo que me contó Kid-

\- y para lo único que sirvo es para que me usen … porque por eso me trajo ¿no es cierto?- dije yo con desilusión.

-¡pues no! Te traje aquí para protegerte Girl-chan- me respondió alegremente. Yo abrí mucho los ojos y sonreí, sorprendida.

-¿de verdad?-

-¡pues si! Si una bruja te hubiera raptado mientras estabas en tu mundo no se lo que hubiera pasado- dijo el dios

-¡eso me alegra!- dije sonriendo.

-también te quería informar de una cosa- siguió Shinigami.

-¿cual?- pregunte ladeando la cabeza curiosa.

-te he inscrito en el Shibusen- dijo el dios. Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡AHHHHHHHH! - grite eufórica -¡AY MI MADRE! ¡QUE NO ME LO CREO! ¡AHHHHH!- volví a gritar, me levante de la cama y me volví a caer de boca. Shinigami-sama me miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-ay … no aprendo … - dije con una sonrisa y me senté en el suelo.

-empezaras cuando te recuperes- me dijo

-ah … ahora que lo pienso … yo no se luchar- dije -¿como voy a matar a un demonio sin saber usar un arma?- le pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-¡aprenderás por la marcha!- dijo el dios alegremente. Yo lo mire con una gotita en la cabeza. La verdad me gusta pelear y todo el rollo … pero … ¿quien va a querer a una técnico sin la mas mínima idea de como usar un arma y menos de defenderse?

-si tu lo dices …- dije mirando al suelo. Me ayudo a volverme a la cama y se fue.

Y … bueno … allí estuve yo, durante dos malditas semanas. Fue todo un aburrienmieeeento. Menos mal que los chicos me visitaron porque si no era capaz de pegarme un tiro y todo. Cuando pasaron las dos putas semanas (¡POR FIN!) volví a casa de Kid y al día siguiente fui con ellos al Shibusen.

-¡Girl nos vamos!- me grito Kid desde la puerta. Yo corrí hacia allí con gran felicidad.

-¡voooooy!- grite salí, cerré la puerta de la mansión (ahora tenia mi propia llave) y baje las escaleras de la entrada dando saltitos en mi modo kawaii.

-chica, no entiendo tu felicidad- dijo Liz con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡pues es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vidaaaa~!- dije dando saltitos con una gran sonrisa -¡ir al Shibusen es mi sueño!- dije mirándola con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿pero no descubrirán que eres medio bruja?- me pregunto Kid alzando una ceja.

-nah, me las he apañado para aprender por mi cuenta a usar el Soul Protect- dije sonriendo -si no me crees mira mi alma- dije volviendo a dar saltitos. El (creo) que lo comprobó ya que no dijo nada y siguió mirando hacia delante.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos esperándonos en las escaleras.

-me alegro de que te encuentres mejor Girl-chan- me dijo Tsubaki sonriendo. Black Star me dio una (GRAN) palmada en la espalda.

-¡Cuando estés en EAT te retare Girl!- dijo el peli azul.

-que si … - dije yo frotándome la espalda.

Entramos y ellos se fueron a su clase no sin antes darme ánimos. Creo que no saben que soy bastante tímida. Entré a la clase que Shinigami-sama me había indicado y como estaba vacía (no me extrañaba ya que para Not era muy temprano), me senté en el primer sitio que pille. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a entrar gente y todos se me quedaban mirando. No me extraña. Seguramente han visto a Kid-kun y ahora se sorprenden de verme. Joder, lo único que hacen es hacerme sentir incomoda. Después, entro un zombie azul y grandote que lo mas seguro es que era Sid-sensei.

-¡A ver silencio!- grito Sid y todos se callaron y se sentaron -lo primero buenos días- saludo el profesor y todos le imitamos. Incluida yo.

-ahora voy a pasar lista- anuncio. Dijo muchísimos nombres (que no tenia ni idea de quienes eran) menos el mio.

-¿me he saltado a alguien?- pregunto mirando a todo el mundo. Yo levante la mano. -¿cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto Sid.

-mi-mi nombre es Death the Girl, sensei y so-soy nueva- dije bastante nerviosa.

-¡ah si! Shinigami-sama me aviso de tu llegada ¡levántate y preséntate a la clase!- me ordeno el zombie. Maldito gorila azul. Me puse roja y me levante muy rígida.

-¡Mi nombre es Death the Girl! ¡Soy una técnico! ¡Encantada de conoceros!- dije alto inclinándome como los japoneses.

-¡bien! Hechas las presentaciones comenzamos la clase.

Explicó mogollón de cosas. Yo atendía con curiosidad, ya que aquello era muchísimo mejor que una clase de sociales o matemáticas y porque no tenia nada mas que hacer. Al final de la clase sonó la campana y Sid se fue. Yo salí fuera de la clase y mire a mi alrededor. Condenada escuela. Es como un maldito laberinto ¿Ahora por donde voy? Me iba a ir por un pasillo cuando alguien me hablo.

-oye chica- me dijo algún desconocido

-ehhh ¿si?- dije dándome la vuelta para encontrarme con unos chicos con pinta de macarras.

-¿eres una técnico verdad? Yo no tengo compañera ¿te gustaría ser la mía, preciosa?- me pregunto el de en medio con una sonrisa extraña. Lo primero, en mi vida me han dicho preciosa, ni nunca me he enfrentado a situaciones como esta. Lo juro.

-no … gracias- dije dándome la vuelta para irme, pero el me cogió el brazo.

-vaya hombre … ¿te parece que nos vayamos a algún lado para hablarlo?- dijo el acercándome a su cuerpo. Ay dios, que asco ¿¡Que hago?! Y encima el puto pasillo esta vacío ¡¿El mundo de verdad me odia?! Yo intente separarme de el pero me sujeto mas fuerte. Yo hice una mueca de dolor.

-¡¿m-me quieres soltar!?- grite y el tan solo río, como sus compañeros. Me apretó mas fuerte el brazo y tiro de mi para cogerme por la cintura.

-que pena … pensé que tal vez podríamos ser amigos …- dijo el con voz burlona acercándose a mas a mi.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES HIJO DE P***!- le grite y acto seguido (no se como) le pegue un puñetazo en toda la cara. El se cayo de culo y yo me quede paralizada. ¿Como había hecho eso? Al segundo muchos de sus compañeros empuñaban a otros convertidos en armas.

-¡si no es por las buenas es por las malas estúpida!- grito el chico en el suelo con una mano en el lugar donde le había golpeado. Convirtió uno de sus brazos en la hoja de una guadaña (creo que esta moda serlo o algo) y se dirigió hacia mi con intención de atacarme. Yo seguía en el sitio. Todo aquello me recordaba a cuando me secuestraron. No. Aquello otra vez no. Por favor. El chico alzo la hoja que tenia por brazo y … ¿? No he sido cortada. ¿Como … ?

-¿Estas bien Girl?- me pregunto un peli negro delante mía. Kid. Había parado la hoja con Liz y Patty convertidas en pistolas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es el hijo de Shinigami!- dijo uno

-¡So-son iguales! ¡¿no serán hermanos?!- dijo otro. El jefe salto hacia atrás.

-¡no os acobardéis! ¡acabemos con el! ¡Eh, hijo de Shinigami-sama! ¡Te retamos!- dijo el y todos con miedo, se prepararon para el combate.

-os contestare una cosa- dijo Kid -ella y yo no tenemos ningún lazo de sangre- dijo -y acepto el reto- finalizo el chico y empezó a pegar tiros a diestro y siniestro. Yo seguía paralizada en el sitio con cara de terror y me deje caer de rodillas al suelo. Todo. Todo me recordaba a aquello. Los golpes, tajos, tiros … claro esta ninguno le dio a Kid pero … Kid acabo con ellos bastante rápido y salieron huyendo.

-pues ya esta, esos asimétricos no volverán a acercarse a ti Girl- dijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme -¿Girl?- me pregunto al ver mi cara.

Nunca en mi vida he presenciado una pelea. Nunca. Por lo menos la única que he visto y en las que he participado son las que hacia con mi hermana. Nunca una real. Ni nunca me habían secuestrado. ¿Y si volvía a pasar otra vez? No se como le he metido ese puñetazo al macarra. Nunca lo he hecho. Ni nunca me habían tratado como aquellos chicos. En mi colegio hay muchos como aquellos chicos pero nunca les hablo. Nunca se han metido conmigo y eso que soy fácil de enfadar si es alguien conocido. Nunca había experimento un terror como el de aquellos días. En la vida. Nunca había estado en un hospital. No quiero que me vuelva a pasar algo así pero … ¿y si pasa? ¿y si no esta ah Kid-kun para protegerme? Kid … es el que mas me ha cuidado … (N/A: me gusta la palabra nunca)

-¡Girl!- me llamo el chico sacudiéndome del hombro. Yo reaccione. Estaba agachado a mi lado junto con Liz y Patty mirándome preocupados (bueno Patty a su manera).

-¿qu-que pasa?- dije parpadeando y mirándolos.

-llevas como cinco minutos mirando al suelo con cara de tener miedo- dijo Liz preocupada -¿que te pasa?-

-creo …. creo que el secuestro me ha traumatizado- dije. Ellos se levantaron y Patty me ayudo con una sonrisa infantil.

-¡no te preocupes! ¡no te preocupes!- dijo con alegría la chica.

-no te volverá pasar- dijo Kid -yo te protegeré- dijo el chico haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

-arigatou ... - dije con una sonrisa

* * *

¿que os a parecido? Tenia unas ganas locas de subir lo ultimo *¬* ¿Os imagináis que Kid os diga eso? ¡ahhh! muero ¿UN review de animo? ¿aunque sea uno chiquitito?

**Bye people!**


	5. Chapter 5

He-hey! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Lo siento, tenia demasiados exámenes -.-U Y encima en las pre-notas he suspendido 3 así que... (putas mates T.T) Bueno a lo que iba. Este es uno de los mas largos (creo). Os dare una noticia. He decidido que no habrá Black StarxTsubaki gomen si ha alguien le gustaba ^.^U ¿El motivo? Pueeeees... ya saldrá mas adelante xD. Bueno no os entretengo mas ¡disfruten! 3

* * *

-¡muy bien así se hace Girl-chan nya~!- me animo Blair

-e-es com-complicado… mantenerlo…-

-¡serás la mejor bruja de Death City! ¡Yay!-

-¡n-no me… me distraigas… Blair!- le implore mientras hacía levitar a duras penas una cuchara. Lo sé. Una cuchara. Ridículo. Pues intentadlo vosotros a ver si os sale. ¿Qué donde estaba y que hacía con Blair? Fácil. Estaba en una casita a las afueras de Death City que Shinigami-sama nos había conseguido. ¿Para qué? Blair me estaba enseñando a controlar mi magia. Como no sabíamos de otra persona que supiera magia (yo sí, Kim-sempai pero me daba miedo preguntárselo) así que elegimos a Blair. Bueno, aparte, mis avances en el Shibusen eran mínimos, ya que, seguía sin arma y nadie me caía bien (descubrí que Kid-kun tiene muuuuchas admiradoras -.-).

-¡has batido tu record Girl!- anuncio la gata mirando un cronometro.

-¿a-así?- dije intentando mantener la concentración. Estábamos sentadas en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la casita (una hora antes me había dado un ataque al entrar al verlo todo tan asimétrico y tuve que reordenar todo), que era más bien pequeña pero tenía de todo. Una pequeña cocina, un frigorífico, la mesa, una litera por si era demasiado tarde para irse, una mesita baja de café entre un sofá y una pequeña televisión. Blair se había cambiado para la ocasión y estaba vestida como una profesora (más bien provocativa a decir verdad).

-¿y … cu-cual era mi record?-

-¡7 segundos!- dijo y acto seguido la cuchara cayó en la mesa. Jodeeeer.

-¿¡tan solo eso!?-

-¡sip!-

-tal vez deberíamos probar con algo más pesado …- dije mirando a mi alrededor en busca de un jarrón o un florero.

-no, no. Girl-chan la magia es complicada de aprender. Yo no soy bruja pero por lo que se, lo mínimo que tienes que hacer es descubrir que animal o cosa representas-

-¿¡y entonces esto de que me sirve?!-

-no se~- dijo alegremente y yo estampe mi cabeza en la mesa.

-ok… ¿y cómo descubro cual es mi cosa o animal?-

-mmmm… ¿tal vez tu animal o cosa favorita? Las calabazas me encantan y quizá por eso me base en ellas~-

-cosa favorita no tengo… (¿el chocolate cuenta xD?) y mi animal favorito … siempre ha sido el perro … pero no me pega ¿no?-

-eghhh … odio a los perros … - dijo Blair apartándose de mi

-je je … ¿y qué tal el gato?-

-¡nyan cierto! ¡Los gatos son muy listos y bonitos!- exclamo y me miro con estrellitas en los ojos.

-emm.. ¿Qué tal si te transformas en gato? Tal vez a si lo descubra-

-¡oh!- dijo de repente golpeando su puño contra la mano -¡ya se! ¡Intenta transformarte tú!-

-pe-pero… ¿Cómo…?-

-¡tú solo imagínalo!-

-esta bien….- me puse de pie, cerré los ojos y me concentre. ¿Cómo debía imaginarme? Tal vez una gatita negra… o algo más… peligroso…. Si…. Como cuando convoque aquellas garras negras… negras… u-una… De repente un humo negro me envolvió de pies a cabeza. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a una Blair gigantesca. ¿Cómo de bajita era ahora? ¿Me habría convertido en el típico chibi cabezón? ¿Una mini Girl?

-¡ahhh!- grito ella -que mona estas Girl-chan~-

-¿de… verdad? ¿Qué soy?- me mire las manos y eran dos patitas negras con uñas bastante… afiladas… -¿una gata?-

-no, no- negó Blair, me cogió, e hizo aparecer un espejo para que me mirara. Frente a mi veía el reflejo de una pequeña… ¿pantera? Completamente negra excepto por unas líneas blancas por encima del lomo y mis ojos eran amarillos como los de un felino. -¡eres una panterita muy mona!-

-¿pero porque tan pequeña? ¿Por qué no soy del tamaño de una pantera adulta?-

-tal vez porque no eres adulta. O porque tu magia es bastante débil- me respondió dejándome en el suelo.

-gracias por el alago- dije con ironía. Intente acostumbrarme a mi nueva forma correteando por la casita. Era bastante gracioso verme (lo sé porque Blair se estaba descojonando), ya que tropezaba constantemente con mis propias patas y me caía contra algo. Al final conseguí correr y caminar con más normalidad que la de un gato drogado.

-es más difícil de lo que pensaba… -

-¡tenías que verme a mí la primera vez que adopte forma humana!-

-sería bastante gracioso- dije. Me imagine a Blair andando por las calles como una drogada y me eche a reír. De repente pegaron en la puerta y nos sobresaltamos. Corrimos y Blair miro por la mirilla de la puerta (ya que yo no llegaba) a ver si era un peligro o me habían descubierto. Por suerte, tan solo eran Maka y los demás (pero no venía ni Kid, ni Liz y tampoco Patty).

-¿nos abrís?- pregunto la peli ceniza. Blair abrió rápidamente y se abalanzo a uno de los chicos

-¡Souuuuul-kun~!- llamo abrazándolo y poniendo su cara en … ejem … pues donde siempre. Yo la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza viendo como a Soul le sangraba la nariz y Maka que por poco no rompe el pomo de la puerta.

-Blair…- la llame yo intentando que parara

-¿nyan?- se dio la vuelta y vio mi cara en plan ''yo que tu paraba si no quieres morir'' –jo…- protesto y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

-¿y Girl-chan?- pregunto Tsubaki mirando a los lados

-estoy aquí- dije y todos miraron a todos lados hasta acabar mirando al suelo (donde estaba yo)-hola- salude

-¿d-de verdad eres tú?- pregunto Maka sorprendida

-¿Quién si no?-

-¿eres una… mini-pantera?- me pregunto Soul

-sep ¿te esperabas algo mejor?-

-¡qué cosa más pequeña! ¡Cómo se nota que el Ore-sama es mejor! ¡Nyajajajajajaja!- rio Black Star a lo que yo gruñí mosqueada. Como seguía riéndose le rugí/maulle y todos se me quedaron mirando.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rio Soul

-¡PARECE UN GATO ESTREÑIDO! ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!- rio Black Star.

-no está bien reírse Black Star- le regaño Tsubaki

-mira que son idiotas- dijo Maka cruzándose de brazos

Yo me enfurecí, el humo negro apareció de nuevo y allí se encontraba de vuelta a su forma humana una servidora

-¡CALLAOS MALDITOS ASIMETRICOS!- les grite pegándoles una patada a cada uno fuertemente en sus partes.

-parece que es igual o peor que Maka …. –susurro a duras penas Soul retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Black Star ni hablaba del dolor.

-mmm… si es buena idea… podría ser como Maka…- dije con una malvada sonrisa - Maka…- dije mirándola con complicidad

-ok...- dijo con la misma sonrisa que yo y sacamos un libro de quien sabe dónde.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- gritamos a la vez dándole a cada uno con la enciclopedia en la cabeza. Tsubaki nos miraba asombrada y Blair (que se quedó un poco aparte) empezó a pintarse las uñas, aburrida. Los pobrecitos se quedaron en el suelo con la cabeza echando humo. Que gran combinación. Yo les castro y Maka los deja tontos. Que bien.

-eh… ¿y entonces has mejorado mucho con tu magia no Girl-chan?- me pregunto Tsubaki sentándose en la mesa con maka y conmigo. Yo suspire al recordar lo poco que había conseguido hacer con mi magia. ¿Y yo tenía un alma extraña? Pues no se notaba…

-en fin… no es que haya conseguido mucho…- le conteste desanimada.

-¡si ha batido su record haciendo levitar cosas!- le dijo Blair intentando animar el ambiente

-¡qué bien! ¿y cuánto era?- pregunto Maka mirándome.

-7 segundos…- suspire dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa. Las otras me miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-etto… ¡La magia es muy difícil Girl-chan! ¡Vas bien!- intento animarme Tsubaki.

-¡Eso! ¡Tienes que esforzarte al máximo!- la imito Maka. Yo me erguí de nuevo y les sonreí. Era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo se hubieran convertido en mis mejores amigas junto con Liz y Patty-chan.

-Gracias por los ánimos ¡me esforzare! (N/A: siempre he dicho que soy muy bipolar xD)- les dije con una gran sonrisa. No voy a permitir que vuelva a hacerle daño a nadie. Así que mejor la controlo.

-¡Yay! ¡Entonces a trabajar!- dijo de repente Blair que había dejado de pintarse las uñas. Pase casi toda la tarde practicando mientras las chicas me animaban. Mi record se amplió un poco (15 segundos) y aprendí a transformarme mejor. En uno de los casos, me transforme, pero, con mi cabeza normal y el cuerpo de una pantera. Black Star y Soul se descojonaron vivos, pero, de nuevo, les metí un gran Death-chop* y creo que esa vez ya les deje sin descendencia. Ya entrada la noche (era bastante tarde como las once o así), active el Soul-protect y nos fuimos todos a nuestras casas. Después de que Blair me dejara en la puerta de la mansión de Kid (acepte ir en una de sus calabazas voladoras), pegue y Liz me abrió.

-¿seguís despiertos?- pregunte con timidez cuando Liz me abrió.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Nos tenías preocupados!- me regaño haciéndome pasar.

-je,je gomen, se me paso el tiempo- reí con nerviosismo llevándome una mano a la nuca. Liz suspiro. Creo que soy un pelín cansina je,je. Están casi todo el día encima de mí.

-Patty hace rato que se fue a la cama y Kid está en su habitación haciendo no sé qué de un trabajo- me explico –sera mejor que nos durmamos, mañana hay clases-

-haaaaiii…- le conteste bostezando. La magia caaaansa. Me fui a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, quedando bocarriba. No tenía ganas de cambiarme por el pijama así que me quite todo menos la camisa (como en mis primeros días y no penséis mal, no me quite la ropa interior ¬¬) y me tape con las sabanas. Suspiré. Hace como un mes, era una chica que soñaba con meterse en un anime y abandonar la monotonía del mundo real… Tal vez tenga un ángel de la guarda que me escucho y quiso hacer realidad mi deseo… Quien sabe… Yo antes de llegar pensaba que pasaría si conocía a los de Soul Eater. Os diré mi reacción pensada. Hablaría con Maka sobre libros. Me haría gran amiga de Tsubaki. Sacaría mi parte infantil con Patty. Le pediría a Liz que me enseñara a ser más femenina. Obligaría a Soul a declararse a Maka xD. Y, lo más gracioso es que me consideraba Blackstariana* y pensaba que alabaría a Black Star (N/A: ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITOOOO). Y en cuanto a Kid… lo primero sería presentarle a mi amiga Eva (N/A: teníamos un Death the Kid en el cole y lo acosábamos xD. Es mi mama otaku :3) para que lo acosara y… no tenía más pensado para el… y resulta que es uno de mis mejores amigos. Al principio un poco frío pero mi amigo al fin y al cabo xD. Y así, pensando en esto y en lo otro, me dormí.

. . . .

Me desperté muy tempranito. Me levante y me vestí. Me pareció un poco extraño no escuchar nada en la casa, así que busque por los cuartos. Nada. Malditos. Me tendría que ir al Shibusen sola. Maldecí por lo bajo y oí ruido en la sala de fiestas y, extrañada, me dirigí allí. Abrí la puerta y me encontré una gran fiesta en la que estaban Bob Esponja, todos los de Horas de Aventuras (incluido el caracolito) Ace de One Piece y Mordecai y Rigby de Historias Corrientes. Ace estaba de florero porque no se movía xD. Empecé a hablar con la princesa bultos sobre los unicornios y pegasos que vivían en la casa de Mickey Mouse que vivía en Burgo de Randa*, que era vecino de Ash Ketchum, que jugaba al futbol con los laceradores del laberinto* que tenía el vecino/primo de Eren que vivía con el dios Kaito y Goku en Nortia* donde habitaban los mejores malabaristas del universo. La conversación era muy entretenida, hasta que, comenzó un terremoto. Lo raro es que nadie se movía y yo tampoco. ¿Un terremoto? ¿Por el careto? Ostias. Me está llamando alguien. ¿Eres tu Bob Esponja?

-¡Girl! ¡Girl! ¡Despierta de una vez!- grito Kid sacudiéndome mientras dormía.

-mmm… ocho minutos más…- proteste dándome la vuelta.

-estaría bien, ya que es simétrico- dijo Kid con uno de sus ataques de simetría –¿pero qué digo? ¡vamos levántate! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- me ordeno sacudiéndome de nuevo.

-ok…ok…- acepté. Me levante adormilada y camine hasta el armario. Lo abrí y me quede pensando allí rascándome la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que Kid aún no se había ido y me di la vuelta para decirle que se fuera pero me calle al ver su cara. Tenía la boca que le llegaba al suelo y estaba bastante sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte frotándome un ojo. El no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta. Al cabo de unos minutos (tardo en pensar recién levantada xD), me di cuenta de que era. Seguía con la camisa, pero, me tapaba súper poco (a ver, lo que tenía que tapar, tapaba ¬¬) y tenía casi todas las piernas al aire. Me sonroje violentamente y tire de la camisa hacia abajo.

-¡ve-vete!- le ordene sonrojada, señalando la puerta con la otra mano. Él se fue corriendo sin mirarme súper sonrojado. ¡QUE VERGUENZAAAAAAA! ¡MIERDAAAAAAA! ¡AHHHHHHH! Intentando no pensar en lo recién sucedido me vestí a toda prisa y fui a desayunar. Comí sin apartar la mirada del plato y, creo, ya que no lo veía muy bien, que Liz me miro extrañada. A ver. Mi reacción para mí es totalmente normal, ya que, en la vida he vivido con un chico y nunca ninguno me había visto con tan poca ropa (N/A: totalmente cierto). No se cómo reaccionareis vosotras pero para mí es MI-ER-DA-QUE-VER-GUEN-ZA-NO-LE-MI-RES. Como íbamos caminando al Shibusen, camine más deprisa que ellos y llegue antes.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Girl-chan, Kid?- le pregunto Liz al ver que yo me adelantaba –esta súper rara-

-pues… no-no tengo ni-ni la menor idea…- le contesto el otro mirando al suelo, un poco sonrojado.

-tal vez quiera llegar prontito ¿no crees nee-chan?- sugirió Patty

-pu-puede ser- le dio la razón su hermana con una gotita en la cabeza.

Llegue y entre a el Shibusen, corrí hasta mi clase, que aún no había comenzado, y me senté en mi sitio. Los que entraban se me quedaban mirando, ya que, me estaba metiendo cabezazos contra la mesa. Cuando llego Sid (también se me quedo mirando con una gotita en la cabeza), pare de auto-herirme y mire con atención a la chica que traía a su lado.

-¡a ver, todos a sus asientos!- ordeno el zombie y todos le obedecieron -¡quiero presentaros a una nueva compañera que se incorporara a partir de ahora!-

-¡Soy Carla Eater! ¡Soy un arma! ¡Encantada de conoceros!- anuncio alegremente la recién llegada. ¿Eater? ¿Cómo Soul? Que yo sepa solo tiene un hermano. Pero se llama Wes. No Carla. La observe con curiosidad. Era alta (de mi misma estatura), delgada y tenía el pelo negro, recogido en una cola menos por un mechón del flequillo. Sid le asignó un sitio y ella se sentó sin rechistar.

Me parece que he encontrado mi arma…

* * *

Cham! Cham! ¡Y Carla-chan hace su entradaaa!

Blackstariana*: es un termino que me he inventado yo y una amiga xD. Significa obsesionadas con Black Star, o como decimos nosotras ¡HABITANTES DEL PLANETA BLACK STAR NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Death-chop*: es el golpe que me he inventado para Girl, pero en vez de la cabeza es un poco mas abajo xD

Burgo de Randa*: es el Burgo donde vive el rey Randa, en Terramedia, del libro Graceling

Laceradores*: son arañas medio mecánicas que pululan por el laberinto comiéndose a la gente que se queda dentro por la noche, del libro El corredor del laberinto

Nortia*: país del libro Donde los arboles cantan

¿Que os ha parecido? Me anime bastante por el review -^_^- pero no quiero que me haga nada Slender-sama T.T me da miedito . Pues ya esta... ¿Un review? ¿Aunque sea uno chiquitito? ¿Me dais chocolate? Tengo hambre u.u

**Sayonara! Hasta el proximo cap!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wehee! ¡Aquí Akari de nuevo! Aprovecho que aun es domingo u.u Este es un poco mas largo aun que el anterior. Siento que no sea simétrico u.u hago lo que puedo. Anuncio que este capi es el debut de Carla-chan en esta historia ^-^ (no se porque digo debut si en el pasado también salio pero bueno... xD) ¡Espero que os guste! Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía porque me lo voy a pedir por los reyes .)

* * *

Al acabar las clases todo el mundo salió y yo me quede y mire a mi alrededor en busca de la chica que me había llamado la atención. Todos habían salido ya. Suspire por lo empanada que estaba a veces, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta. En el pasillo, la busque de nuevo y… allí estaba. Apoyada en la pared mirando a los lados, en mi opinión, un poco desorientada. La observe unos segundos, ella miro hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando y se dirigió a un pasillo en concreto. Como me di cuenta de que se estaba yendo, la alcancé y la pare por el brazo.

-¡o-oye! -la llame un poco nerviosa

-eh… ¿sí? -me pregunto parándose y girándose para mirarme

-tú… por casualidad… ¿eres la hermana de Soul Eater?

-¿Soul? ¿o sea nii-san? ¡sí! -me contesto sonriendo

-ah… je perdona es que me he sorprendido un poco -me explique llevándome la mano a la nuca con una gotita en la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, es normal, jeje

-¡aish no me he presentado! ¡Mi nombre es Death the Girl! ¡Encantada de conocerte!

-mucho gusto Girl -me contesto ella sonriendo. ¡Al fin alguien amigable en NOT! ¡Es un milagro!

-y… como has dicho que eres un arma… y yo soy técnico… ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera? No es que sea la mejor técnico del mundo pero… iré mejorando… y eso…. -le ofrecí yo golpeando mis dedos índices entre sí con timidez.

-¿¡e-en serio!? ¡¿me lo pides de verdad?! -me pregunto ella sorprendida con estrellitas en los ojos -¡yo encantadísima seria tu compañera!- acepto ella con felicidad

-¡Qué bien! ¡ya tengo compiiii! -festeje abrazándola y ella me abrazo también con felicidad –por cierto… ¿Qué arma eres?

-soy una guadaña de doble hoja

-¡waaaa! ¡que simétrica debes ser! -la admire yo con estrellitas en los ojos y boca de gato. Ella me miro raro.

-¿si… simétrica?

-ah… gomen- me disculpe yo –tengo una extraña manía de mantener todo simétrico… y me encanta todo lo simétrico (como a Kid-kun) -explique y ella asintió –por cierto… ¿quieres que te guie?

-¡ah no hace falta! Me he memorizado los pasillos mientras venia hacia aquí

-¿ein? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? -le pregunte sorprendida

-bueeno… puedo calcular las cosas a la perfección- me explico -así que deduzco que como aquel pasillo-dijo y señalo un pasillo –y el de los de las clases EAT están bastante cerca y de aquí mismo torciendo a la derecha estas en la entrada… y como los de EAT salen diez minutos más tarde que nosotros… calculo que Soul estará aquí en 3…2…1 -dijo mirando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca

-¡Hey Carla!

Yo mire hacia el pasillo, sin poder creérmelo y... allí estaba. Soul, Maka, los demás y… Kid. Mierda. Puto pasillo. Putas clases. Puta vida. Puto todo. Yo me sonroje al verle y mire hacia el suelo. Carla me miro extraña, luego miro hacia donde yo miraba (Kid) y volvió su vista hacia mi sonriendo extrañamente. Llegaron hasta nosotras y empezaron las presentaciones.

-Chicos, esta es mi hermana Carla - la presento Soul –Carla estos son Black Star- lo señalo –Kid- cambio la dirección de su dedo hacia el –Liz y Patty- hizo lo mismo de nuevo –Tsubaki- la señalo a ella también –y… mi técnico Maka- finalizo. Huy. Maka la última. Esto me huele a amor. Ya ves que sí.

-Encantada de conoceros-dijo ella inclinándose como los japoneses.

-¡Claro que estas encantada de conocerme! ¡SI SOY KAMI-SAMA! ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!- rio Black Star, con los brazos en jarras y arqueando mucho la espalda.

-¿Ya conoces a Girl-chan, Carla-chan?- le pregunto Tsubaki ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Si! ¡De hecho, es mi nueva técnico!- anuncio alegremente. Los otros se quedaron un poco a cuadros. Hombre, no me extraña. Si acaba de llegar y ya tiene técnico… y yo he tardado como un mes en conseguir compañera… Por cierto, aún sigo sin levantar la cabeza, que sigo mirando al suelo vamos. Liz me volvió a mirar extrañada.

-¿Te pasa algo Girl-chan? Estás muy rara- me pregunto ella, yo di un respingo y alcé la cabeza.

-¡no, no, nada, nada!- negó con las manos -¡oye Carla! ¿Qué tal si vamos a practicar un poco, eh?- le pregunte intentando desviar el tema y la cogí del brazo -¡anda vamos!- dije y me fui corriendo, arrastrando a Carla conmigo. Corrí y corrí, hasta que sali del Shibusen y corrí por media Death City arrastrando a Carla, y lo extraño es que se dejó xD , ni protesto ni nada. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al bosque donde Maka y los demás entrenaban las resonancias en grupo. Yo me detuve, jadeando, para intentar respirar.

-y… ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- me pregunto Carla aun en el suelo –ah, no me lo digas, he visto como mirabas a Kid-san

-¿qu-que te hace pensar que es po-por el?- pregunte yo enrojeciendo. Maldita sea es demasiado lista.

-pues… que lo has mirado y se te ha puesto la cara roja y yo acabo de sacar el tema y te pones igual- explico levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones -¿acaso te gusta?

-¿¡Qué dices?! ¡¿Có-como me va a gustar Kid-kun!? ¡Si lo conozco desde hace poco!- le replique yo ¿Gustarme Kid? Venga ya. Y que más ¿Soul enamorado de Black Star? Estaría gracioso. Aunque… ¿Por qué me siento así? Nah, tan solo es lo de esta mañana.

-tan solo… ha pasado algo… muy vergonzoso- le explique yo arrascandome la cara con un dedo -¿puedo confiar en que no se lo digas a nadie?-le pregunte con timidez y ella me sonrió.

-¡pues claro! Hay que confiar ciegamente en tu compañera ¿no?- dijo alegremente con una dulce sonrisa. Yo le sonreí de igual manera y comencé a contarle lo que me había pasado. Ella me miraba conteniéndose un poco la risa, aunque al final no aguanto y estallo en carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rio ella revolcándose en el suelo y sujetándose la barriga

-¡no-no te rías Carla!- le dije yo enrojeciendo de nuevo.

-¡PERO ES QUE ES GRACIOSISIMO! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rio de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-pues yo no le veo la gracia

-oh, vamos no seas asi- me suplico limpiándose la cara –además ¿sabes por qué me rio?

-ehhhh…. No

-¡porque es ridículo Girl! ¡Pueden pasarte cosas peores en esta vida!- explico ella y comenzó a reírse de nuevo –además ¿y cuando vayas a la playa y te toque ponerte el bikini? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada.

-pues… no lo había pensado… pero… tienes que comprenderme, tu vives con Soul y con Wes… dos hombres y yo tan solo tengo una hermana- ella me miro extrañada

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano que se llama Wes?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-Pu-pues….-estaba un poco nerviosa y me puse a reírme como una tonta -me-me lo dijo Soul-kun… ¡si, el me lo dijo!

-ah… ¿y cómo se llama tu hermana?-me pregunto curiosa. Yo la mire con una gotita en la cabeza. Que fácilmente me cambiaba de tema.

-es mi hermana mayor y se llama Sara-explique y mire hacia delante sonriendo-es un poco plasta… pero la hecho de menos

-¿Dónde esta?

-pues…-intente encontrar una excusa creíble, pero, como no encontraba nada, opte por contarle la verdad… a medias- la verdad yo no soy japonesa, soy española y ella vive alli

-¿Española?

-Sí, está en la unión Europea… Europa-

-sí, si se dónde está- me corto ella- pero me ha extrañado un poco, hablas muy bien el japonés

-eh… gracias -ni me había dado cuenta de que no hablaba el español ¿Cómo se hablaba el español? Etto…

-¿podrías hablarme un poco en tu idioma? -me pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos

-e-em… lo intentare…-ella me miro extrañada -quiero decir ¡pues claro!- me corregí y me lleve una mano a la cabeza ¿Cómo se hablaba mi idioma? Que pregunta más tonta… je,je. Haber…. Tú piensa que estás hablando en español y a lo mejor cuela…

-_**Pues el español no es muy difícil en comparación (creo) tan solo cambian la escritura y… eso….**_

-¿eh? No te entiendo lo más mínimo ¿estás hablando español? -me pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos. Yo asentí y salte de alegría internamente. ¡Lo conseguí! Mi querido idioma… te he echado de menos

-¿Me lo podrías traducir?

-Claro te he dicho que el español no es muy difícil en comparación al japonés que tan solo cambian la escritura

-waaahh… usáis muy pocas palabras… lo has dicho súper rápido

-bueno…-me lleve una mano a la nuca con una gota en la cabeza –la verdad es que donde yo vivo nos comemos algunas letras…

-¿y en qué parte vives? –me pregunto con curiosidad

-en Andalucía, en concreto Málaga

-ahhhh…

-como echo de menos ir a la comic…. –pense en voz alta

-¿Qué es la comic?

-es una tienda, aunque se llama Comic Store, donde venden figuritas de anime, mangas, espadas, libretas…. Es el paraíso de cualquier otaku –le dije soñando despierta

-¿¡Eres otaku?! ¡Yo también!

-¿¡En serio? –le pregunte con emoción y ella asintió

-¿Cuál es tu anime favorito?

-mmm… estoy entre Shingeki no Kyojin y So… y Inazuma Eleven –dije corrigiéndome al vuelo. Sería extraño que existiera un anime con el nombre de su hermano. Estuvimos charlando un graaaan rato sobre anime y manga. Por lo visto amaba a Jeff the Killer. A mí me da miedo y eso que solo he oído hablar de él. Sé que tiene la boca rajada y los parpados y que te mata por las noches con un cuchillo después de escuchar _Go to sleep…_ Pero ya está.

-¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? –me pregunto ella

-Je… si empiezo no paro pero… supongo que… Ace de One Piece (N/A: OMG como lo amo….en realidad seria Blacky pero…. Como que no xD)

-Oi, ¿y si empezamos a entrenar un poco? –ofreció ella levantándose del suelo (hacia rato que nos habíamos sentado) y empezando a estirarse

-Sera lo mejor, pero te aseguro que en mi vida he empuñado un arma….

-Y yo nunca he sido manejada, las dos somos principiantes –me dijo sonriendo

-Ok… transfórmate –le pedí levantándome. Carla cerró los ojos, concentrada, y empezó a brillar con un tono rojizo, que la envolvió y voló, parándose delante de mí. El brillo se evaporo y… hala. Allí tenía una guadaña con dos hojas en cada extremo, que cogí con un poco de miedo. No pesaba, ni me quemaban las manos así que supuse que nuestras almas estaban sincronizadas.

-¡Sugoiiii! –Admire con estrellitas en los ojos – ¡eres totalmente simétricaaa!

-¡gracias! –dijo ella, apareciendo su reflejo en una de las hojas –y ahora intenta cortar algo

-si… ¿Cómo qué? –le pregunte con una gotita en la cabeza

-pueees… aquel árbol, el que está delante de ti, deduzco que si controlas tu fuerza, harás que el árbol caiga hacia delante y si lo rematas con la otra hoja y lo lanzas hacia arriba, partiéndolo en dos sabremos que tienes fuerza y conmigo mas

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… pero… ¡intentémoslo!

Avancé corriendo hacia el árbol e hinque una de las hojas en él. Mierda, se ha quedado atascada. Empuje la hoja con más fuerza aun y el árbol se inclinó un poco. Grite de la rabia. Puto árbol. Lo intente otra vez, con mucha más fuerza y el árbol se partió por la mitad. Mientras caía cambie la hoja con rapidez e hice un corte hacia arriba, partiéndolo en dos partes iguales. Yo me enfurecí. ¡No era simétrico! Sin que ningún trozo se cayera al suelo hice cortes cambiando las hojas cuando hacía falta. Parecía que había usado aquello de toda la vida. Al final todos los trozos del tronco cayeron al suelo, en orden, quedando en una gran pila con… 8 tacos.

-simétrico…. –dije admirando aquella obra de arte

-¡Que guay Girl! ¡Lo has bordado!

-¿A si? –Pregunte y me quede pensando -¡madre mía! ¿¡Cómo mierdas he hecho esto?! –pregunte sorprendida apoyando la guadaña en mi hombro

-¡tienes mucho talento! ¡Me alegro de ser tu arma!

-gr-gracias, pero ni siquiera sé cómo lo he hecho…

-¡entonces solo es cuestión de practica! ¡sigamoooos~! –me animo ella con alegría.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde cortando árboles y practicando un poco como coger a Carla correctamente. Como me daba cosa cortar demasiados árboles, cortamos solo dos, y practicamos con enemigos imaginarios, en plan cortando el aire vamos. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, ella se transformó de nuevo en humana y se estirazó.

-buaaaah… -bostezo Carla estirándose –Creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez

-sí, yo también lo creo –dije sentada en el suelo sonriéndole

-¿y si nos apuntamos ya a EAT? –propuso ella

-no creo que sea buena idea… ¿sabes que tenemos que matar demonios no? –pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-sep, pero me parece que así aprenderemos mucho más rápido… ¡y además estaremos con los demás! -dijo ella y yo mire al cielo, pensativa

-ya… pero… ¿no te da miedo? –Ella me miro con expresión interrogante –quiero decir, podríamos morir… -suspire –_y yo no quiero encontrarme otra vez a aquella bruja –_pensé, la verdad me daban mucho miedo los demonios, aunque yo sea parcialmente uno…

-eso ya lo sé, pero sin riesgos no se consigue nada ¿no? –me pregunto ella sonriendo

-bueno… déjame que lo piense unos días ¿vale? Si me siento preparada, entonces nos apuntaremos a EAT

-¡ok! –accedió ella haciendo un saludo estilo militar. Yo me reí ante su acción. Caminamos un rato hasta la casa de Soul y Maka, ya que ella viviría allí por un tiempo. Por el camino hablamos de cosas diversas y yo lo advertí de lo que creía que su querido hermano sentía por su técnico.

-no, si ya me he fijado –me dijo ella y yo me sorprendí.

-la verdad es que no lo oculta demasiado –me reí yo –la única que no se da cuenta es Maka

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Tendré que apañar algo!

-¿de verdad? –le pregunte y ella asintió -¡pues yo te ayudo! –anuncie alzando un puño al aire

-¡bien! ¡Cuantos más mejor! –Me dijo sonriendo –ya te diré cuando se me ocurra algo… -me susurro al oído –puede que nos estén escuchando….

-yap, si es que estamos al lado –dije señalando el piso –bueeno ¡hasta mañana! –me despedí cuando estuvo en la puerta

-¡adiós! –se despidió ella con la mano

Camine tranquilamente hacia la mansión de Kid. Kid… creo que será mejor hacerle caso a Carla, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por lo menos no era demasiado tarde, a juzgar por donde estaba el sol, serian como las siete. Llegue a la puerta y no me moleste en pegar, abrí con las llaves que tenía en mi bolsillo. Ayer me las había dejado en el escritorio. Bendita sea mi memoria.

-ya estoy aquiii…. –anuncie y espera una respuesta por parte de alguien. Silencio. Suspire. Seguramente tendrían una misión y se habrían ido. Camine hasta mi habitación, me quite la chaqueta y la colgué en el armario. Revise que todo estaba simétrico (lo estaba), abrí mi mochila, cogí mis libros y mi estuche y me dirigí a la sala donde Kid tenía la mesa larga. Me senté en una de las sillas y me puse a hacer deberes.

-ajjjj… -proteste y eche la cabeza hacia atrás –como odio estudiar….pero no hay más remedio… -dije para mí y seguí con los malditos deberes. Ah, sí, por cierto, cuando me quedo sola, hablo. Si, así sin más, yo, hablando sola. Después de un rato de concentración, el espejo de cuerpo entero del fondo de la habitación se puso a brillar. Yo me levante de la silla de repente y corrí al espejo, donde, una imagen de Shinigami-sama me saludo.

-¡hola, hola Girl-chan! –me saludo alegremente el dios

-¡hola Shinigami-sama! –Salude yo alegremente con la mano -¿a qué viene esta llamada?

-¡pues a nada! –Contesto igualmente y yo me lo quede mirando con una gotita en la cabeza –he pensado que estabas aburrida, como ahorita estas sola…

-¿ein? ¿y usted como sabe eso? -pregunte ladeando la cabeza

-bueno, como he mandado a todos a una misión… pues lo he suspuesto

-ahh… ¿y que misión es? –pregunte curiosa

-veras, no iban bien con la recolecta de almas…. Asi que les he hecho una clase de repaso

-¿¡La clase de repaso?! ¿¡Ya!? ¡Yo quiero iiiiir! –suplique de rodillas a Shinigami, que me miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-la verdad, no puedes Girl-chan, es su clase –me explico el dios encogiéndose de hombros (a su manera)

-jooo…. Bueno, y si no me equivoco, lucharan contra el profesor Stein ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo se todo –dije yo poniendo mis brazos en jarras -¿pero no era cuando aparecía Sid-sensei por primera vez? –pregunte para mí misma

-Seguramente al venir tú, has alterado la historia

-Puede ser… ¿entonces solo lucharan contra Stein? ¿y Kid-kun también? –pregunte extrañada

-¡Si! –Contesto alegremente Shinigami-sama

-mmm… ¿puedo verlo? –pregunte tímidamente

-bueno, Stein acaba de dar por concluida la clase…. En este mismo instante

-¡noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Yo quería verloooo! –Llore rodando por el suelo –por queeeeee…. –llore con cascadas en los ojos y el dios me miro con una gotita en la cabeza

-no se puede hacer nada –dijo el –por cierto, ¡me han dicho que ya tienes un arma!

-¡sip! –conteste sentando y sonriendo. Que bipolaridad dios -¡es la hermana de Soul-kun!

-¿Carla-chan no? –me pregunto y yo asentí -¿Qué arma es?

-¡es una guadaña de doble hoja simétricamente perfecta! –le explique yo con uno de mis ataques

-de verdad, eres clavada a Kid… -me dijo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-por cierto Girl… como veo que sabes lo que pasara en un futuro…. No se lo digas a nadie ni intentes cambiarlo por favor –me pidió y yo me sorprendí. ¿Qué no lo cambiara? ¿O sea que deje que despierten al Kishin? –por favor Girl-chan, prométemelo

-de acuerdo… no diré ni haré nada que perjudique demasiado al futuro –accedí yo suspirando

-y no le digas lo de tu alma a nadie

-eso lo tenía claro

-¡bien! ¡Pues hasta otra! –se despidió con su gigantesca mano

-¡adiós! –me despedí yo también. El espejo volvió a brillar y la imagen de Shinigami-sama desapareció. A los pocos minutos oí la puerta de abrirse y escuche a Kid algo sobre ''un loco asimétrico'' y ''no lo quiero volver a ver más''

-¡veo que ya habéis llegado! –Dije en las escaleras que habían después de la entrada -¿Cómo os ha ido? –pregunte (aunque ya lo sabía xD). Venian cubiertos de polvo y con la ropa un pelín descolocada.

-maldito científico –respondió simplemente Kid de mal humor. Yo contuve la risa –no quiero volver a verlo jamás –refunfuño él y no me aguante más y me reí. Ellos se me quedaron mirando raro. Que ganas de ir mañana al Shibusen. Querría ver la cara que ponían al ver a su nuevo y ''asimétrico'' tutor.

* * *

¿Que tal? La próxima vez darme chocolate, en serio ¬¬ y si no tenéis, helado que aunque no pega me lo como xD Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado ^.^ ¿Un review? ¿Pensáis que estoy un poco loca y soy bipolar? (porque lo soy muajajajajaja) ¿deberia poner un poco mas de romance de por medio? no se es que sino avanzamos demasiado rápido xD

**Bye bye people!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey heyyy! Aqui Aka-chan con otro capiii! Ayer no subi porque estube en el Mangafest de Sevilla (Aunque ni siquiera entre T.T) ¡Nos acercamos al 8 *-*! Simetría próxima! Quería agradeceros a todos los que estáis siguiendo esta historia. Esta es la que tiene mas reviews! Eso me alegra mucho. No es que la historia se vaya a acabar ya es que quería agradecéroslo xD

PD: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS DULCEEEES *¬*!

Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo (creo que se escribe asi xD) si no, tendría a Black Star para mi ^.^

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos al Shibusen (si otra vez, aún era jueves -.-) y me encontré a Carla en la puerta de la clase. La salude con energía, ella me devolvió el saludo y entramos.

-¿Has pensado en lo de ayer? –me pregunto sentándose y ladeando la cabeza. Yo negué con la cabeza –oh… ya sé que da miedo pero… ¡avanzaríamos mucho más rápido!

-lo se…. –suspire yo –solo… déjame pensármelo… mañana te daré una respuesta ¿vale? –ella asintió con la cabeza y, en ese instante, Sid-sensei entro por la puerta.

-¡a ver! ¡Silencio! –Ordeno y todos se callaron y se sentaron -¡hoy voy a explicar las partes del alma! – Nada más que dijo la palabra ''alma'' me tense. De verdad, creo que he pillado un trauma. Carla me miro de reojo pero volvió rápidamente la vista hacia Sid. Paso mucho rato explicando las partes que había, y cuantos tipos también, así que, estudie en profundidad como era mi alma de extraña. Cuando paso a las preguntas uno de los alumnos pregunto si alguna vez se había dado el caso de un alma con todos los tipos posibles mezclados. Yo me tense y me empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-seguramente habréis oído hablar del licántropo que le robo el ojo a la reina de las brujas –pregunto y todos asintieron –pues, él tiene alma de humano y bruja y tan solo se conoce una persona con todas las almas posibles mezcladas –explico y, os juro, que me miro de reojo.

-¿y quién es? –pregunto otro

-aun no lo hemos encontrado –mintió Sid. Vaya, encubriéndome. Yo suspire de alivio cuando dejaron el tema. Carla me miro de reojo entrecerrando los ojos y yo me concentre en Sid. Creo que sospecha algo. Mierda. Pasada la clase salí corriendo afuera pero Carla me pillo en la puerta.

-¿Qué sabes de esa persona? –pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿qu-que persona? –pregunte nerviosa

-no te hagas la tonta, te has puesto muy tensa cuando la han mencionado….

-n-no sé de qué me hablas…. –dije yo mirando a mi alrededor. Joder, cuando quieren como tardan en llegar. Ella suspiro

-bueno… si no me lo quieres decir lo respeto… pero no debería haber secretos entre nosotras

-ya… -dije y mire al suelo –te lo diré llegado el momento ¿vale? –y ella asintió, no muy convencida.

-¡heeey! –nos llamó alguien desde un pasillo. Nos giramos y vimos a nuestros amigos y a…. Yo abrí los ojos como platos cuando se acercaron. Imposible. Tenía delante de mí a una chica más bien bajita, de pelo verde, dos coletas altas, con mechas de colores, morena, de ojos amarillos, con una estrella tatuada en el brazo…. Junto a otra chica mucho más alta, de pelo morado, cola alta, ojos rosas, de tez pálida…. Como mis oc's…. NO. PUEDE. SER. HANA MITSUKI Y MEGUMI TSUBASA.

-¡ellas son Hana y Megumi! –nos las presento Maka. ¿Es que todos los días tengo que conocer a alguien nuevo? Mañana conozco a Goku. Lo veo.

-¡encantada de conoceros! ¡yo soy Hana! –dijo alegremente la peli verde sonriendo.

-¡y yo soy Megumi! –dijo la peli morada. Ay. Que son mis oc's ¿Qué demonios hacen en Soul Eater mis oc's? Son de Soul Eater si…. ¡pero se supone que son inventadas!

-etto…. Encantada yo soy Death the Girl –me presente yo y se me quedaron mirando. Sus mirabas pasaban de mi a Kid, yo, Kid, yo Kid.

-¿Sois familia o algo…? –pregunto confundida Megumi señalándonos.

-no –contesto molesto Kid. Uy. A mí también me molesta que nos digan que somos familia… pero ¿y a él por qué le molesta?

-Yo soy Carla Eater y soy el arma de Girl y hermana de Soul, encantada –se presentó Carla inclinándose.

-¡Oye Girl! ¡Ahora que tienes arma deberías enfrentarte a mí! –exclamo Black Star de repente. Yo lo mire con una gotita en la cabeza

-me-mejor que no…. Aun soy una novata…. –me rehusé yo ante su propuesta

-¡pues entonces lucha contra mí, Black Star –propuso infantilmente Hana

-Hana…. –suspiro Megumi pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a su hermana –no tenemos tiempo, recuerda la misión –dijo Megumi haciendo énfasis en ''misión''

-Jo… -protesto frotándose la cabeza la pequeña -¿entonces nos tenemos que ir ya? –Pregunto y la otra asintió con la cabeza -¡pues hasta luego! –se despidió con la mano y, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Black Star. Ay. Dios. Mu-e-ro. ¡Kawaiii! ¡Mis oc's cumplen lo escrito! Las chicas se fueron y dejaron al peli azul con una cara de tonto impresionante.

-eh… ¿y eso…? –pregunto Carla impresionada.

-waaa…. Que pareja más kawaiii… -divague yo con estrellitas en los ojos. Black Star volvió en sí.

-¡bu-bueno! ¡El ore-sama se va a buscar alguna misión! ¡Vamos Tsubaki! –ordeno el chico sonrojado y se fue.

-¡hai! –asintió la peli negra siguiendo su técnico.

-¡Carla! ¡Otra pareja mas que hay que juntar! –le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros con los ojos en forma de estrellita.

-mmm… ¡sí! –dijo ella pensándoselo y poniendo su cara igual que la mía. Los otros nos miraron con cara rara.

-¿otra? ¿Cuál más hay? –pregunto Soul curioso y un sudor frio recorrió nuestras espaldas. Maka entrecerró los ojos, pensativa.

-la de…. Etto…. ¡otra pareja que no conocéis! –se excusó Carla y yo asentí energéticamente.

-deberiamos irnos… se hace tarde –dijo Liz mirando el reloj.

-si será lo mejor ¿Vienes Girl? –pregunto Kid mirándome. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-tengo las clases ¿recuerdas? –dije, ellos asintieron y se fueron.

-¿Qué clases? –pregunto Carla con curiosidad.

-tengo clases de japonés por la tarde –mentí –aun no lo domino demasiado bien. No veas que troooola. Si parece que soy japonesa.

-ah… no veo donde no lo dominas pero ¡chao! –se despidió ella y yo me fui. Si antes no sospechaba, ahora sí que lo hace. Camine por Death City un buen rato sin querer ir aun a la cabañita. Me quede mirando hacia una cafetería y me rugieron las tripas. Que hambre… Pero no podía comer puesto que no tenía una mísera moneda. Debería buscar un trabajo…. Que extraño se me hace pronunciarlo. En mi vida he trabajado. Tan solo tengo 13 años (Para mí son pocos). Tal vez podría ir al Deathbucks coffee… ni idea. Suspire y me dirigí hacia las afueras de Daeth City, cuando note que me estaban siguiendo. Me tense y me puse nerviosa. ¿Y si era otra vez la bruja esa? Camine por muchos callejones intentando despistar un poco a mi seguidor pero nada.

-¡Giiirl-chaaaan! –me llamo alguien. Yo mire a mi alrededor en busca de la persona que me estaba llamando -¡aquí arriba~ -mire al cielo y vi a Blair encima de su calabaza flotante.

-¡llevo esperándote mucho rato! –me regaño flotando delante mía

-ok… ¿me llevas? –pregunte señalando su calabaza y ella asintió alegremente.

-¡sube~!

Me subí al lado de la gata y despegamos. Mire hacia atrás en busca de mi perseguidor pero no vi a nadie.

-perdón por la tardanza Blair… me estaban siguiendo y he intentado despistarlo -le explique yo y ella asintió, comprendiendo mis motivos. Llegamos a la cabañita y entramos dentro.

-¡hoy he decidido que practiquemos tu magia ofensiva! –anuncio ella sonriendo

-¿y donde lo haremos? Fuera no podemos –dije señalando la puerta que estaba detrás mía.

-¡sígueme! –me dijo y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Yo la seguí con curiosidad.

-¡pump pump pupmkin pump pumpkin! –Recitó Blair alzando un brazo hacia delante y el sofá comenzó a levitar y lo coloco a un lado -¡chachan~!

Debajo del sofá había una trampilla de madera que Blair abrió, provocando un chirrido muy desagradable. Dentro de la trampilla estaba oscuro y tan solo se veían los primeros peldaños de una escalera de caracol que se hundía en la oscuridad.

-¿A-a dónde lleva eso? –pregunte temerosa al ver que Blair empezaba a descender las escaleras.

-ya lo veras

-¿no necesitas luz?

-soy una gata Girl, veo en la oscuridad, tú también debes de poder –explico Blair internándose en la oscuridad. ¿Yo también podría? Bueno… era la bruja de las panteras…. Tal vez.

-Liberacion del Soul Protect –dije y note como emanaba la fuerza en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos e intente transformar mis ojos en los de mi forma felina, los abrí y… nada. Veía tan negro como antes. Los cerré de nuevo y los abrí casi al momento y esa vez, fue como si allí abajo fuera de día con un sol radiante.

-¡Blair espérame! –dije corriendo escaleras abajo. La alcance y abrió mucho los ojos al verme.

-¡Alaaaa! ¡Tienes los ojos de un gato! –admiro la gata con estrellitas en los ojos. Yo no dije nada y seguí avanzando. Las escaleras eran bastante largas y tardamos un rato en llegar al final del todo. Al final había una puerta de hierro, Blair saco unas llaves de quien-sabe-donde y abrió la puerta. Nos encontrábamos ante una habitación escavada en la roca bastante amplia, la cual, estaba prácticamente vacia, a excepción de un cubo y una fregona que había en la esquina, que supongo que eran para fregar el suelo de piedra.

-¿Qu-que es esto Blair? –pregunte mirando la ''habitación'' que más que eso era una cueva.

-Pues esto es donde vas a practicar tus hechizos de combate –explico la gata, se dirigió hacia un panel donde había un botón rojo gigantesco que ponía ''Luz''. Lo apretó y no paso absolutamente nada. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que aún tenía los ojos de gato. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir teniendo (creo) mis ojos normales.

-¡Bueeeno~! ¡Vamos allá! –dijo y camino hasta una equis roja que había en el lado derecho de la habitación. Yo camine dudosa hasta la otra equis, quedando cara a cara.

-¿preparada? –pregunto ella invocando una de sus calabazas y montándose en ella.

-¡e-espera! ¡no-no se hacer nada…! –intente decirle pero ella paso de mí.

-¡Pump pump pumpkin pump pumpkin! **¡Halloween cannon! **–invoco y me lanzo una de esas balas. Grite y salte hacia un lado esquivándolo por los pelos.

-¡mal! ¡lo tienes que parar con magia! –me regaño ella flotando encima de mí.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO SE HACER NADA! –le grite con una venita palpitando en mi frente -¡CASI ME MATAS!

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, invoco más calabazas y me tiro tres de ellas. ¿¡Tres?! Me mosquee con ella bastante a causa de su acción.

-¡NUNCA LANZES TRES! ¡ES UN NUMERO ASIMETRICOOOO! –grite enfadada. Sin saber cómo, de mis manos salieron tres haces de luz negra (N/A: como Mizune pero en las manos) con las que corte en ocho pedazos las calabazas.

-¡muy bien Girl! –Me animo ella -_¡je je! ¡Este será el mejor método de entrenamiento~! _–Pensó alegremente ella, aunque yo no sabía que tramaba -¡ahora para darle más poder crea tu propio hechizo!

¿Mi propio hechizo? ¿Cómo el de Medusa? ¿O el de Free? ¿O el de Eruka? Me los se los tres. ¿Pruebo alguno de ellos? ¿¡Qué hago?! Blair lanzo de nuevo tres de las calabazas que flotaban por debajo suya y me cabree de nuevo ¿¡No le había dicho que no lanzara tres?!

-¡Panth panther black panther! (N/A: u.u no sabía cuál crear) **¡Beam claws! –**dije e invoque de nuevo las garras negras, con la única diferencia, de que podía alargarlas a voluntad y las notaba más fuertes. Salte y raje de nuevo las calabazas cortándolas todas en ocho cachos y caí con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados (muy simétricamente).

-perfecto… -dije imitando a Kid cuando hacía algo ''simétrico'' Blair comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡ya lo tienes Girl-chan!

-¿A si? ¿Lo-lo conseguí? –pregunte atónita ante lo que había hecho. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había hecho magia! Empecé a saltar en el sitio, llena de felicidad ante mi actual logro.

-¡aun así nunca te despistes! –Me regaño Blair -¡Pump pump pumpkin pump pumpkin! **¡Smashing pumpkins! –**invoco Blair a la calabaza gigante y yo, de manera instintiva, cerré los ojos, crucé los brazos, intentando protegerme y, de la nada, apareció un escudo negro que me protegió de aquello, aunque me arrastro atrás por la potencia. Abrí los ojos y el escudo se desvaneció y deje caer los brazos. ¿Qu-que…?

-¡Woaaah! ¡Ahora has invocado un escudo! ¡Eres una prodigio en la magia Girl-chan! –admiro la gata.

-¡pues ahora me toca atacar primero! –le dije con confianza y ella me miro extrañada. Acumule poder en mis manos y me imagine la otama bomb de Eruka pero con forma de cabeza de pantera. Estire los brazos hacia los lados y abrí las palmas de las manos -**¡Hyou bomb! –**dije y mis manos aparecieron dos cabezas pequeñitas de pantera, las agarre y se las tire a Blair. Ella salto de la calabaza en la que estaba y esta explotó en pedacitos. La gata cayó al suelo de pie y me miro asombrada

-¡Girl! ¡Avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso! –me regaño Blair. Yo la mire con una gotita en la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

-venganza

-¡vaya eres más mala de lo que pensaba! –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes infantilmente. Yo me reí y me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un descanso? –propuse y ella asintió alegremente. Que bipolaridad. Subimos las escaleras de nuevo y, cuando llegamos arriba, puse el sofá en su sitio. Si, yo lo hice. Con dificultad pero lo hice. Abrí la nevera y me encontré con el paraíso. Había todo tipo de cosas. Chocolate, galletas, helado, chuches, tarta (N/A: gracias por la tarta y el chocolate Kira y Carla ^-^) y, aparte de los dulces, muchísima comida más. Blair se acercó, cogió una lata de atún y se transformó en gato para comerla a gusto encima del sofá. Yo cogí una tableta de chocolate ''_nestle'' _(N/A: *¬* como amo ese chocolate) y me senté junto a Blair para comérmela. Le quite el envoltorio y corte con las manos la primera hilera. Waaaah… que pintaza…. Me lo comí alegremente. Que guay era que Shinigami-sama supiera mis gustos. Al cabo de un rato no quedaba ni rastro del atún ni del chocolate. Yo me frote el estómago, al fin saciada del hambre que tenía.

-Nee Girl... ¿Qué hora es nya? –me pregunto Blair en su forma de gatita, tumbada en el sofá. Yo mire al reloj que había colgado en la pared.

-las… ocho y media

-deberíamos irnos a casa nya~

-ya…. Pero no quiero irme sola…. ¿me llevas?

-nop, estoy cansada y no voy a invocar más veces la flying pumpkin –negó la gata y se bajó del sofá. Yo suspire. Entonces con lo vaga que soy, me quedaría en la cabaña a dormir.

-yo me voy ya –anunció Blair acercándose a la puerta -¿me abres?

-ok… -acepte me levante y le abrí la puerta y ella salió y se fue corriendo. Vaya hombre. Bostecé, cerré la puerta y active el Soul Protect. Me tumbe en el sofá y encendí la tele. Estaban echando el telediario japonés. Como me aburría bastante, cambie de canal, buscando algún anime que ver. Estoy en Japón, tiene que haber un canal de anime.

-¡Ostris Shingeki no Kyojin! –exclame emocionada al ver aquel anime (N/A: que es uno de mis favoritos. AVISO. SPOILERS DE SNK). Estaban echando el capítulo en el que mueren Petra, Auruo y los del escuadrón de Levi (N/A: AMO A RIVAILLE HEICHO *^*) y donde sale por primera vez la titán hembra. Llore como la primera vez que lo vi, cuando Levi se quedó mirando a Petra, muerta (N/A: WUAAAAH! POBRE HEICHOO! .).

**KID'S POV**

Eran como las once de la noche y Girl aún no regresaba. Me estaba preocupando un poco, aunque no sé porque, seguramente estaría en la cabaña donde practicaba su magia… Pero no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

-Mierda…. –maldecí yo, sentado en la mesa larga, a la espera, de que Girl apareciera por la puerta. Liz y Patty se dormían a las ocho, porque era una hora bastante simétrica, por lo tanto, no estaban despiertas. Me harte de esperar, salí a la calle y mire a los alrededores en busca de la chica. Nada. Esto era preocupante. ¿Y si tal vez la hubieran secuestrado otra vez? Le prometí que la protegería… y eso iba a hacer. Invoque a belcebú y sobrevolé Death City, buscándola. Al no verla, supuse que con suerte, aun estaría en la cabaña. Volé por medio desierto y vi una pequeña casita con las luces encendidas. ¿Tal vez esa? No notaba un alma rara, pero ella podrá haber activado el Soul protect… habría que arriesgarse. Aterricé en la puerta y guarde el patinete. Toque y me mantuve a la espera de que abrieran.

-¿hola? –Pregunté yo -¿estás ahí Girl? –gire el pomo de la puerta para comprobar si estaba abierta. Lo estaba. En ese momento me asuste y entre precipitadamente

-¡Girl! –la llame, entrando. En ese momento la vi. Durmiendo pacíficamente en el sofá. Me acerque a ella, sorprendido. Me había preocupado por nada.

-mmm… Sara… dame eso…. –musito ella en sueños, dándose la vuelta. Yo sonreí. No sabía quién era ''Sara'' pero se veía tan linda durmiendo…. ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando?! Aunque es la chica más simétrica con la que me he encontrado… Suspire y aparte esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. La cogí en brazos y ella hundió su cabeza en mi pecho. (N/A *¬* Kawaiii….).

-creo que se despertara si uso belcebú…. –suspire yo, ante la idea de que me tendría que ir andando hasta mi casa. Apague todas las luces y la tele, que estaba encendida. Salí y cerré la puerta con la llave que había en la mesa. Que caminata me esperaba…. Aunque si es para protegerla….

* * *

¡Cha chan~! *¬* OMG ¿os imagináis que Kid-kun os coja en brazos? Kya...3 Me quedo sin batería... mi ordenador es un baka T.T ¿Algún review? Que me animo y subo mas rápido. Tal vez mañana si me da tiempo actualice el otro fic... no she. EEEEN FIN (me parezco a German xDDDD)

**Sayooo!**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Jelouuuu! ¡EL CAPITULO MAS SIMÉTRICO DEL MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDO! ¡EL OCHOOOOO! Aprovecho que no he ido al cole por lluvia ^-^ ya que seguramente el fin de semana estaré estudiando -.- Este bastante mas largo que los demás, unas diez paginas del work y tiene 4.243 palabras. Ole. También tengo que preparar todavía un cosplay (tengo que arreglar el de medusa .-.). Por cierto... he soñado con Rivaille heicho *^* Parece que es el fin del mundo lol como llueve o.o Bueeeno que me enrollo mas que las persianas. Soul eater no me pertence.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente a causa de la luz de la ventana, que me daba directamente. Me incorporé y me froté los ojos para despertarme. Un momento… ¿Estaba en una cama? ¿No me dormí en el sofá? Mire a mi alrededor, extrañada. Los armarios, la gran puerta, los escritorios… ¿Estaba en la habitación de la mansión de Kid? ¿Cómo de demonios había llegado allí? Me quite las sabanas de encima y salí de la cama. Para mi alivio me encontraba totalmente vestida, pero tenía absolutamente toda la ropa arrugada.

-maldita sea… ahora todo está asimétrico –maldecí. Me quite la ropa y me la cambie por una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, un short negro, unas deportivas y una chaqueta roja. Yo sonreí al ver mi aspecto. Creo que mi antiguo yo está saliendo un poco más. Siempre me vestía con un chándal (N/A: look de invierno en mi casa xD), o con unos pantalones cortos y camiseta, no como Kid, muy elegante. De hecho, si en mi mundo me pidieran que me vistiera más arreglada, yo diría ''para que, no vamos a ninguna boda''. Me peine frente al tocador, y cuando comprobé que mi pelo estaba simétrico salí de la habitación. Camine tranquilamente, pues, según el reloj del pasillo, aún quedaban 40 minutos antes de irme. Al menos por fin era viernes. Aunque no sabía si ellos descansaban el fin de semana. Como no descanse me pego un tiro. Llegue al comedor, y allí estaban todos, desayunando tranquilamente.

-ohayo… -salude yo entrando y me devolvieron el saludo –em… una pregunta… ¿Cómo demonios he llegado aquí? Creo recordar que me quede en la cabaña –pregunte. Kid le dio un sorbo a su taza (no tenía la más mínima idea de que era, creo que té) y me miro.

-te traje yo

-ah…. ¿Por qué? Si no me va a pasar nada allí –pregunte yo, ladeando la cabeza. Que extraño es este chico. El alzo una ceja.

-pues no lo parece, cuando llegue, la puerta estaba abierta – me dijo y volvió a su té o lo que fuese aquello. Yo me lleve una mano a la barbilla y mire al techo. ¿Me deje la puerta abierta? ¿Seguro? Ahhh… cuando Blair salió… debería tener mucho más cuidado.

-oh, ya me acuerdo… menos mal que viniste –dije y me resbalo una gotita por la cabeza –arigatou Kid-kun –sonreí y el miro a otro lado, un poco… ¿sonrojado?

-no es nada, era mi deber –se excusó él. Liz lo miro con una sonrisa de lado, creo que trama algo extraño.

-_quien me iba a decir a mí esto… aunque era de esperar… son como dos gotas de agua en todos los aspectos…. _–pensó la castaña, aunque yo no podía saberlo.

Me prepare un cola-cao y unas tostadas con mantequilla y me senté en la mesa a comer. Mire de reojo el reloj que colgaba de la pared mientras comía. Las 7:40. Madre mía el tiempo vuela. Las chicas y Kid, terminaron de comer y se fueron a preparar sus cosas, ante esto, comí rápidamente. Me atragante por la rapidez con la que engullía, corrí a toda prisa y bebí un vaso de agua, haciendo que me doliera el pecho por la bajada de tanta comida a la vez (N/A: -.- cuantas veces en esta vida me habrá pasado). Corrí a por mí mochila y me encamine a toda prisa hacia la salida, en la que me esperaban los chicos.

-¡ya estoooooy! –anuncie bajando las escaleras de un salto y aterrizando delante de ellos.

-que energía traes… ¿a qué se debe? –me pregunto Liz, extrañada ante mi repentina alegría. No me extraña, a veces soy muy bipolar.

-¡es que ya es viernes! –Conteste emocionada -¡amo los viernes! ¡Es como comenzar unas mini-vacaciones!

Liz me miro con una gotita en la cabeza y Patty comenzó a reírse. Caminamos hasta el Shibusen sin prisa alguna aun íbamos con tiempo… Durante el trayecto, pensé en la propuesta de Carla. Podría ser bueno, podría estar todos los días con los chicos, conseguir un alma junto con Carla… pero no todo es de color rosa. Tendríamos que entrenar duramente, estudiar mucho más, luchar cada dos por tres… No sé qué hacer…

-¿Qué te ocurre Girl? Pareces preocupada –pregunto Kid alcanzándome, pues, iba más deprisa que ellos. Que avispado el chico.

-pues… la verdad, he estado pensando en si haría bien en cambiarme a EAT…

-¿Por qué iba a ser malo?

-Soy una novata… lo hare fatal –explique y mire al suelo, desanimada. El me miro serio y sonrió.

-No sé por qué dices eso

-¿Eh?

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien, harías bien en cambiarte –me apoyó el chico. Aish, que buena persona.

-¿tú crees? –pregunte alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-claro que si tonta –dijo y me revolvió el pelo. ¿Ein? ¿Death the Kid llamándome tonta? ¿Y me acaba de despeinar? ¡EL MUNDO SE ACABA! Ah, no. Kid frunció el ceño ante lo que acababa de provocar, disgustado ante mi asimetría. Me peino con las manos y yo me empecé a reír. El me miro confundido. ¡ME PARTO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kid me trataría con tanta normalidad?

-no te rías… -protesto el mirando a otro lado. Le comprendo. Le ha salido sin pensar. Pero me seguí riendo. Llegamos al Shibusen, y había un gran grupo de personas reunidas en la plaza. ¿Qué ocurría?

-¡yo apuesto por Black Star!

-¡ese no gana! ¡Megumi-san es mejor!

Por lo visto lo que Hana dijo el día anterior se cumplió. Allí estaban Megumi y Black Star con sus armas peleando. Megumi empuñaba una greatsword que tenía el mango multicolor, que por lo que yo sé (y escribí) era Hana. Black Star empuñaba su hoz encadenada (Tsubaki). Era demasiado rápidos a veces. Yo me quede mirando con la boca abierta, al ver semejante demostración de fuerzas. Estaba claro que no se iban a hacer heridas serias, pues, casi nunca usaban la hoja de sus armas.

-¡Yujuuuu! –exclamo Hana de felicidad. Yo la vi, en el reflejo de la espada, más feliz que unas pascuas. Aunque estoy segura que ella hubiera querido pelear.

-¡Giiiirl! –mire a mis lados en busca de la voz. Cuando mire a la izquierda, vi a Carla corriendo hacia mí -¡son unos cracks! ¿No te parece? –me pregunto ella con estrellitas en los ojos, mirando la lucha con atención.

-hola a ti también –reí yo ante su reacción –oye Carla…

-Dime –dijo sin apartar la vista de la lucha. Me da a mí que… ¿está estudiando los movimientos? No aparta la vista….

-he pensado en lo de ayer…. –en ese momento me miro. Tenía toda su atención –Y… creo que haríamos bien en cambiarnos –ella me miro con una alegría inmensa y me abrazo.

-¡qué bien Girl! –exclamo saltando de alegría. En unos segundos, paró y me miro con una sonrisa pícara –te ha convencido Kid-kun ¿no es cierto? –ante aquello yo me sonroje y negué con la cabeza energéticamente.

-¡n-no! ¿¡por qué piensas eso?! –pregunte mirando a otro lado, molesta, porque se estaba riendo de mí.

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Girl tu reacción dice todo lo contrario! –rio ella y me puse más roja.

-bueno vale, me convenció el ¿y que más dará? –bufe y me crucé de brazos. Ella se limpió las lágrimas de la risa.

-je,je… entonces habrá que hablar con Shinigami-sama… o lo que sea que haya que hacer –dijo ella y yo me encogí de hombros. No tenía ni idea de que había que hacer.

-preguntémosle a Sid-sensei, el tal vez sepa algo –propuse y asintió. Dejamos a aquellos dos peleando allí, y, me fije en que, tenía que estar un profesor supervisando… Mire por allí en busca de Sid-sensei, tal vez fuese él. Busque con la mirada y me encontré a Stein mirando atentamente, sentado en una silla al revés y fumando un cigarrillo. Ah… no era Sid. La verdad era que el científico daba más miedito en persona. Me lo imagine con un bisturí y diciendo ''¡quiero despedazar!''. Me recorrió un escalofrió de los pies a la cabeza. Como diría mi padre, yo me encuentro a ese por la noche y me cago.

-¡Oye Girl! –Me llamo Carla y yo salí de mi mente -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos!

-¡ya voy! –le grite, ya que ella estaba en la otra punta. Corrí hacia ella y entramos en el Shibusen. Fuimos a nuestra clase a mirar por allí, nos asomamos y no estaba. Creo que nos recorrimos medio Shibusen, porque andamos un buen trecho, hasta que lo vimos clavando un cartel a la pared.

-¡allí esta! –Dije señalándolo -¡Sid-sensei! –lo llame yo y corrimos a su encuentro. El giro su cabeza y nos miró.

-¿Qué os pasa? –nos preguntó dejando de clavar el cartel

-etto… no-nos gustaría sa-saber… -tartamudee yo, jugando con mis dedos. Como odio hablar con mayores. La cago al segundo.

-queríamos saber que tenemos que hacer para pasar a EAT –finalizo Carla por mí. Oh, qué buena compañera dios. Me salva al segundo.

-¿vosotras no sois nuevas? ¿Tan pronto queréis pasar? –pregunto el hombretón, un poco sorprendido aunque no se notara

-¡Sí! ¡Somos buenas! ¡Y así aprenderemos más rápido! –conteste yo, decidida. Pasaría si o sí.

-las prisas no son buenas consejeras –dijo el zombie intentando convencernos de todo lo contrario. Ja, no lo va a conseguir. Miro nuestras caras, que mostraban una expresión decidida y segura, y suspiró.

-cuando estaba vivo no me dejaba amilanar por niños…. –suspiró él –id a ver a Shinigami-sama, él os pondrá la prueba de acceso –dijo el mientras se marchaba por la otra dirección

-¡muchas gracias Sid-sensei! –agradecimos las dos y corrimos hasta la puerta de entrada del ''despacho'' si se podía llamar así… Abrimos la puerta de cristal y caminamos por las guillotinas, lentamente. No dejo de tener miedo de los bichos estos. ¿Y si alguna se suelta y nos mata? Llegamos hasta la tarima donde estaba Shinigami mirando el espejo. Se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí y se dio la vuelta.

-¡vaaya! ¡Girl-chan, Carla-chan! ¡Que sorpresa! –Dijo el dios alegremente -¿a qué se debe esta visita?

-Shinigami-sama… queríamos hacer la prueba de ingreso en EAT –explico decidida Carla. Hubo un poco de silencio hasta que Shinigami habló.

-mmm no sé si debería ponérosla ya… -dudo el inclinándose hacia un lado.

-¡estamos preparadas! –conteste yo mirándolo seriamente

-¡en ese caso os lo pondré en seguida! –dijo el alegremente y nos caímos al suelo estilo anime. ¿Tan rápido cambiaba de opinión? Dios, si yo soy bipolar, él es el puto amo. Nos levantamos del suelo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿en-en serio? –pregunté yo.

-¡claro que sí! Y vamos a aprovechar que este fin de semana mando a mucha gente a clases de apoyo… ¡vosotras también iréis!

-¿clases de apoyo? –pregunto Carla ladeando la cabeza. AY MADRE MIA. LAS CLASES DE APOYO. ITALIA. SOUL Y MAKA. LA APARICION DE CHRONA. ¡MADRE MIAA! Carla y Shinigami me miraron, me había puesto blanca como la cera.

-¿te pasa algo Girl? –me pregunto Carla, preocupada por mi reacción. Yo recupere la compostura y negué con la cabeza.

-no… no, no me pasa nada, tranquila –la tranquilicé yo.

-¡bien! Pues entonces… ¿Qué os parece esta misión?

Shinigami-sama nos explicó con detalle lo que teníamos que hacer. Nos iba a mandar a España, a buscar un demonio llamado ''Winston, el destripador'' que pululaba matando gente por allí. Nos dio exactamente las coordenadas de donde estaba el demonio y palidecí al escucharlas. Andalucía. Málaga. (N/A: no voy a decir más allá de eso, lo siento, podría poner más cosas pero no lo hare, no porque viva allí -.-, sino porque ya sabríais un lugar que frecuento mucho y… como que no .-.). Nos dijo que nos podíamos saltar las clases para prepararlo todo, pues, así lo habían hecho los demás. Al terminar de explicar, Carla se fue a preparar sus cosas, pero yo me quede.

-Shinigami-sama….

-¿Si?

-¿Existe otra ''yo'' en España? –Pregunte –quiero decir… ¿estará mi verdadero cuerpo allí?

-sí, estamos en un universo paralelo al tuyo, donde existe todo lo demás, más el Shibusen

-souka…. –dije mirando al suelo ¿Y si me veía a mí misma? ¿Y veía a mi hermana? ¿Qué haría? Shinigami vio mi preocupación y me consoló.

-¡no te preocupes! Tu vida anterior es tal y como la recuerdas –me explico el dios alegremente. Subí la mirada y sonreí. Quería creer que era cierto. Pero hasta que no lo viera con mis propios ojos no lo creería. Me fui de allí, caminando preocupada hasta casa. Llegue y abrí la puerta con la llave. Fui a mi habitación y observe que alguien había dejado una pequeña cajita en el escritorio. ¿Qué era aquello? Me acerque con curiosidad y lo cogí. No era muy pesado, así que supuse que no iba a ser peligroso. Lo mire desde todos los ángulos posibles, y descubrí una frase en el reverso.

''_Te doy esto porque sé que echas de menos tu vida anterior ¡No te deprimas! ¡Animo!''_

_Atte: Shinigami_

Abrí la caja y me encontré con un sobre. Abrí y el sobre y saque unas pequeñas laminas que había dentro. Se me cayeron de las manos de la impresión. E-eran… mis… Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y recogí con cuidado las… fotos que me había dado Shinigami. Eran en total de siete fotos, las que yo siempre había guardado en mi habitación cuando estaba en el mundo real. Me senté en el escritorio a mirarlas detenidamente. En la primera, salía una pequeña niña con el pelo corto castaño y un poco rizado, con un vestido azul muy arreglado, inclinada hacia delante y sonriendo hacia la cámara con mucha felicidad. En la segunda, salía la misma niña, solo que más mayor, con unos siete años, con el pelo más largo y liso, dándole un beso en la mejilla a una mujer con el mismo pelo, pero con los ojos grises azulados. En la siguiente, la misma niña, mas mayor, once años, con un vestido a cuadros, junto con una chica más mayor, que tenía el pelo liso y unos ojos verde claros, abrazando a la niña. En otra salía la niña, y un hombre calvo, alto, los dos sonriendo. En otra foto salía la misma niña, solo que más pequeña, con el pelo liso y recogido en dos colitas en la parte de arriba, abrazando a un Mickey inflable vestido de Papa Noel y en el otro lado, otra niña, con el pelo rizado y las mismas coletitas. En otra foto, salían muchos niños y niñas, un chico rubio alto de ojos azules, uno más pequeño, rubio de ojos marrones, dos chicas rubias, la niña, otra chica bastante alta con el pelo rizado y una más pequeña que lo demás, con cuatro años, de pelo liso y ojos marrones verdosos. Por último, salían dos chicas, vestidas una con una peluca morada, corta y un gorrito de pikachu y la otra, más alta, con una peluca azul claro, larga, con un gorro blanco con motas negras. Era mi familia. En la primera era yo de pequeña en una boda. En la segunda mi madre y yo. En la tercera mi hermana y yo en una comunión. En la cuarta mi padre y yo. En la quinta mi hermana y yo en el cole, en la fiesta de navidad. En la sexta todos mis primos en la comunión de mi prima de siete años. Y en la última, mi mejor amiga y yo, en un festival de Torremolinos. Empecé a llorar como nunca, siempre he sido muy emotiva en estas cosas. Volví a guardar las fotos con cuidado, y las metí en un cajón. Me limpie las lágrimas y empecé a meter un poco ropa en una mochila. Tenía que controlar mi magia. Lo haría. Por todos ellos. Y por mis amigos. Para verlos de nuevo. (N/A: la mitad de todas esas fotos existen). Para cuando Kid, Liz y Patty llegaron, yo ya tenía todo recogido. Tan solo llevaba una pequeña mochila con ropa y algo de comida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Girl? –me preguntó Liz entrando en mi habitación

-La maleta

-¿¡Te vas?! –pregunto alarmada Liz y yo me reí.

-no, no. Tan solo voy a unas clases de apoyo para entrar en EAT –le expliqué yo y se relajó

-ah… -suspiró ella de alivio –bueno… ¿vienes a cenar? –preguntó ella abriendo la puerta.

-claro, ahora voy –conteste cerrando la cremallera de la mochila. Ella se fue, yo deje la maleta en una esquina y me dirigí a la cocina. Entre y me encontré a Liz cocinando. Me senté, a la espera de que apartara la comida. A los pocos minutos, entro Patty dando saltitos junto con Kid, y se sentaron.

-¿Girl? –me llamo Kid mirándome

-¿Huh? –pregunte yo

-¿Has estado llorando? –pregunto. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Tanto se notaba? ¿Acaso tenía los ojos rojos? Mierda.

-e-eh… no… -mentí yo. El me miro entrecerrando los ojos, no se lo creía. Yo suspire –bueno vale sí. Pero no era por nada malo –explique yo.

-¿Por qué…?

-luego te lo enseño, si quieres –dije yo

-eh, a mí también –demando Liz y asentí, sonriendo.

-¡y a mí también! –pidió alegremente Patty y asentí de nuevo, y me reí. Comí con avidez, me moría de hambre. Últimamente me mataban del hambre. Que malas personas. Cuando terminamos, lleve mi plato al fregadero, lo fregué y puse absolutamente todos los platos simétricamente perfectos.

-kichiri kachiri… -musite yo al ver la gran obra de arte. Patty comenzó a reírse, Liz suspiro y Kid sonrió admirando mi obra.

-por fin alguien que entiende mi estilo de estética –dijo él y yo le sonreí.

-bueno venga, os enseñare una cosa –les dije y les hice una seña para que me siguieran. Caminamos hasta mi habitación. Les deje pasar y abri el cajón de antes. Cogí el sobre y se lo di.

-abridlo y lo descubriréis –dije yo, sentándome en la silla, mirándoles de reojo. Lo abrieron y observaron las fotos con curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Liz extrañada, con una de las fotos en la mano.

-mi familia –dije simplemente

-y esta de aquí…. –dijo Kid enseñándome la foto de yo de pequeña -¿eres… tu?

-si…. Eso fue en la boda de mi padrino –explique cogiendo la foto con nostalgia.

-¡que mona Girl-chan! –dijo Patty cogiendo la foto. Yo le sonreí.

-gracias, aunque ahora no me parezco a mí misma en nada –dije riendo.

-eras bastante simétrica… -murmuro Kid.

-¿eh? ¿Has dicho algo Kid-kun? –pregunte yo ladeando la cabeza.

-n-no…. –mintió el, con poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Pues yo juraría que a dicho algo de la simetría… habrán sido imaginaciones mías.

-bueno, venga que te tienes que levantar temprano –dijo Liz guardando todas las fotos en el sobre y dándomelo -¡todos a fuera! –ordeno la castaña y salieron todos. Yo me puse el pijama y me tumbe en la cama, sin taparme aun. No tenía nada de sueño, pero me quede allí tumbada, mirando al techo. Al cabo de un buen rato mire el reloj que tenía en el escritorio de la derecha. Estaba lejos, pero alcanzaba a verlo. Eran las una y media de la mañana. Me levante, cogí una pequeña linterna y me salí de la habitación. Camine sin hacer ruido, iluminándome con la linterna por los pasillos. Camine sin rumbo un buen trecho, hasta que vi una puerta de cristal, que daba a un pequeño balcón. Abrí la puerta lentamente, con la intención de que no hiciera ruido y entre al balcón. Tenía unas vistas preciosas, entre el precioso cielo estrellado y la ciudad de delante… Me senté en el balcón, con los pies colgando por fuera. Estaba en el segundo piso, pero no me daba miedo. De repente, se me vino a la cabeza, mi hermana, la loca de One Direction, la que me pego esa misma locura. Recordé cuando escuchamos juntas el nuevo disco ''_Four_'' y como me emocione al escuchar ''_Once in a lifetime_'' . Amaba esa canción. Como me aburría un poco mucho, comencé a cantarla, aunque, más que cantarla era susurrarla, porque no quería despertar a nadie.

**(Nota: pega escuchar la canción a la vez xD)**

_Once in a lifetime_

_It's just right_

_We make no mistakes_

_Not even the landslide or riptide_

_Could take it all the way_

_Somehow, it feels like nothing has changed_

_Right now, my heart is beating the same_

_Out loud, someone's calling my name_

_It sounds like you…_

_When I close my eyes_

_All the stars align_

_And you are by my side_

_You are by my side..._

Habría seguido cantando de no ser porque escuche la puerta de abrirse. Me gire de sopetón, para ver que Kid se había despertado y me observaba desde la entrada.

-¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo? –me pregunto él.

-no tenía demasiadas ganas de dormir –replique yo mirando al cielo.

-estabas cantando ¿verdad? –yo me sonroje al escuchar esto y mire al suelo –tienes una voz muy bonita

-eso fue cuando me vine aquí… -susurre yo, avergonzada. No estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos me alaguen. Es más, nunca me ha pasado.

-¿ah sí? –me pregunto el acercándose

-si… allí tengo una voz horrible –conteste yo riéndome –soy como un chico… je,je…

-no te conocí en tu otro aspecto pero… no creo que cambies mucho…

-no tenía ni la manía de la simetría, ni este aspecto, ni era tan desvergonzada y tampoco nunca había sido tan valiente… -replique yo bufando y apoyando mi barbilla en la mano. Él se sentó junto a mí y miro hacia delante. Yo estaba con expresión ausente, pensando en nada y a la vez en todo.

-¿lo echas de menos? –me pregunto el

-¿el qué?

-tu antiguo mundo

-bueno… -suspire –a veces sí. Aunque siempre he querido estar aquí, siempre ha sido mi sueño

-ya veo

-y también voy a verme a mí misma mañana….

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? –me pregunto sorprendido

-mi misión es en España, Málaga en Andalucía, donde yo vivo o vivía no se… y… a lo mejor me veo a mi misma… con mi hermana… con María…

-¿Cómo son?

-Bueno, María es una de mis mejores amigas, nos conocimos cuando me cambie de colegio y descubrió que era medio otaku –reí al recordar la manera en la que lo había descubierto –y mi hermana es una pesada de cuidado, pero la quiero mucho… es la que me pego el virus ''_direction_'' –explique haciendo las comillas con los dedos

-me encantaría conocerlas

-no lo creo –reí yo –aunque yo era la rarita de mi casa (N/A: mikasa XD), junto con mi padre… María a veces da miedito… yo era la que la mantenía a raya je,je….

-¿y de que es la canción? –me pregunto cambiando de tema, al ver que era un poquito delicado para mí en ese momento

-pues… se llama ''_Once in a lifetime''_ y es de mis guandi (N/A: es que si ponía ''onedi'' no se entendía como lo decía xD) pero a capela no me gusta… ojala tuviera mi guitarra a mano…

-¿tocas la guitarra? –me pregunto el sorprendido

-si… aunque era mi hermana la que quería aprender –reí yo. (N/A: esta es la única mentira (creo) que he contado sobre mi vida)

-oye… -metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco una caja negra rectangular (otra ¬¬) –quería darte algo –dijo y me tendió la caja –es para ti

-¿eh? ¿Para qué…?

-tu ábrelo –me corto él. Abrí la caja y me encontré un móvil bastante moderno (N/A: no soy experta en móviles ¬¬), negro y blanco. Yo abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-n-no puedo aceptarlo –negué con la cabeza y se lo tendí. El no hizo ningún movimiento.

-sí, es para que me llames en caso de emergencia, o para que hables con quien quieras por whatsapp.(N/A: que moerno er Kiddo-kun xD) –eso sí, si lo rompes no es mi problema –LOL, ES EL MOVIL MAS SIMETRICO QUE HE VISTO Y DICE QUE NO LO VA A ARREGLAR. El mundo se acaba.

-mu-muchas gracias…. –agradecí sonrojada, aunque no se notó en la oscuridad.

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –dijo, se bajó del balcón y me tendió la mano para ayudarme. Yo tome su mano y me ayudo a bajarme. Caminamos hasta mi habitación, que era la más cercana. Sin darnos cuenta caminamos cogidos de la mano todo el camino. Yo me sonroje al darme cuenta de ello, pero no dije nada.

-buenas noches… -le dije yo, soltando su mano, mirando al suelo sonrojada. El me miro con una bonita sonrisa

-buenas noches –me besó en la frente y me quede en shock. Se fue tan pancho y yo me quede allí, congelada, sonrojada y shockeada. Me toque la frente y sonreí. Sus labios eran muy cálidos… ¿¡Que estoy diciendo?! Me pegué una bofetada y me metí en mi habitación. Me metí en mi cama y me quede pensando. ¿Qu-que era esto que sentía? El corazón se me había acelerado…. ¿Qué me pasaba…? ¿Estaba… enamora…? No. No podía. Y aunque lo estuviera, era una maldita bruja y también un puto demonio… no podría…. Enamorarme de un Shinigami… Ante esto, me sentí terriblemente mal, y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. ¿Po-por qué… estaba… llorando? No lo comprendía…. Y dolía tanto… Cerré los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, para apartar aquellos pensamientos y encerrar aquellos sentimientos con llave, y nunca dejarlos salir.

* * *

Owww... que penichi... bueno que se le va a hacer xD Me alegra de que esto tenga cada vez mas lectores ¡me animo! dios que miedo que llueve demasiado tio o.O a ve si es un tornado o algo... pues si es asi... este sera el ultimo cap o.o nah, no lo creo que gafe soy xD ¿Un review? ¿Alguien es directioner? En serio amo one in a lifetime *¬* es tan asdfghmrdsxcuvibfd ¿Os a gustado la cancion? Si no la habias escuchado ya claro xD Bueno, me despido, ¡rezad para que no muera en este diluvio-


	9. Chapter 9

Wujuu... -se esconde detrás de un mueble- ¿me echaban de menos? siento deciros que la historia ... se va a cancela... nah mentira xD. Eso si, se me a roto el portátil mio u.u así que no podre escribir entre semana. Puta vida T.T Espero que en las próximas y cercanas vacaciones (a ver si mañana puedo escribir) de navidad pueda subir mas seguido. Por cierto... MUCHISISISISISISISIISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS DULCES/TARTAS/CHUCHES Y DEMÁS QUE ME HAN DADO LOS/AS AMOOO *¬* Este es mas corto gomene pero tenia la intencion de que fuera mas largo pero si lo queria subir ya y queria salir indemne (sin morir ante mi padre) tenia que subirlo asin .-. Weno que me enrollo mas que un rollito plimavela xD (mis chistes son mas malos que las verduras T.T) Disfruten!

* * *

Me levante bien temprano ya que el vuelo a España era a las 8 en punto y no quería llegar tarde. Recogí todas mis cosas y ,sin hacer ruido, salí de casa en dirección al aeropuerto. Camine pensativa por las calles, que estaban casi desiertas. Pensaba en la acción de Kid la noche pasada. Desde que yo era consciente de mis poderes era muy amable y atento conmigo… Me sonroje y me lleve una mano a la frente. Además ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Tal vez solo me considerase como una hermana… aunque eso no explicaría porque se molesta tanto cuando nos preguntan si somos parientes. ¿M-me había enamorado de Kid? Haber, soy una fangirl de casi todos los peli negros que ha parido el mundo anime (o que me he visto), podría ser comprensible. Aunque no lo era su comportamiento. Ajj, demasiadas preguntas para mi mente. Suspire y seguí caminando a paso rápido. No quería llegar tarde y, además, había quedado allí con Carla-chan para embarcarnos. Ahora bien, mi problema era otro. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar si me encontraba a mi misma? ¿Y si el demonio me mataba? Quiero decir, a mi otra ''yo''.

-¡Giiiiiiiiiiiirl! -levante la vista y me encontré a mi arma en la puerta del aeropuerto. Había llegado muy rápido ¿Tan cerca estaba?

-¡hey! -salude yo con la mano mientras me acercaba.

-¿No estas emocionada? -me pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos -¡nuestra primera misión!

-bueno… si lo estoy -sonreí de lado -aunque tengo miedo

-¿todavía? -pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-no me refiero a la misión -temblé y mire hacia las puertas -si no al avión…

Ella se echo a reír ante mi confesión y yo la mire con una venita palpitándome en la frente. Creo que esta cogiéndole el gustilllo a reírse de mi. Lo veo.

-no le veo la gracia -bufe y me crucé de brazos

-jeje, parece como si nunca te hubieras montado en uno -rió ella. Yo abrí la boca para protestar pero la cerré en seguida. En teoría me tenia que haber montado. Digo ''en teoría'' porque es mentira. Ella cree que he venido a Japón en avión … cuando no me he montado en la vida en un puto bicho de esos (cierto u.u).

-bu-bueno… ¡pero aunque sea la segunda vez da miedo! ¡no me fío de los bichos esos!

-oh … hay un 5% de probabilidades de que nos pase algo -un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda

-pareces L … con las probabilidades y los por cientos … -bufe y mire hacia otro lugar

-bueeeno, yo diría que me parezco mas a Shiro de No game no life… -me tape los oídos al escuchar aquello.

-¡LALALALALALA! ¡NO ME LO HE VISTO NO QUIERO SPOILEEEEERS! -cante mientras entraba al aeropuerto dando zancadas.

-¡o-oye! ¡que no iba a decir nada! -protesto entrando junto a mi. Me destape los oídos y la mire.

-te advierto una cosa … -empecé a decir con un aura negra alrededor mía (aunque ella ni se inmuto) -yo soy … -la gente que pasaba y me veía trago en seco -¡una spoileadora compulsiva~! -canturree con un aura mega-kawaii a mi alrededor -¡a si que si cuando no te hayas visto algún anime y yo lo vaya a contar párame!

-ok -asintió y alzo el pulgar sin cambiar de expresión.

-¡DIN DON! ATENCION LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO DE LAS OCHO EN PUNTO HACIA MALAGA EMBARQUEN POR FAVOR (N/A: nunca he escuchado un pto aeropuerto asinque si me he equivocado coregirme gente ToT)

-nos llaman -dijo Carla mirando hacia sus espaldas.

-yap

Pasamos rápidamente el control y nos metimos en el avión. Cada vez estaba mas nerviosa ¿Y si nos estrellábamos? ¿Y si me moría de un infarto? ¿Y si me moría porque Kira me ha escrito en su Death Note porque sabe que soy una bruja que lo matara si lo encuentra por matar a mi queridisisisisimo Lawliet? Estaría chulo lo ultimo. Nos sentamos en los sillones esos raros y una azafata nos dijo que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Yo me lo abroche y me indigne. ¿¡Por que los pasajeros no eran simétricos?!

-maldita escoria asimétrica … -dije yo cruzándome de brazos -son todos tan asimétricos … que asco … -Carla me miro con cara de WTF y yo bufe. Al menos la estructura y la manera de colocar los sillones era bastante simétrica … el problema eran los pasajeros. Si, solo ellos. Destrozaban la belleza del sitio.

-dios … como odio a la gente que hay aquí …

-¿ein? ¿es uno de esos ataques extraños que te dan Girl? -me pregunto extrañada mi arma. Yo asentí, mosqueada. Chasquee la lengua y mire por la ventana. Por suerte estaba en uno de los lados del avión y no tenia porque mirar a aquella escoria. Un momento … ¿¡En uno de los lados?! ¡Yo tenia que estar en el medio por el amor de dios! Apreté los dientes y mi monstruito interior salio. Empecé a vociferar que la gente era lo mas asimétrico de este mundo y que tenia que reordenarlo todo yo misma. Me estaba poniendo roja de la rabia ¿¡Que estupidez era aquella?! Carla se levanto y me intento calmar, fallando en el acto, claro esta. La gente te enfado conmigo y yo les insulte diciéndoles escoria humana (que era lo que eran).

-Girl. Para. AHORA -ordeno Carla y me miro con cara de asesina. Todos en el avión tragamos en seco. Yo asentí y me senté en mi sillón, temblando. Dios, a veces da miedito.

-Ejem … a pesar de las múltiples interrupciones procederemos a despegar -anuncio el piloto, con un matiz de miedo en la voz. A cagado a todo el avión. Sooos. Al sentir el avión de despegar me tense y me puse nerviosa. Aunque se me paso en seguida. ¡Era como una montaña rusa! ¡Amo esas cosas! Me reí bajito y Carla me miro con una gotita en la cabeza. Seguro que piensa que soy una bipolar (N/A: of course que lo soy :D) Casi todo el viaje me lo pegue durmiendo, siempre me pasa lo mismo en los viajes largos, prefiero dormir a aburrirme como una ostra. Antes de irme a sobar, le pedí el numero de teléfono a Carla, por si se perdía o algo (aunque también me podía perder yo, ya que soy como Roronoa Zoro -.-).

-Giiiiiirl -llamo Carla sacudiéndome del hombro

-emmm … ssssi … ya voy … -murmure abriendo a medias un ojo. Ella me sacudió mas fuerte y me desperté del todo.

-umm … con lo bien que estaba yo soñando con Rivaille-heichô … -proteste rascándome la cabeza perezosamente.

-calla y vamos. No entiendo nada de lo que dicen -reclamo ella tironeándome del brazo. Bajamos del avión (yo en plan medio zombie) y salimos del aeropuerto.

-a ver … aunque me sepa mas mal que nadie mi propia ciudad se que estamos al lado de … Campanillas … (N/A: que yo recuerde si .-.) y entonces debemos irnos a … ¿Dónde dijo Shinigami-sama que estaba normalmente el asesino? Aunque salga de noche -pregunte yo y ella se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

-creo que dijo algo de un limón … o algo así … -yo me reí ante aquella pronunciación -O-oye no es justo, no se me nada de Málaga, no tienes porque reírte

-Ajajajajajaja..se dice je,je El limonar -dije yo entre risas y ella se cruzo de brazos

-Bueno tan distinto no es

-Ya, ya … ahora llamemos a un taxi para ir allí

Nos montamos en el primer taxi que vimos y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. Era sábado … no creo que yo estuviera allí. Aunque a lo mejor estaba en casa de Shoujo-chan … (N/A: así llamo a mi mejor amiga xD). Cuando llegamos le pagamos al taxista y nos dejo en frente de un colegio. Yo lo mire con nostalgia. Mi cole …

-bueno venga pregunta a alguien -ordeno Carla y yo la mire de reojo. Como si fuera tan fácil. Era sábado, seguramente casi todo el mundo estaba en el centro. Mire a nuestro alrededor en busca de alguien con quien hablar.

-¡oye mira allí! -dijo Carla señalando a un hombre que estaba cruzando el semáforo en nuestra dirección -¡oiga señor! -llamo Carla cuando paso por nuestro lado, pero el hombre paso de ella -¡oigaaa!

-Carla, querida, no te entiende, no sabe que le estas llamando -explique yo y me di la vuelta -¡perdone señor! -llame en español al hombre. Se giro y le pude ver la cara. Ostias. Mi profe de lengua.

-¿si?

-em … ¿sabe usted algo sobre el asesino Winston el destripador? -pregunte con timidez. Carla puso cara de concentración intentando de entender algo de la conversación, pero por su cara creo que no lo conseguía.

-¿Por qué una niña como tu quiere saber algo sobre el? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, estudiándome.

-so-somos alumnas del Shibusen … y nos han encargado la misión de pararle los pies … -dije enseñándole mi carné de estudiante

-¡oh, vaya! -exclamo el hombre -bueno, todo lo que te puedo decir yo, es que, sale solo de noche

-bueno, es usted muy amable por compartir la información. Muchas gracias señor -le agradecí yo, estrechándole la mano.

-De nada, ahora debo irme -dijo y se marcho.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -me pregunto Carla cuando me gire hacia ella.

-No mucho. Me ha dicho que solo sale de noche -conteste yo, esta vez en japonés

-Puf, pero eso ya lo sabíamos -bufo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Que le vamos a hacer, sigamos preguntando por ahí

Preguntamos a un grupo de chonis, que se rieron de nosotras por mi ropa, a lo que yo saque mi monstruito y les llame ''escoria'' y ''asimétricos de mierda''. Uno intento golpearme, creo que me subestimó por ser mujer. Nada mas acercarse le hice una llave y le deje en el suelo, desmayado. Lo demás fue bastante gracioso. Uno saco un cuchillo y me intento atacar, pero Carla convirtió su brazo en la hoja de una guadaña y lo paro con facilidad. A partir de ese momento todos huyeron llamando a Carla ''demonio'' y a mi ''loca gótica'', que supongo que fue porque iba toda de negro. A partir de ahí tuvimos cuidado de preguntar solo a la gente que parecía mas o menos ''normal''.

-bueeeno ¿Qué hemos recopilado hasta ahora? -pregunte sentandome en un banco y cruzando las manos en mi nuca. Carla saco una libreta y me la leyó en voz alta.

_1- Solo sale de noche_

_2- Normalmente ataca a mujeres o niñas_

_3- Su arma es una metralleta_

_4- Ha matado a 5 mujeres, 10 jóvenes y 2 policías_

_5- Posiblemente sea un pedófilo_

-Hala … un pederasta -suspire -y encima con metralleta. Este va completito

-Lo ultimo no es muy fiable … recuerda que nos lo ha dicho una anciana -dijo ella guardando su libreta en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

-¿Y?

-Tal vez no este muy bien de la azotea -dijo ella dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con el dedo.

-bueno …. -bostece -ya son las nueve de la noche … hay que estar alerta -dije y me estiracé en el banco como un gato.

-mientras esperamos a que ataque … ¿Por qué no me cuentas como te va con Kid-san? -me pregunto con cara picara y yo me sonroje.

-mmm … ¿a-a que te refieres?

-oh, vamos ¿otra vez me vas a negar que te gusta? -me pregunto poniéndose las manos en la cadera. Yo resople.

-No es un tema muy agradable para mi, Carla

-¿Y eso es por …? -pregunto intentando sonsacarme algo de información. Suspire y me puse derecha en el banco.

-Lo admito, me gusta -dije mirando al suelo y ella se levanto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Otra pareja mas que tengo que juntar!

-no te molestes -le corte yo toda alegría. Ella me miro extrañada -Carla, piénsalo. Yo no soy de allí, tengo familia aquí, demasiado lejos de Japón. Y encima no estaré un tiempo indefinido allí …

-Ohhh … ya …

En realidad también era otro tema que me preocupaba. Además de ser una bruja, no era Japonesa, y no podía estar todo mi vida aquí, en Soul Eater. De repente, escuchamos un grito y me levante de sopetón.

-¡Ya ha aparecido! -grite y corrimos en dirección a la voz. Vimos a un hombre gordo, con barba bastante larga y unos ojos sin … ojos. Eran negros. Ni blanco ni nada, negros. Y unos dientes muy afilados. A sus pies estaba una chica, aterrorizada. Yo la reconocí. Era … yo. No muy lejos de allí, con cara de terror puro estaba mi querida Shoujo-chan, observando la escena, impotente.

-¡Carla! -grite y ella se transformo en guadaña. La cogí y corrí hacia mi misma, no iba a dejar que se comiera mi propia alma humana. Ni de lejos.

* * *

Tan taaaaan! ¿Que tal? Me espero algún que otro review... ^-^ aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones que son las 12 de la mañana xD. Mi papi esta viendo One piece ahora y acaba de salir la guerra de marineford O.Q ¡consuelenme ;-;! Bueno que tengo sueño (mi bipolaridad señores ^-^)

**Sayooo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jelouuuuuuu~~ Aqui de nuevo yo, casi a la misma hora que ayer~ (creo) os regalo este capi porque tal vez el fin de semana que viene no pueda escribir y puessss... ya dejo este y lo leeis y yasta ^-^ Este es un poquito (poquisimo) mas largo que el anterior. One thing antes de leer: puede que mi fic tenga un poco (o mucho no se) de OOC y... pues ezo. Advertidas/os quedáis.

En fin, Soul Eater no me pertenece, si no rifaria a Kid entre vosotras .-. (y si no a los demas xD).

* * *

Avancé corriendo hacia el demonio y le lancé un tajo lateral con la hoja de la derecha. Él lo esquivó agachándose y salto hacia atrás, alejándose de mi otra ''yo''.

-¿¡estas bien?! -pregunte poniéndome delante de ella y mirándola de reojo. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se le notaba el miedo pero asintió, con los ojos como platos. -Me alegro -sonreí y volví la vista hacia el demonio.

-Será mejor que os alejéis de aquí -les dijo Carla. Yo suspire ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que no la iban a entender. Pero ante toda lógica ellas asintieron y se marcharon corriendo. Yo me sorprendí.

-Parece que ellas si hablan el japonés~ -dijo mi arma con alegría. Ahh… tal vez hubiera aprendido… después de todo era otaku.

-Winston el destripador, por orden de Shinigami-sama… ¡nos llevaremos tu alma! -anuncie imitando a Maka (un poquito solo :3) y poniéndome en guardia. Él rugió y saco la metralleta que traía colgada en su espalda. Nos apunto con ella y disparo una ráfaga de balas hacia nosotras. Yo las paré cambiando rápidamente de una hoja a otra. Paró de tirar para recargar y yo avancé corriendo hacia él. Salte e hice un tajo hacia abajo, pero el fue demasiado rápido y lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado. Clave la hoja en el suelo y me impulse con ella para darle una patada en la cabeza. Le di de lleno y cayo al suelo, aturdido.

-¡remátalo Girl! -me animo Carla. Yo alce de nuevo la hoja hacia arriba y la baje rápidamente dando un alarido de rabia. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Contra toda lógica paró el tajo con el metal de su pistola y me empujo con ella hacia atrás, a lo que yo salte. No debería haberlo hecho. Me apunto con su pistola y yo abrí mucho los ojos, aterrada. Mierda. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, oí un disparo y noté un dolor desgarrador en el hombro. Caí al suelo de espaldas y grite de dolor, sujetándome el hombro con la mano.

-¡Girl! -grito Carla transformándose en humana y agachándose al lado mía. Era un dolor desgarrador. Apreté los dientes, gruñí e intente levantarme, pero se me nubló la vista y caí de nuevo.

-Más… poder… -musito el demonio acercándose a nosotras. Carla se levanto y convirtió su brazo derecho en la hoja de una guadaña.

-No dejare que toques a mi técnico -dijo ella con la cara sombría. Yo me incorpore del suelo, respirando agitadamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? No dejaría a Carla luchar sola, pero no iba a poder hacer gran cosa con el hombro así. ¿Qué hacer? Si usaba mi magia tan solo empeoraría las cosas. La sangre me manaba y caía por la espalda. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba casi inerte, no lo sentía, tan solo sentía un dolor muy fuerte. Uno que nunca en mi vida había experimentado. Pero para todo hay una primera vez. Me levante del suelo ayudándome del brazo bueno (el derecho) y me solté el hombro.

-Carla… -me dolía el hombro un montón pero estaba decidida. -Transfórmate

-Pe-pero… tu hombro… -intento decir ella pero yo la corte mirándola muy seriamente.

-Puedo con esto. No te preocupes

-¿Con un solo brazo?

-Si -ella me miro, obviamente preocupada. Suspiro y un brillo rojo la envolvió, y en cuestión de segundos ya tenia mi guadaña. La cogí con mi mano derecha y arremetí contra el demonio. El me apunto con su pistola y disparó de nuevo, pero aumente mi velocidad y esquivé absolutamente todas sin tener que protegerme con Carla. Eche el brazo a la izquierda y me pare en seco delante de el.

-Se acabo -dije y hice un tajo hacia la izquierda, cortándolo por la mitad. Gritó mientras se tornaba de color negro y explotaba, dejando en su lugar un alma de color rojo. Mire el alma con expresión apacible y Carla se transformo de nuevo en humana.

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Le derrotamos! -celebro ella dando saltos de alegría alrededor de la bola de luz. Yo me toque de nuevo el hombro con un dedo y lo mire. Mi chaqueta estaba llena de sangre en esa parte.

-oh demonios -maldecí yo -la simetría de mi ropa se a rot… -perdí el equilibrio, caí hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Lo único que oí fue a Carla gritando mi nombre. En ese momento, por lo que sé, fue la primera vez que perdí el conocimiento.

**. . . . .**

Oía muchas voces e intente abrir los ojos, sin dar mucho resultado. Oí a Carla vociferar a alguien y esa persona (que no pude identificar por la voz) le dijo algo que no pude entender. Abrí un poco los ojos, y una luz me cegó. Tape la luz con mi mano derecha y parpadee, intentando acostumbrarme a la luz. Ahí me di cuenta de que estaba tumbada. Oí a alguien ahogar un grito de sorpresa al verme de moverme.

-¿Qué…? ¿Do-donde…? -musite y oí a alguien correr para acercarse a mi.

-¡Girl-chan! ¿Estas bien? -me pregunto Carla. Yo moví la cabeza en su dirección y la ví arrodillada junto a la cama en la que me encontraba.

-Bueno… ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunte de nuevo incorporándome. Mire a mi alrededor y ví a… ¿Eh…? ¿¡Shi-shinigami?! Abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y el hizo aparecer su enorme mano para saludarme.

-¡Buenos días Girl-chan! -me saludo el dios -¡Espero que hayas dormido bien!

-¿Qu-que hace usted aquí? -pregunte parpadeando, intentando recuperarme del estupor. Carla rió.

-Por lo visto mandó a Sid-sensei de incógnito para vigilarnos. Él te vio desmayarte y me ayudo a traerte aquí- explico ella. Yo la mire. Ok, pero eso no explica la presencia de Shinigami-sama aquí. Principalmente… ¿¡donde demonios estoy?! Parpadee, confusa.

-Ya… y… ¿Dónde estoy? Se nota que es un hospital o algo pero… ¿Qué hace Shinigami-sama aquí? -pregunte por tercera vez ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Estamos en la enfermeria del Shibusen, en Death City! -me dijo Shinigami y yo solté un sonoro ''¡¿QUE QUEEEEEE?!'' bastante potente. ¿¡En Death City!? ¡Imposible!

-Nos han traído en un helicóptero, bastante rápido por cierto -explico mi arma y yo abrí la boca. LOOOL. Shinigami tiene de todo. Mire atónita al dios y se encogió de hombros. Vaaaya. Me mire a mi misma y me di cuenta de que tenia vendas en el pecho y en el brazo izquierdo. En la parte de arriba nada que tenia vendas. Me puse como un tomate y me abrace a mi misma. ¡MALDITOS DOCTORES PERVERTIDOS! ¡LOS TENIA QUE MATAR!

-¡Pareces un tomate viviente! -se rió Carla y yo la mire con el ceño fruncido. Maldita sea. Por lo menos aquí esta solo Shinigami… En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron todos nuestro amigos. PUTA VIDA, PUTO DIOS, PUTO TODO. ¿¡EL MUNDO ME ODIA DE VERDAD!? Creo que si.

-¿Qué tal estas Girl-chan? -me pregunto Liz acercándose junto a los demás. Yo me solté de mi auto-abrazo y baje la vista, avergonzada.

-Pu-pues bi-bien… -conteste con timidez

-¿VEIS? OS LO DECIA -grito alegremente Black Star. -¡VENGO YO Y SE CURA! ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Si, si, claro -dijo Carla mirándolo, notablemente aburrida. No me extraña, si casi siempre dice lo mismo. Mire a Carla, suplicándole con la mirada, que me diera una maldita camiseta. Ella pillo el mensaje, se levanto y rebusco en la mochila y me tiro una camiseta de mangas cortas.

-Como alguno la mire en estos momentos lo mato -amenazo Carla crujiéndose los nudillos. Los dos chicos que había se dieron la vuelta (aunque a Black Star le tuvo que pegar). Me puse la camiseta rápidamente. Era negra con la calavera de Shinigami estampada en el medio.

-Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor Girl-chan -dijo felizmente Tsubaki -nos preocupamos mucho cuando Shinigami nos dijo que estabas en el hospital

-Ya, bueno… -suspire. -No esperaba que me dejara el brazo así el maldito… -explique mirando de reojo las vendas de mi brazo.

-Carla me ha dicho que era un pederasta ¿Era verdad? -pregunto Megumi entre risas. A Kid se le ensombreció la cara.

-¿Un pederasta…? -pregunto, sombrío. Lol. ¿Qué mosca le a picado a este ahora?

-Bu-bueno… eso no era seguro… -explique llevándome una mano a la nuca. Mire a mi alrededor, extrañada. -¿Y Maka y Soul? -pregunte y ellos empalidecieron. Carla alzo una ceja.

-Eso ¿Y mi hermano y Maka-chan? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Bu-bueno vereis… -intento decir Liz, con nerviosismo. Entonces caí. Había sido la aparición de Chrona… entonces… Soul… Yo me puse blanca como la cera ante la idea de tener que decírselo a Carla.

-¿Me vais a contestar o que? -pregunto Carla perdiendo la paciencia.

-Carla-chan -comenzó Shinigami -Tu hermano… esta herido -le explico y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡QUIERO VERLE! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! -exigió ella acercándose a Shinigami

-Claro, esta en la habitación contigua a esta -ella salio como una exhalación. Yo me quite las mantas de encima y me puse de pie.

-¡Yo también voy! -le dije, pero me tropecé y caí sobre mi hombro herido. Grite al sentir una descarga de dolor.

-¡O-oye! ¡Girl! -dijo Kid arrodillándose junto a mi. -¡No debes moverte! -Apreté los dientes, me senté en el suelo y me sujete el hombro. Mi-er-da. Dolía un huevazo.

-Ayyyy…. -me queje, frotándome con suavidad el hombro -Mierda…

-Girl-chan ¿Estas bien? -me pregunto Tsubaki arrodillándose al lado mía, ayudándome a levantarme. -No puedes moverte Girl-chan, se te abrirá la herida y te dolerá mas

-Pe-pero… Soul-kun…

-Luego iras a verle ¿vale? -me dijo Tsubaki. Wow. A sido momento hermana mayor. Me senté de nuevo en la cama y bufé. Jo, puta vida, es injusto.

-Mientras estés con el hombro así no podrás ir a mas misiones Girl-chan -yo fruncí el ceño, sabia que iba a decir eso. -Pero aun así habéis pasado la prueba

-¿Si? -pregunte emocionada. -¿Pa-pasamos?

-¡Si! ¡Oficialmente estáis en EAT! -anuncio alegremente el dios.

-Vaya, que animado esta esto -yo mire hacia la puerta y me sorprendí ante su propietaria. E-era… Me-medusa… -Tengo que revisar tu herida, soy Medusa, la doctora -se presento ella con una sonrisa falsa. Hice el esfuerzo y le sonreí también. Puta bruja de mieeeerda.

-Encantada de conocerla Medusa-sensei -sonreí yo, falsamente -Yo soy…

-Ya se quien eres querida -me corto ella -Death the Girl ¿verdad? -yo asentí. -Tengo que saber el nombre de mis pacientes… ¿Por casualidad no serás hija de Shinigami-sama no? -pregunto ella. Hombre, tiene que saber si soy la hija de su mayor enemigo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-No -negué yo

-Bueno, ¿Podríais marcharos? -pregunto Medusa

-Claro. Luego nos vemos Girl-chan -se despidió Liz. Los demás se despidieron y se fueron (N/A: pensaba poner momento KidxGirl pero… meh xD). Me remangue la manga izquierda y ella me quito la venda con cuidado. Me observo el hombro con detenimiento, y me quito las vendas. Me puso unas nuevas, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Pues ya esta. -anuncio ella retirándose un poco de mi -Ten cuidado de no golpearte mucho

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que tener la venda?

-Unos días. Luego, si ha cicatrizado, ya veremos -dijo y se levanto de la silla en la que estaba. Se despidió de mi y se fue. Ajj, me aburrooo. Nadie venia y nadie me hablaba por Whatsapp. Hombre, no tengo el numero de nadie, no me extraña, pero podría hablarme Kid o Carla… ¿no? En ese momento me sonó el móvil, que estaba en la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Lo cogí y me lo acerque a la oreja.

-¿Si? -pregunte yo

-Soy Kid, Girl -en ese momento me sonroje y abrí mucho los ojos, de la sorpresa

-A-ah… ¿Qu-que pasa? -pregunte yo, intentando que mi voz fuese lo mas normal posible.

-Mi padre dice que te puedes ir a casa -dijo el

-Ahh… pero si me han dicho que no me mueva

-Precisamente por eso te voy a llevar yo -Me sonroje de sobremanera ¿Co-como que me iba a llevar el? ¿D-de que manera?

-Ehh… ¿Co-como?

-Estoy yendo hacia allí, luego nos vemos -finalizo y me colgó. AY MIERDA PUTA LA OSTIA. ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDIA ESE CHICO?! Me peine con prisas y revise lo que llevaba puesto. La camiseta y mi falda. ¿Y por que me importaba mi aspecto? ¿Eh…? PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ¡ES KID! ¡SI NO ESTABA SIMETRICA ME PONDRIA **ÉL** SIMETRICA! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE SE ME ACERQUE DEMASIADO! Pegaron en la puerta y me tense.

-A-adelante… -dije y Kid paso. Ay dios. Me sonroje y mire al suelo.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas? -pregunto el. Ni hola ni nada. Bueno, que conste que me parece bien.

-En esa mochila de allí -dije y le señale una mochila negra que había abandonada en una silla. Kid la cogió y se la colgó a la espalda. -Vamos

-Ah, vale -me quite las mantas de encima y me levante. Busque los zapatos y me los puse. El salio y yo le seguí. Caminamos por los pasillos, ahora, desiertos del Shibusen. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente y me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué debía decir? Al salir a la calle, el viento me desordeno el pelo y escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Dios, que frío. Me abrace a mi misma y empezamos a bajar escalones. Kid me miro de reojo.

-¿Tienes frio? -me pregunto mientras bajábamos, yo negué exageradamente y sonreí.

-No ¿Por qué lo pregun…?

-Toma -me corto el, quitándose la chaqueta negra y poniéndomela en los hombros. Yo me sonroje violentamente, sentía las mejillas arder.

-Gr-gracias Kid-kun… eres muy amable… -agradecí con una pequeña sonrisita. El desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-N-no es nada -dijo el. Ay que modestito. Que cuqui. Todo sonrojado. Ay… ¿¡Qu-que estoy diciendo?! ¿Kid… cuqui? ¿Qué me ocurre en la mente? Aunque se veía tan kawaii… Llegamos a su casa y me abrio la puerta, dejándome pasar primero. Waahh… que caballero… ¡Girl reacciona! Me di una bofetada mental y entre a la mansión.

-O-oye… toma -me quite la chaqueta y se la di. El la cogió y se la dejo en la mano. -Muchas gracias -sonreí felizmente y el se volvió a sonrojar.

-Ya-ya te he dicho que no es nada… -dijo el desviando la vista de nuevo. Pero yo no me iba a conformar. Tenia que devolverle lo de anoche. Me acerque a el y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla, dejándolo de piedra.

-De todas maneras… arigatou~ -le dije felizmente y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Y lo deje allí, como un tomate y sorprendido por mi acción.

* * *

Puez ezo. Ahi lo dejo. Zoy mu mala jejejeje... Ha aparecido Medusa-sensei (o sea yo con el cosplay se medusa xDDDD) O como dice un amigo: una de las tres hermanas medusa: LA DOCTORA (las otras dos son la bruja y la niña xDD) Dejad reviewwww~~~~ dejadejadejadejadejadeja~~~~ reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~ ok tengo que dejar la droga ^-^U EEEEEN FIN

**Adioossssssss!**


	11. ¡Especial navidad!

Heeeeeeey peopleeee! He estado desaparecida un tiempo... GOMEN! Encima este cap no es el 11 exactamente. Es un especial por navidad xD Por cierto MERRY CHRISTMAS A TOL QUE ME LEA! (modo cateto: on) supongo que el 11 lo subiré antes de que terminen las vacaciones lo prometo (y espero cumplirlo) Bueeeeeno. Una advertencia, este cap no tendrá mucho que ver con lo demás lo que ocurra en este no habrá pasado (no todo) en el fic normal. Os dejo leer

* * *

Era el 24 de Diciembre por la mañana y yo, como soy una _pro_ no tenía el regalo de nadie aún. Me encontraba paseando sola por el nevado centro de Death City, con más frío que una pantera en el polo norte. Sí, como lo leeis, nevaba. Yo pensaba que al estar rodeados por el desierto, no pasaría y como el mundo me odia, y no quiere que yo tenga razón, hizo que nevara, lo sé. Si os digo la verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que regalarle a nadie... ¿Y yo decía que lo sabía todo de mis personajes favoritos? Pues que crack.

-Ah, maldita sea... qu-que frío... -tirité y me abracé a mi misma. -¿Porque no habré cogido el abrigo? Demonios... -maldecí yo por lo bajo. No es que llevara poca ropa, no, es que el frío qu hacía no era normal. Llevaba un jersey grueso de lana negra, debajo de el dos camisetas de manga larga, una falda que me llegaba a las rodillas negra y blanca, unas botas altas, guantes, medias y un gorro de lana. Pasé por el escaparate de una tienda de cosmetica y me vino la inspiración.

-¿Um? ¡Ya lo tengo! -exclamé, señalando un objeto entre otros tantos. Entré rápidamente en la tienda y lo busqué en las estanterías. -¡Ahí esta! -corrí hacia él, lo cogí y lo puse en alto. ¡Era perfecto para...! Um... mejor no lo digo, que sea sorpresa... je,je. -¡Es igualito al Gaea Foundation* de Chelsea!- grité con estrellitas en los ojos, haciendo que todo el mundo en la tienda me mirara (N/A: si habeis visto Akame ga kill! sabreis que es por adelantado xD). -¿Cuánto vale...? ¡Wo-wow!- exclamé al leer la etiqueta. -E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es... es... ¡SÚPER BARATO! -en serio, para ser el cacho neceser que era, era suuuuuper barato. -¡Mejor para mí! -caminé hasta la caja y lo pagué. Salí de la tienda y volví a ojear las demás.

-Ummmm... ¿Qué le podría comprar a Patty-chan? Tal vez una jirafa... je,je... ¿qué tal una de peluche...? Y ya que estamos debería ser grande... ¡muy grande! -pensé en voz alta. -¡Bien, a la tienda de juguetes! -Me encaminé a la más proxima y entré. La tienda era bastante grande y había mucha gente en ella, me agobiaba un poco, pero que se le va a hacer. Busqué el pasillo de los peluches y caminé por él. Lobos, perros, gatos, caballos, tortugas, delfines, tigres, leopardos... ¡de todo! Había hasta un panda híper mega kawaii... la verdad, amo los pandas (N/A: no se por qué pero me recuerdan a L :3). Pero el problema que no veía ninguna jirafa. Al final del pasillo ví a un dependiente y aproveché para preguntarle.

-Esto... dísculpe señor -llamé acercandome a él

-¿Sí? ¿Necesita algo señorita? -oish que educado

-¿No tienen jirafas de peluche? He buscado pero no veo ninguna

-Mmmm... dejeme ver, creo que sí había alguna -ni se inmuto por mi petición. Tiene que estar acostumbrado a que le pidan cosas bastante raras. Se acercó a la estantería y buscó con la mirada.

-Ahí esta -anunció de repente

-¿Eh? ¿Do-donde? -metió la mano entre los peluches y rebuscó un poco. -¿Se-señor...? -cuándo sacó la mano con ella salió una gran jirafa de peluche. -¡Wooow! -exclamé yo. Era como de mi altura y tenia unos ojos muy kawaiis.

-¿Esta le vale? -me preguntó y asentí con una sonrisa

-¡Sí, muchísimas gracias señor! -me la dió y se inclinó

-No es nada señorita -se irguió y se fué. ¡Qué fácil ha sido encontrarla! Patty se iba a poner como loca cuándo la viera. Fuí al mostrador y la pagué. La verdad, era un pelín cara, pero a juzgar por su tamaño y lo kawaii que era, merecía la pena. Cargué con ella hasta la salida con dificultad, pesaba un poco mucho. Si pudiera usar mi magia para que las cosas levitaran... pero no podía. Primero porque tenía prohibido hacer magia en Death City y segundo, no duraría ni dos minutos haciéndolo levitar.

-Agh... como pesa... -bufé mientras caminaba por la calle. ¿Quién era el/la siguiente? Mmmmm... Maka. Esa era fácil. Y más para mí. Fuí corriendo hacia la primera librería que ví y le busqué la trilogía de _Divergente _y el libro aparte _Cuatro_. Yo sabía los libros que Maka había leído ya que nos los recomendabamos mutamente y sabía de sobra que tenía ganas de aquellos. Aquella trilogía me encanta ba (N/A: y me encanta) y esperaba que le gustase. Los pagué y salí de la tienda. Los metí en la bolsa junto con el neceser y continué mi búsqueda. Siguiente objetivo: Soul. Um... un poquito difícil... Un instrumento estaba descartado, no tenía el suficiente dinero para ello. ¿Un disco? ¿Una chaqueta nueva? Lo primero... ¿Qué tipo de música le gustaba? ¡¿Qué demonios debería comprarle?! Opté por lo primero que se me ocurrió: un disco. Mis gustos musicales son muy... de pop. Pero creo que no le gustarían... aghhhh... maldito Soul... ¡Jazz! ¡Eso le gustaba! ¡Bien...! No sé nada de jazz... puta vida. Decidí dejarlo para otro momento y pasé al siguiente. Black Star. Bah, que fácil... ese lo dejo para cuándo esté en casa... Lo que voy a hacer será buscar unos pocos de sus vídeos por youtube y hacerlos una película... lo único que necesitaba era la carátula. Fuí a una tienda y la compré. Haría la portada de la peli con algún programa de mi ordenador y listos. La siguiente... Tsubaki-chan. Ostias. ¿Qué podría regalarle...? ¿Utensilios de cocina? Mmmm. Sí, estaría bien. Creo. Le compré casi una cocina entera, sarténes, ollas, etc. SIGUIENTE. Chrona. Para él (N/A: para mí es chico porque siempre dice ''boku esto boku lo otro'' y ''boku'' es como más masculino ^.^) tenía pillada una foto de todos nostros en la última fiesta que hizo Kid-kun, seguro que le encantaría. Le compré un marco a su tamaño y pasé al siguiente. Ragnarok, más fácil todavía. Fuí a la pastelería más cercana y le compré una graaaaan bolsa de caramelos de todos los sabores existentes. Una cosa, eran los caramelos más baratos que había comprado jamás, y eso que había de todos. Chibi Ragnarok se pondría muy feliz. E-el último que quedaba... e-era... Kid-kun... ¿Qué podría regalarle? Este era un caso especial y tendría que meditarlo mucho... Seguramente lo que quería era algo símetrico... Volvería por aquí más tarde. Me encaminé hacia casa de Kid cargando con todas las bolsas + la cacho jirafa que tenía para Patty, que tenía que evitar que viera. Para ello, opté por entrar a mi habitación por la ventana. Abrí la verja de entrada y le dí la vuelta a la casa hasta quedar debajo de mi habitación.

-¡Belcebú! -invoqué y de la palma de mi mano salieron mis patines. Me los puse y volé hasta el alfeizar de mi ventana. Me puse de pie en el y hice desaparecer los patines. Entré en la habitación de un salto y guardé a toda prisa los regalos en el fondo de uno de los armarios.

-Uf... ya está... ahora tan solo tengo que arreglar los regalos de Black y Chrona... ¡Pues a ello! -encendí mi portatil (que me había comprado hace unas semanas gracias a mi sueldo) y me conecté a internet. Descargué varios vídeos de Black Star de Youtube e hice un montaje. Rebusqué en el cajón de mi escritorio en busca de un disco nuevo y lo metí en el portatil. Hice la película lo más bien que pude con el editor de vídeo que tenía a mano e hice también la portada con photoshop. La imprimí y la pegué a la carátula. Esta mal que yo lo diga pero quedó bastante profesional. Se titulaba ''_Las aventuras del gran dios Black Star_'' y tardé bastante en hacerla, me llevó como dos horas. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, metí la foto en el marco y me dispuse a envolver todos los regalos. Mientras lo hacía, intenté averiguar que comprar para Kid. El de Carla-chan lo tenía comprado desde hacía tiempo y tenía muchas ganas de que lo abriera. A Soul ya le compraría algo más tarde.

-Mmmmm... ¿Qué podría regalarle...? -de repente se me vino una idea a la cabeza, pero no era demasiado buena. -Eso sería un poco pobre... pe-pero... bueno... haré eso... y le compraré algo simétrico... -dije para mí misma. Me dispuse a mi tarea (en la que tardé una hora enterita) y, después, volví a comprar algo más. Para Soul me decidí por un disco de jazz que me recomendo el dueño de la tienda y, el regalo simétrico de Kid-kun fue... una pintura con motivos simétricos. No sabía que más comprarle y, además, tenía otro regalo para él... En el camino a casa me encontré a Soul y a Maka, peleando como de costumbre.

-Vosotros no cambiareis ¿no? -pregunté divertida mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-¡Anda, Girl-chan! ¡Hola! -me saludó la peli ceniza. Soul me saludó con la mano. -¿De compras? -me preguntó señalando la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

-¡Sip! ¿Y vosotros? ¿Por qué os peleabais? -a Maka se le cambió la cara en cero coma de alegre a enfadada.

-¡Es este tonto! ¡Ha tirado la comida que tenía preparada para esta noche!

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Tonta serás tú maldita friki! ¡además te has chocado tú conmigo!

-¡Y un cuerno! -golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cállate ya! -esquiva golpe.

-¡Cállate tú tiburon de pega! -intento de golpe.

-¡No tengo porque obedecerte, tabla de planchar! -esquiva golpe.

-¡Repite eso! -risas

-¡Tabla de planchar! -risas. ¿Risas? Ah, sí. Era yo, descojonandome viva.

-¡Quién se pelea se desea! -canturree yo riendo y dando vueltas a su alrededor. -¡Anda mirad! -dije señalando algo que colgaba por encima de sus cabezas. -¡Un muérdago! ¿Que tal si os dais un besito~? -se sonrojaron 100% y Maka me miró enfadada.

-¡Girl cállate! -me gritó sonrojada y me dió en la cabeza con su libro.

-Auch... oh... va-vamos... y yo solo quería ver un momento SoMa... -susurré con una fuente de sangre brotanto de mi cabeza mientras estaba en el suelo.

-yo me voy... -dijo suspirando Soul y comenzó a caminar.

-¡O-oye! ¡esperame! -pidió Maka mientras corría tras él.

-Ta-tal para cuál... -murmuré, poniendome de pie y frotandome la cabeza. Me fuí a casa, no sin antes espiar a la parejita. Deberíais haberlo visto... fue taaaan romántico~ (notese el sarcásmo) Soul se le declaró, Maka le aceptó y el chiquillo estropeó el momento diciendo una guarrería. Bueno, digamos que no acabó muy bien el pobre. Me metí en casa a las nueve de la noche para arreglarme. Sí, había tardado muuuuucho en comprar... pero a lo echo pecho. Me duché y me lavé el pelo rápidamente. Salí del baño ya seca y comencé a vestirme. Me puse un vestido largo, negro y sin mangas. Decidí no ponerme algo con mangas porque ibamos a estar dentro y... pues eso. Me recogí el pelo con una cinta en una pequeña colita de caballo. Me puse unas bailarinas negras, unas medias y lista. Me puse en frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y comprobé que estaba bien. Perfecta. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante

-¿Girl-chan? -era Liz. -¿Esta ya lista...? Veo que sí, estas muy guapa

-Gra-gracias

-Te has puesto así de guapa para Kid ¿ehh? -me preguntó con una picara sonrisa

-¡N-no! -dije negando con las manos.

-Bueeeeno... ¡venga que ya a llegado todo el mundo! -bajamos al salón y comenzó la fiesta. Habían venido todos, muy bien vestidos (menos Black pero él es un caso aparte). Cenamos aniamadamente y Soul anunció su relación con Maka. Todos le felicitamos y empezamos a comer. Nos comimos todo antes de darnos cuenta y alguna que otra (Hana) se había pasado con el vino y estaba un pelín borracha. A causa de eso, besó a su peli azul delante de todos dejandole más rojo que el vino que se había bebido. Soul puso música y sacó a Maka a bailar, Black hizo lo mismo con Hana, aunque más que eso hacian el tonto, Megumi sacó a Chrona a bailar solo por no verlo tan solo y hacerle sonreir. Y... bueno... Ki-kid... me pidió un ba-baile... y yo se lo concedí. Fue tan bonito... y Raganarok tuvo que estropearlo levantandole la falda a Megumi, a lo que esta respondió con un puñetazo que se llevó a Kid por delante. Sin darnos cuenta, dieron las doce y nos dimos nuestros regalos. A la primera que se lo dí fue a Carla-chan, era una figura en grande de L que le encantó y empezó a pegar saltos por todo el salón. A todos les gustaron los regalos, a mí Soul y Maka me regalaron_ Four_ el disco nuevo (N/A: bueno ''nuevo'' ya no es pero es el último que han sacado xD) de mis guandi. Pegué un grito que los dejé a todos sordos y acompañe a Carla en sus saltos por la habitación. Black le regaló a todo el mundo (me incluyo) un autografo suyo, Tsubaki me regaló un póster de mi Rivaille-Heicho, Liz y Patty una caja con todos los mangas de Akame ga kill! (N/A: iba a poner los de One Piece pero se iban a gastar un pastizal las pobres xD). Los que más me gustaron fueron los de Carla y Kid. Carla me regalo una cacho figura de Trafalgar Law, salté, grité y hasta lloré cuando me la dió. Dios, como amo a ese cirujano. Y Kid... bueno. Me regaló toooodos los mangas de Shingeki no Kyojin y las figuras de Levi, Mikasa y Eren (en grandes). Yo le abracé y le dí las gracias. Él se puso todo rojito estaba súper mooono. Le dí la pintura simétrica y... el otro regalo que tenía. Era un dibujo de todos nosotros (dibujo casi igual que Yato de Noragami ^_^ (N/A: mentira -.-) cállate ¬¬) a color y le encantó.

-¿Te-te gusta?

-Es el mejor regalo

-Oh... entonces el último no te gustará tanto... -le dije con media sonrisa. Él me miró confundido.

-¿Qué otro regalo? No veo más -me preguntó levantanto una ceja. Yo amplié mi sonrisa y me sonrojé ante lo que iba a hacer.

-Este -lo cogí de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí. Contra todo pronostico, lo besé. Y lo bueno fue que me correspondió el beso. Fueron las mejores navidades de toooda mi vida.

* * *

Tachan! no soy buena en este tipo de escenas xD Lo que no ocurre en el fic normal es la declaración de Soul. Lo he hecho a toda prisa porq estoy en el ordenador de mi prima y me esta dando por culo para que acabe... (SALVAME KAMI-YATO-SAMA)

Gaea Foundation: es el teigu de Chelsea de Akame ga kill! (si te gusta el gore te lo recomiendo)

espero que nos leamos pronto y aunque sea tarde ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! Hacia tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí... no me maten -.- Tuve varios problemitas con este cap, porque como a partir de ahora voy a seguir la línea del anime (SPOILEEER) necesitaba verlo y no tenia internet... (AHORA SIII~~~). En fin, gomen por la tardanza .-. Este cap irá un poco aparte (como en el anime xD) ya vereis por que y por eso no salen todos lo personajes que deberia poner... -3-**

**Tara Gorgon: gomen por la tardanza Tara-chan... u.u pero ¡aquí tienes conti ^.^! **

**FanaticKid: ¡Me alegro de que te guste el fic! ¡Me hace sonrojar ^-^! Me he dado cuenta de que has dejado review justo antes de que yo subiese este cap xD Y si, Girl es una otaku (porq soy yo xDDD) o eso es lo que intento hacer xDDD Y justo como querias... ¡aqui esta la conti! Por cierto... ¡bienvenida! **

**Soul Eater no me pertenece (ojala fuera todo mio T.T...)**

** .0.**

Habían pasado como un par de días desde de lo Soul... y aún no me habían dejado ir a verlo. Mi herida estaba mucho mejor, al tener constitución de Shinigami (aún sin serlo) sano bastante rápido. Cuando abrí los ojos eran como las 12:30 de la mañana. Me froté un ojo y miré al techo, adormilada. Que bien había dormido... Estaba claro que necesitaba un descanso. Bostecé y me incorporé. Me sentía rara, ya que cada vez que me levantaba, me daba un pinchazo de dolor el hombro. Pero hoy nanai.

-Pues si que me curo rápido... Tris* tardó bastante en curarse de la bala -pensé para mí misma susurrando. Me quité las sábanas de encima de una patada y me levanté. Con lentitud caminé hasta el armario de la derecha, lo abrí y rebusqué entre la ropa que tenía allí. Escogí un conjunto al azar y me lo puse. Era una camiseta de mangas largas de lana blanca, unos vaqueros negros y unas deportivas. Me peiné frente al tocador y doblé mi pijama. Hice la cama y lo guardé debajo de la almohada, como siempre hacía. Caminé hasta la puerta y admiré la habitación desde allí. Kichiri kachiri. Simetría pura y dura.

-Waaah... que preciosidad de habitación tengo... -dije con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, que chirrió antes de cerrarse del todo. Caminé por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina, con la intención de desayunar (aunque más que desayunar era almorzar, pero daba igual). Ya era oficialmente de EAT... aunque aún no podía ir a clase... por lo menos hoy no. Ese era el peligro de luchar contra demonios... encima Carla-chan estuvo allí sola los primeros días. Pobre. Ahora que lo pienso, no debería mover mucho el brazo. Meh, no había nadie allí para regañarme y nunca me ha gustado estar sin hacer nada, además, estoy prácticamente curada. ¿Soul se habría curado ya? Seguramente no, pues, si mis cálculos eran correctos, iríamos por el capítulo nueve del anime. El nueve... ¿Qué pasaba en el nueve? Ocurría algo importante... pero no recordaba que. Mientras pensaba, ya había llegado a la cocina. Me acerqué al frigorífico y saqué mantequilla. Lo cerré y busqué algo de pan por allí. Busqué en un armario y encontré una bolsa con rebanadas de pan de molde (N/A: o como le llamo yo, pan bimbo xD). Encendí la tostadora y las puse para que se tostaran. Mientras tanto me hice un cola-cao (el proceso es muy aburrido así que me lo salto). Me llevé todo a la gran mesa y me senté a comérmelo tranquilamente. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas esa mañana. Sep. Tenía que asegurarme de que la casa estaba simétricamente perfecta, descargar cosas para mi móvil (twiter, wattpad, instagram, fanfiction, coccoppa...), intentar hablar con Blair para dar algunas clases mientras estuviera aquí muerta de aburrimiento, preguntarle a Carla por los deberes... muchas cosas. Terminé de comer y ordené la cocina simétricamente. La admiré desde la puerta y me marché. Tardé como una hora en arreglar la casa, ya que soy como un torbellino mientras limpio y ordeno, así que tarde mucho menos que Kid-kun.

-_¿Qué estarán haciendo hoy?¿¡Qué demonios pasaba en el capítulo nueve?! _-pensé. La curiosidad me mataba, pero no podía hacer nada. No me encontraba en mi mundo normal como para meterme en internet y buscarlo. Aún así, la curiosidad era tal, que probé. Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y abrí el buscador de Google. En la celdilla donde había que escribir, puse ''Soul Eater''. Tardó unos segundos en buscar y me mostró los resultados. No era exactamente lo que buscaba. Me salía un usuario de twiter llamado ''Soul cool Eater'' y otro usuario de instagram ''Cool Soul Eater. Que original (N/A: pero si me lo he inventado yo... ¿no? Girl: tu calla y escribe ¬¬ N/A: ok ok -.-). No hacía falta decir de quién era ¿no? Suspiré, metí de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo y continué con la limpieza. Tenía una extraña sensación...

**.0.0.0.**

¿Y bien? -preguntó Black Star frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor. -¿Qué dices tú que haga?

-Pues que limpies -dijo Sid-sensei como si fuera algo obvio, ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca. -Ordena la biblioteca -Esta, se encontraba totalmente desordenada y polvorienta, con todo tipo de libros tirados en el suelo.

-¿Eh? Yo paso, menudo coñazo -le contestó el peli azul con aburrimiento.

-Oye tú... ¡Ni en las clases extraexcolares del otro día has conseguido reunir ni un alma! -le regañó el zombie un poco mosqueado.

-Y por eso tengo que asistir a clases de apoyo ¿no? Estoy más que acostumbrado a ello -contestó Black Star poniendo los brazos en jarras. -Yo no quiero algo tan simple para las clases ¿Limpieza? Eso no resalta en absoluto -dijo inclinándose hacia delante con cara de fastidio. ¡Él tenía que hacer algo increíblemente guay! ¡No podía hacer una simple limpieza! ¡La podría hacer cualquiera! -Hazla tú ¿Es que no hay nada mejor que hacer? Algo como... cuando luchamos contra el profesor

-Oye, Black Star -comenzó el profesor poniendo los brazos en jarras e inclinándose hacia delante. -Tú eres uno de los más fuertes de la clase. Pero siempre te comes las clases de apoyo por no reunir ni un alma. ¿No te da pena la pobre Tsubaki? Con todo lo que se esfuerza... Lo que te hace falta a ti es un buen castigo -explicó Sid mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y salía al pasillo.

-Ponte a hacer algo que no te gusta y arrepiéntete un poco

-Si quieres puedes ayudarme y tal -gritó desde el mismo sitio donde le había dejado el zombie.

-Yo no solía mimar a los alumnos -le dijo despidiéndose de él y cerrando la puerta tras de si. El chico chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia una gran pila de libros.

-¿Y que hago yo con todo esto? -se preguntó a si mismo con fastidio.

En ese mismo momento, en una de las muchas clases del Shibusen, se encontraban Hana y Megumi hablando con el profesor Stein.

-Y por eso tenéis que limpiar todo esto -terminó de explicar el científico. Se dirigió con su silla de laboratorio hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el marco. -Ah -giró la silla y las miró. -Si os escaqueáis o hacéis algo mal... -un aura tenebrosa le rodeó y comenzó a sonreír como un maníaco. -Os disecciono... -advirtó haciendo cerrando dos de sus dedos como si fueran tijeras. Las chicas, temblando de miedo, asintieron rápidamente y el profesor se fué. Hana suspiró y miró con fastidio a Megumi.

-Y todo por tu culpa...

-¿¡Mía?! ¡Que yo sepa yo NO me transforme en humana justo en el momento en el que iba a golpearle! -le dijo mosqueada a su hermana. En las clases extraexcolares las habían mandado a Australia y mientras luchaban contra un demonio, Hana se había transformado en humana y empezó a luchar sola, intentando proteger mejor a Megumi y esta le quitó de en medio y empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el demonio.

-¡Era para protegerte mejor so idiota!

-¡Sí, sí, claro!

Hana suspiró y miró con desesperación la polvorienta clase. Había de todo. Desde mesas patas arriba hasta montañas de basura en algunos rincones. Les iba a llevar toda la tarde limpiar aquello...

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Black Star se encontraba sentado en lo alto de una gran pila de libros, riendo mientras leía un manga.

-¡NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Pero como mola Charisma Justice! ¡Es el tío más big después de mí! -dijo hablando consigo mismo. -No sabía que hubiera mangas en la biblioteca. Me voy a saltar las clases mañana y vendré a leerlo -decidió sonriendo y pasando una página.

-Oye, tú. Guarda silencio dentro de la biblioteca -le dijo alguien delante suya. El peli azul rió y se disculpó.

-¿Kid? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te han castigado a ti también? -preguntó mirando al chico, sorprendido.

-Sólo he venido por un libro. Tenía ganas de ver una maravillosa obra de arte -le explicó. -Me gustaría coger el libro que tienes debajo del trasero... si no te importa

-Ah... ¿este de aquí? -le preguntó cogiéndolo y tendiéndoselo. Kid se acercó y lo cogió. -¿De que va? -preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para leer el título del libro. -I... Ikesu... caariba

-Excalibur -le corrigió el peli negro sin girarse.

-¿Y que es eso?

-Al parecer es una legendaria espada conocida como la espada sagrada -explicó mirándolo de reojo. -A aquel que extraiga la espada clavada en el suelo se le concederá el título de héroe y será recordado por toda la eternidad. He oído que en el pasado, quien se hizo con esta espada llegó a convertirse en rey -de repente empezaron a brillarle los ojos mientras miraba al libro. -Seguro que, sin duda alguna, es una maravillo espada simétrica... Que maravilla...

-¿¡Héroe?! ¡¿Rey?! ¡Pero si esas palabras pegan perfectamente conmigo! -dijo el peli azul con estrellas en los ojos, emocionado.

-Ah, Excalibur -dijo Stein, que pasaba por allí.

-¿Tú también estas castigado? -preguntó Black Star

-¿Pero se puede saber de que hablas? -preguntó alzando una ceja

-¿Sabe algo sobre la espada sagrada? -preguntó Kid con curiosidad. El profesor desvió la vista.

-La espada sagrada Excalibur... -miró a otro lado. -Ni yo fui capaz de conseguirla

-¿Como? ¿Lo intentaste? -preguntó sorprendido el peli azul

-Ni usted pudo sacarla... la espada sagrada Excalibur...

-Pues no veas que interés me ha entrado -dijo Black Star alegre y Kid asintió.

**.0.0.0.**

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo Blue Exorcist por el móvil, cuando escuché la puerta principal de abrirse.

-¡Girl-chan, ya estamos aquí! -escuché de decir a Liz. Me levanté de la cama y corrí a recibirlas (aunque más que a ellas era a Kid-kun ^/^). Salí al pasillo y fui hasta la entrada.

-¡Habéis tardado muuucho! -dije yo apoyándome en la barandilla de las escaleras.

-Ah, lo sentimos...

-¿Are? ¿Y Kid? -pregunté mirándolas. Tan solo habían entrado Liz y Patty, que me observaban desde la puerta. Liz me miró pícaramente.

-¿Y a que viene ese interés por Kid, ehhh?

-¡N-no es lo que piensas! -dije yo, poniéndome roja.

-¡Kid-kun se ha ido con Black Star! -me dijo alegremente Patty. ¿Con Black Star...? Ay dios... ¡YAOI! ¿¡Quien era el uke?! ¿¡Y el seme?! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Que no me gustaba el yaoi de esos doooos! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEE!? ¡Maldito Black Star! ¡Kid es mío...! Espera un momento...

-¿A-a dónde se han ido? -pregunté con aires de sospecha. Liz suspiró.

-Dijo no-se-qué sobre una espada sagrada y se fué

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -solté yo, sorprendida. -¿¡Han ido a por Excalibur!? ¡ESO NO ME LO PIERDO! -grité bajando las escaleras rápidamente y corriendo hacia la puerta. Patty comenzó a reírse escandalosamente y Liz me miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Excalibur? -me preguntó Liz

-¡Es la espada sagrada Excalibur! ¡El puto amo! ¡Y el más cutre de la historia! -expliqué emocionada. -¡Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a robarle su bastón! -salí rápidamente y dejé a Liz con cara de Wtf. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a las afueras de Death City. Ok... ¿por dónde se iba a la cascada esa rara donde vivían las hadas esas raras? Ni idea... Un momento... en estos casos lo mejor para saber a donde ir se llama... GOOGLE MAPS Saqué mi móvil de el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y lo busqué.

-Ok... ¡por allí! -dije señalando a la nada. Invoqué mis patines y volé. Ya era bastante tarde... el sol se estaba poniendo pero yo ya casi había llegado. Escuché un YAHOO a lo lejos y sonreí. Los había encontrado. Los vi a lo lejos, mirando la cascada (bueno Kid estaba mirando un libro).

-¡EOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KID-KUUUN, BLACK STAAAAAAR! -grité moviendo los brazos desde el aire. Ellos se giraron y me miraron. Yo les sonreí y bajé al suelo.

-¿Girl? ¿Que haces aquí? No deberías salir de casa aún -me regañó el peli negro. Yo inflé los mofletes.

-Jo, Kid eres un aguafiestas. Tan solo quiero ver la espada sagrada...

-¿También la quieres? -me preguntó Black Star y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Nop, tan solo quiero verla... -Kid suspiró y miró la cascada.

-Hay que subirla

-Ya lo sé -le dije yo. Kid abrió su mano e invocó a su belcebú. Se montó en él y remontó la cascada hacia arriba.

-¡Ah, pero que sucio! -le dijo Black Star mirando como se iba. Yo me reí.

-Gomen Black Star... pero yo también me adelanto -le dije y seguí a Kid, ya que aún no había guardado mis patines.

-¿¡Tú también?! ¡Sois unos tramposos! -me asomé desde la cima y vi al peli azul escalar la roca a toda velocidad.

-Loool -dije yo, asombrada. Había caído en la entrada a una cueva y el suelo estaba... bueno más bien estábamos en el río. El agua me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Black Star saltó y cayó justo a mi lado

-¿Dónde está Kid-kun? -pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Tal vez ya haya entrado... -dijo el peli azul señalando la cueva.

-Girl, Black Star -escuchamos la voz del chico al que buscábamos y nos giramos. Yo lo miré con una gotita en la cabeza. Estaba agarrado a un pico de roca y nos miraba desde allí.

-¿Que se supone que haces Kid? -pregunté yo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Esto está lleno de agua. Se me mojarían los pantalones -yo suspiré. Es lo que tiene ser un pijo...

-Black Star, llévame en tu espalda -pidió él.

-Pídeselo a Girl, yo no pienso hacerlo -dijo Black adentrándose en la cueva

-¿¡Hah?! ¡Y-y-yo n-no! -dije mirando incrédula al peli azul.

-No me esperaba esto... -dijo con fastidio Kid. Al final, logró convencer a Black Star y entramos en la cueva. Kid llevaba un paraguas y llevaba un libro beige en el que ponía ''EXCALIBUR'' abierto.

-Que cruel es el camino de la espada sagrada... -dijo frunciendo el ceño. Yo lo miré con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Eres un inútil tío... si hasta Girl está caminando por aquí y eso que es una chica... -dijo Black Star con fastidio.

-Oye que sea una chica no tiene nada que ver... aparte, he crecido en el campo, me han pasado cosas peores y además, me gusta el agua -expliqué yo cruzándome de brazos. La verdad, había sido mas lista que ellos y me había remangado los vaqueros y quitado los zapatos y los llevaba en la mano. -Lo que pasa es, sin ofender, que Kid-kun es algo... pijo -dije yo riéndome.

-Este sitio es toda una prueba... ¡que obstaculo! -Kid iba a su rollo -.-

-En serio eres un inútil... -dijo fastidiado Black. Al poco rato de estar caminando, se nos acercó algo... brillante. Era una pequeña hada de ojos azules que nos miraba con curiosidad. Ella nos sonrió.

-¡Kawaii, un hada! -dije yo con corazones en los ojos. -¡Siempre he querido ver una! ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?

-¿Qué hace un hada aquí? -preguntó Black Star ladeando la cabeza

-Es el lugar en el que se encuentra la espada sagrada. No os extrañeis de que haya un hada aquí -nos dijo Kid sin dejar de mirar a la hadita.

-Ahhhh... -dijimos a la vez Black Star y yo.

-La Excalibur se encuentra siguiendo este camino ¿no? - le preguntó Kid a la pequeña. Yo me reí internamente. Sabía lo que iba a hacer el hada en aquel momento.

3...

2...

1

EXCALIBUR FACE

El hada se marchó volando y me dió la sensación de que parecía una mosca.

-Pero que asco da -dijo Black Star frunciendo el ceño.

''_Yo me callo y que lo descubran por si mismos... tengo unas ganas_'' pensé yo con una pequeña risa. Kid me miró.

-¿De que te ries?

-¿Eh? ¡D-de nada, de nada!

Al cabo de otro rato, encontramos un tramo en el que no había agua y Kid se bajó de la espalda de Black Star. Llegamos a un extraño lugar que, por desgracia, tenía agua y había como un islote en el centro y en el centro del islote había... una espada clavada en el suelo.

-Parece que es un callejón sin salida -dijo Kid consultando su libro

-Oye, eso de ahí... -comenzó a decir el peli azul señalando algo en el centro del islote. Kid asintió.

-Sin ninguna duda, es la espada sagrada... Excalibur

Nos acercamos a la espada y la miré con detenimiento.

-Como mola... -dijo Black Star

-Waaah... que maravilla... -admiré yo

-Noto el aire un poco agitado... -dijo Kid mirando a su alrededor. Black Star y yo le miramos. -Parece que el párrafo de ''A aquel que extraiga la espada clavada en el suelo se le concederá el título de héroe y será recordado por toda la eternidad'' es cierto -explicó y miró la espada -Y tienes toda la razón Girl... no hay ni un solo rasguño en los ornamentos grabados con precisión... es merecedora de su nombre -dijo con los ojos brillantes -La espada sagrada que solo el elegido puede extraer... ¡La quiero!

Nada mas decir esto... Black Star sacó la espada de la roca fácilmente. Kid se agarró la cabeza con las manos y cayó al suelo diciendo algo de: ''¡No es posible!'' Y Black bailó con la espada en la mano. Yo los miré con una gotita en la cabeza y decidí callarme lo que vendría. Pero no pude evitar reírme un poquito.

-Jijijijiji... -reí por lo bajo yo con una mano intentando taparme la boca. Kid dijo que había que repetirlo y Black Star, a regañadientes, obedeció. Clavaron de nuevo la espada y miré divertida como Kid-kun se arrodillaba para cogerla. Sacó un pañuelo y limpió la empuñadura.

-Quién sabe cuantas personas la han cogido -dijo mientras la limpiaba. Yo lo miré, atónita.

-Dios, no se puede ser más pijo, limpio y ordenado (aunque eso lo respeto), en serio... -dije yo, suspirando.

-Jope, date prisa

Kid puso cara de concentración y cogió de nuevo la espada. Tiró y... salió sin problemas.

-¡La he sacado!

-¿¡Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! -protestó Black Star caminando hacia él. -¿No estará el agujero mal? -preguntó mirando hacia el sitio donde había estado clavada la espada con detenimiento. Yo reí por lo bajo.

-Nanai... -susurré yo, aguantando la risa.

-_Bienvenidos jóvenes_ -ellos miraron a su alrededor en busca del propietario de aquella voz. Yo intenté aguantarme la risa tapándome la boca. La espada comenzó a brillar y a levitar por encima de las cabezas de los chicos.

-La espada sagrada... -dijo Black Star sorprendido

-_Se me había olvidado presentarme_ -dijo la espada. -_¡Yo soy Excalibur!_ -empezó a brillar intensamente y nos tapamos los ojos con los brazos.

3

2

1

El fulgor cesó. Kid y Black Star miraron sorprendidos a la espada.

-E-es incréible... -comenzó Black Star. Delante de nosotros, se encontraba un extraño pingüino de color blanco, que llevaba una camisa de un tono azul súper pálido, una chistera del mismo color y un bastón. -...mente cutre.

-¡PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -exploté yo, sin poder contenerme ante las caras que pusieron los chicos. -¡¿NO OS LO ESPERABAIS, EH!? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -ellos me ignoraron.

-¿Tu... tu eres la espada sagrada? -preguntó Black Star con cara de incredulidad. Yo estaba rodando en el suelo de la risa. -Pero que cutre... -Kid intentó aguantarse la risa. Excalibur apuntó a Black Star con su bastón.

-Pues deja que te haga una pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? ¡YO SOY BLA-!

-Mi leyenda comenzó en el siglo XII -le cortó el bicho. -Por lo que veo sois tecnicos -yo me acerqué limpiándome las lágrimas. -¿De dónde venís?

-Deja de apuntarme con tu bastón. Mira que eres cansino -dijo Black con fastidio apartando el palo con el brazo. Yo miré el bastón con deseo. Ohh... el GRAN sagrado bastón de Excalibur... (para mí es sagrado) LO NECESITABA.

-Hemos venido del Shibu- -comenzó de nuevo Kid

-Ah, sí -le cortó el. -Os mostraré algo maravilloso

-¿Nos preguntas las cosas y no escuchas las respuestas? -preguntó alzando una ceja Black. -¿Pero quien es ese? ¡Si te vas a vestir ponte también los pantalones! -no me pude aguantar más. Me lancé hacia Excalibur y lo abracé

-¡Oww eres taan achuchable~! ¡Y tan mooono~! -dije mientras lo apretaba más y más. Creo que Kid lo miraba con... ¿enfado? ¿What? ¿Por qué de repente se ha enfadado Kid? Si hace dos segundos estaba tan tranquilo. -¡Aunque si abres el... ¿pico? La cagas un poco! ¡Aún así eres taaaan mono~!

-¿Esa cosa te parece mona? -preguntó con incredulidad Black Star

-¡Baka! -le dijo Excalibur señalándolo con su bastón. -Yo soy muy popular entre las mujeres -Creído. Ni que fuera dios. Aún así sigue siendo cuqui~ Pillándolo desprevenido, le quite su bastón, me levanté y lo señalé con él.

-¡Baka! -le dije imitándolo. -Eres un creído... ¡pero siempre he querido tener tu bastón y bailar la canción de Excalibur~! -dije felizmente dando saltitos mientras el me perseguía.

-¿La canción de Excalibur...? -preguntó con incredulidad Kid alzando una ceja. Yo asentí con energía.

-¡Es épica!

-Veo que me conoces muy bien jóvencita -dijo el bicho arrancándome el bastón de las manos.

-Se llama Gi-

-¡Baka! -le dijo a Kid, cortándolo en medio de la frase y apuntándolo con su bastón. -Estoy hablando con la señorita. ¡Mi leyenda comenzó en el siglo XII! -me dijo apuntándome con el bastón. Empezó a decirme que empezaba el día con una taza de café y la tarde la comenzaba con el té de la tarde.

-Y mi noche...

-Seguro que dirás bebida -dijo a sus espaldas Black Star. -Haces lo que cualquier viejo haría...

-¡Baka! ¡Es obvio que de noche me pongo el pijama!

Ya me estaba tocando las narices. Sí, es muy mono, pero de verdad, es súper difícil soportarle. Nos preguntó que si sabía que era su sombrero, que si más alto el pico más superior eras (entonces Kid no veas), y blablabla...

-¡Jodeeeer! ¡Que asco daaaa! -gritó Black Star dandose la vuelta y rechinando los dientes.

-Cálmate. No dejes que juegue contigo -le dijo Kid frunciendo el ceño. Pero para qué. Black Star estaba hasta la coronilla de Excalibur. Insultó el libro y buscó el autor, para insultarlo también de paso. ¿Y que nombre se encuentra? Pues quién va a ser ''EXCALIBUR''. Black Star tiró el libro al suelo con fuerza.

-No firmo autógrafos -dijo el bicho. Sin darnos cuenta, pasó el rato hablando en bucle. Que si su leyenda, que si su tarde, que si blablabla. En un momento, nos dió un bueen fajo de folios a los tres.

-Para ser mi tecnico hay mil puntos que debéis jurar. Aseguraos de no pasar ni un solo detalle -yo eché un primer vistazo a las hojas y las tiré al agua.

-Yo paso -dije con simpleza. -Mi arma es la mejor arma que puedas tener -dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida. -Os veo luego chicos -me despedí y me encaminé hacia la salida de la cueva.

-¡Espera señorita! ¡Para tí serán tan solo ochocientos puntos! -yo pasé de él y me fuí.

-No se puede ser más cansiiiino -protesté mientras me remangaba los bajos del pantalón para pasar por el agua del túnel. Comencé a caminar y ví una luz acercarse a mí. Era la hadita de antes.

-¿Has visto ya a Excalibur? -me preguntó alegremente. Yo chasqueé la lengua.

-Pobrecitas... lo tenéis que aguantar toda la vida... -le dije yo y ella puso cara de asco.

-Pues sí, estaría bien que alguien se lo llevara

-No te preocupes, dentro de un tiempo alguien lo hará -dije pensando en el subnormal de Hero. ¿Cómo pudo aguantarlo él?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -me preguntó ella, posándose en mi hombro.

-No sé... ¿mi intuición tal vez?

-Ojalá tengas razón

-No te preocupes, si no viene alguien ya mandaré a alguno haber si lo soporta...

-No creo que se pueda -dijo ella con una gotita en la cabeza. -¿Sabes? Me caes bien, no eres como todos los humanos que vienen y me ignoran porque creen que soy como Excalibur o porque les duele la cabeza de lo plasta que es...

-Es que ya sabía como es el bicho ese... -dije entre risas señalando la cueva a mis espaldas. La pequeña hadita rió conmigo.

-¿Puedes pasar un ratito con nosotras? Nos aburrimos mucho y no queremos ir con Excalibur -me preguntó volando cerca de mi cara.

-Claro, pero en cuanto vengas mis amigos me tengo que ir -le contesté yo con una sonrisa. La verdad es que me daban pena. Toda la vida en la cueva aquella sin más compañía que la de un pingüino blanco insoportable... Llegamos a la entrada y llamó a sus amigas, que estaban escondidas en las grietas de la entrada de la cueva. Eran un mooonton. Me recordaban a Campanilla* y sus amigas... ¿como se llamaban? Creo que Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist (esa era mi favorita) y no me acuerdo del nombre del hada de la luz... Me senté en alto para no mojarme más los pies y ellas se posaron a mi alrededor o en alguna parte de mi cuerpo (tenía algunas en los hombros, piernas y una en la cabeza).

-¿Qué queréis que haga? -les pregunté yo. Ellas se miraron entre sí.

-Pues no sabemos -contestó una encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya sé! -dijo la hadita que me trajo, sentada en mi hombro izquierdo. -Cuándo alguien se lleva a Excalibur, lo cuál ocurre pocas veces, siempre montamos una gran fiesta. Pero nunca hemos tenido música ¿sabes cantar o tocas algo?

-Toco la guitarra y canto, pero lo de la guitarra no va a poder ser -reí yo. -¿Qué queréis que cante?

-No sé... ya te hemos dicho que nunca hemos tenido música

-Ya... ¿que os parece Netsujō no Spectrum?

-¿Cuál es esa?

-Es la canción del opening del anime Nanatsu no taizai (dios amo a Meliodas), aunque prefiero el manga -las hadas me miraron sin comprender. ¿Era mucho pedir que una de ellas fuese otaku? -En fin, yo canto y vosotras podéis bailar ¿ok? -ellas contestaron con un alegre ''¡HAI~!'' y yo comencé.

_Nariyamanu ai wo sakebu yo _

_Subete wo daite koko ni irunda _

_Hikari wa soko ni aru yo _

_Yuzurenai omoi wo kakete _

_Kibou no hate wo boku wa ikiru yo _

_Yume wo tsunaida Kimi to _

Las hadas bailaban alegremente a mi alrededor y yo sonreí, feliz. Me levanté y bailé con ellas en el pico en el que me encontraba mientras cantaba, sin acercarme mucho al filo.

_Hajimari wo itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo _

_Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai wo kaerareru _

_Dare mo hitorikiri ja tachiagare yashinai kara _

_Tagai ni Te wo nobashite _

_Kagiri wo koeta ashita e _

Paré de bailar y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa que me despeinaba el pelo, hacía frío, pero no lo notaba. Las hadas se veían súper felices bailando a mi alrededor y yo continué.

_Nariyamanu ai wo sakebu yo _

_Butsukariatte wakariaunda _

_Hikari wo tsukuridasu yo _

_Akiramenu omoi wo kakete _

_Kibou no hate wo Boku wa ikiru yo _

_Yume wo tsunaida Kimi to _

Nada más terminar ellas estallaron en aplausos y yo me sonrojé. Me di cuenta de que el sonido de aplausos también venía de la entrada y me di la vuelta. Me sonrojé aún más. Allí estaban Black Star y Kid, este último aplaudiéndome.

-¿M-me habéis es-escuchado...? -pregunté poniéndome como un tomate de la vergüenza. Black Star asintió indiferente.

-Se te escuchaba desde muy adentro -dijo señalando a sus espaldas. Yo me tapé las cara y me dí la vuelta de nuevo.

-¡Que verguenzaaa! ¡Ya se que canto mal! -dije poniéndome mucho más roja. Las hadas me miraron con preocupación al ver mi cara.

-Al contrario Girl, tu voz es preciosa -me contradijo Kid, sonriendo y haciendome sonrojar mucho más. Ahora podía dejar a los tomates blancos a mi lado.

-¿T-tu crees? -pregunté tímidamente mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí

Yo me di la vuelta y me bajé del pico en el que me encontraba de un salto. Al final no le había robado el bastón a Excalibur... rayos.

**.0.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Se merece un review de animo .-.? Espero que si ^.^ Por favor no me maten por la tardanza aprecio mi vida - ¿alguien ve tokyo ghoul? ya se que no tiene nada que ver pero es por curiosidad xD**

***Tris: (Beatrice Prior) protagonista femenina de la trilogía de Divergente**

***Campanilla: (para quien no lo sepa) la hadita de Peter Pan y de las pelis de Disney**

**eeeen fin...**

**Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
